Známá neznámá
by Octavie
Summary: Obvykle stačí jediný okamžik, aby se vám život obrátil naruby. Právě to se se stane Hermioně. Je šťastně zasnoubená a má týden před svatbou. Změní jeden okamžik její budoucnost nebo to nedovolí?
1. Lucie, postrach ulice

Mladá žena si jemně povzdechla, když zvedla další knihu ze stolku, stojícího uprostřed jejího nového knihkupectví. Pozorně si přečetla titul, napsaný ozdobným písmem na hřbetě knihy, než se vydala zařadit ji do příslušného regálu.

Milovala svůj malý obchůdek, zastrčený až na konci Příčné ulice. Byl to její sen už od dokončení školy. Chtěla v dětech probudit stejnou vášeň pro knihy, které kdysi dávno propadla sama.

Nedovedla si představit, že za týden to tu bude muset na měsíc opustit, tak brzy po otevření.

_Hermiono, pojedeš přece na líbánky! Měla bys být nadšená a ne tu litovat každičkého písmenka každé nové knihy, které nebudeš moct přečíst! **Líbánky! S Viktorem!**_

Rošťácky se usmála, když si vzpomněla na svého snoubence. Hned po svatbě se spolu vydají do ráje – na Seychelské ostrovy. Znovu si uvědomila, jak moc na ní Viktorovi musí záležet. Nesnášel vedro, ale stejně souhlasil s místem, které vybrala. Pravděpodobně netušil, proč chtěla jet Hermiona právě na Seychely, ale nehodlala mu to říct dřív, než tam dojedou.

„Hermiono!"

Nadskočila nad výhružným hlasem, který uslyšela přímo u svého ucha. Zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla čirou rozkoší. Viktor dobře věděl, jak ráda se bojí a rád ji proto takhle strašil. Zastrčila rychle knihu na správné místo, než se k němu otočila. S dalším prudkým nadechnutím zaznamenala, jak blízko stojí. V příšeří místnosti jeho obličej s výrazným nosem skoro ani nebyl vidět.

„Viktore," vyjekla rádoby překvapeně, když pokračovala v jejich každodenní hře, „vyděsil jsi mě!"

Zářivě se na něj usmála, aby ocenila jeho pokus.

„To mě mrzí..." zatvářil se Viktor naoko kajícně jako vždycky, než se sehnul, aby ji krátce políbil na špičku nosu.

„Už jen šest dní!" zamumlal vzrušeně. Bylo na něm poznat, jak se těší na jejich svatbu.

_Už jen šest dní... Jen šest dní..._

"Už se nemůžu dočkat, Viktore. Proč nám to vlastně trvalo tak dlouho?" nechápala Hermiona, když ho obejmula.

„Nevím, zlatíčko, ale hlavní je, že jsme se rozhodli... Opravdu ti nevadí svatba v Bulharsku?" ptal se starostlivě.

„Opravdu mi nevadí svatba v Bulharsku. Mám to tam ráda a těším se na tvé příbuzné!" ubezpečovala ho.

„To jsem rád," šťastně se na ni usmál. „Jsi moc unavená? Docela rád bych si s tebou vyšel někam na večeři," zkoumal temné kruhy pod jejíma očima. „Neměla bys tak tvrdě pracovat... Proč si nenajmeš nějakého prodavače?"

„Už jsem ti to vysvětlovala dobře tisíckrát..." povzdechla si Hermiona, když přešla zpátky ke starožitnému stolu, na kterém ležely poslední knižní novinky. „Nemůžu si ho dovolit. Už jen najmout brigádníka na ten měsíc, co tu nebudu, mě bude stát celé jmění!"

Za zavřenými víčky se jí divoce míhaly číslice jen při té představě. Viktor tohle nechápal, nikdy netrpěl nedostatkem peněz a proto ho ani nenapadlo, že by se tím mohla zaobírat. Vlastně jí ani nikdy nenabídl finanční pomoc, protože ho to prostě nenapadlo, uvědomila si s bodnutím u srdce. A sama by si mu nikdy neřekla.

„Máš chuť na indickou kuchyni? Chtěl bys jít do indické restaurace? Té o pár domů dál? Vaří tam docela dobře..." navrhla nejbližší podnik, protože se jí nikam daleko nechtělo. „Když mi pomůžeš zařadit ty knížky, tak můžeme hned pak vyrazit," prohlásila vesele. Na jazyku přímo cítila lahodnou chuť kari omáčky a teplé jídlo v žaludku. Už se nemohla dočkat, až se dnes poprvé pořádně nají.

Zbytek knih dali na nová místa ani ne za pět minut. Hermiona se ještě naposledy spokojeně rozhlédla po pečlivě uklizeném obchodě – své pýše a radosti, než zamkla skleněné vchodové dveře. Zabezpečila je ještě ochranným kouzlem, chytila se Viktorovy nabízené dlaně a společně vyrazili na večeři.

Okouzleně se rozhlédla po Příčné ulici, která vypadala jako v pohádce – zalitá zlatavým slunečním světlem se třpytila a vzbuzovala dojem dávno zapomenutých časů. Ani by se nedivila, kdyby se najednou ocitla o pár století zpátky.

_Tehdy to tu muselo vypadat úplně stejně..._

Nemnozí čarodějové, kteří se ještě v tuto dobu procházeli po pěší zóně, se určitě moc nezměnili, ani jejich pestrobarevné hábity. Jeden takový sama vlastnila.

„...jí ty astry nejdou vypěstovat..." vyrušila jí ze zasnění Viktorova poznámka. Chvíli přemýšlela, o čem to asi mluví.

„Cože?" prudce se zastavila, když jí došel obsah jeho slov. „Jak to, že jí ty astry nejdou vypěstovat? To snad nemyslí vážně! Viktore! Tvoje maminka mi slíbila, že budeme mít na svatbě astry! Jak to, že jí nejdou vypěstovat? Vždyť ona už jich vypěstovala miliony! A posledně, když jsem u vás byla, tak mi slíbila astry na svatbu. To se mi snad jenom zdá..."

„Hermi, uklidni se, prosím," snažil se neúspěšně přerušit její monolog.

„Viktore, já prostě musím mít astry. Ona je umí tak kouzelně! Asi je budeme teda muset sehnat někde jinde... Pomůžeš mi, že jo?" prosebně se na něj zadívala.

„To víš, že budeme mít astry," mluvil k ní shovívavě jako k malému dítěti.

„Promiň," rychle nahodila kajícný výraz. „Já jen chci, aby všechno bylo dokonalé, chápeš to?"

„To víš, že všechno bude dokonalé," ujistil ji, oči kdesi v oblacích.

Znovu se vydali na cestu, tentokrát radši mlčky.

_Doufám, že už se nic jiného nepokazí... Nesnáším svatby, je s nimi víc problémů než užitku. Proč jsem s tím souhlasila? K čemu potřebujeme nějaký papír? Vždyť ten nic nedokazuje!_

„Viktore?" zašeptala.

_Ne! Nemůžeš své slovo vzít zpátky týden před svatbou! Nechala jsi to zajít už příliš daleko... A po více než pětileté známosti mu to dlužíš..._

„Co?" zeptal se trochu vyděšeně.

_Neví, na co jsi právě myslela!_ přesvědčovala samu sebe.

„Ne, nic... Jen jsem měla takový blbý nápad... Jestli neseženeme astry, co kopretiny? Máš rád kopretiny?" zahnala svůj strach znovu do kouta.

„Kopretiny by šly... Zkusím napsat mamce," souhlasil nadšeně Viktor, šťastný, že je krize zažehnána. V poklidu pokračovali v cestě za jídlem.

Hermiona se znovu rozhlédla po ulici, která se koupala v laskavém světle klesajícího slunce. Znovu byla neuvěřitelně vděčná tomu, že se narodila s kouzelnickým nadáním a mohla si užívat té nádhery.

Všimla si, že na hřišti, speciálně připraveném přímo před cukrárnou, aby měly děti o prázdninách kde dovádět, zatímco si rodiče vychutnávají chvilku klidu nad nějakou specialitou z jejich obchodu, se houpalo na houpačce malé děvčátko. Zasněně se usmívalo do dálky a nechalo své nohy klátit se několik centimetrů nad zemí. Hermioně přišlo podivně známé. Jeho zlaté vlásky povlávaly kolem dětské tváře, když se podívalo přímo na ni.

Při pohledu do dívčiných stříbrných očí jí najednou jakoby projel celým tělem blesk a dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle. Jako ve zpomaleném filmu viděla, jak dívka pružně seskočila z houpačky a rozeběhla se směrem k ní.

„Mamííííí," zakřičela na celou ulici.

Hermiona sama byla překvapena svou reakcí, když se sklonila, aby jí holčička mohla snadněji skočit kolem krku. Spolu s ní se narovnala a s chvějícím se srdcem si uvědomila štíhlé nohy, obtočené kolem svých boků.

„Maminečko moje," slyšela mumlání do svých vlasů, kam dívka zaryla celý obličej.

Pevně ji k sobě přitiskla, neschopná reagovat jinak.

Pohladila ji po jemných vláskách a zhluboka vdechla její vůni. Voněla po jahodách a vanilce.

„Hermiono?" vnímala Viktorovu nevyřčenou otázku. Ale nebyla schopná otevřít oči a dát má odpověď, kterou neznala. Nevěděla, proč si ta malá myslela, že je její matka a nechápala ani vlastní reakci na to, že ji drží v náručí.

Cítila se správně. Cítila, že ať se stane cokoliv, nedovolí, aby té roztomilé blondýnce něco vymazalo šťastný úsměv ze rtů.

„Lucie! Co to zase vyvádíš?" dolehl k nim rozzlobený ženský hlas a rychlý klapot vysokých podpatků. Opatrně otevřela oči, ale při pohledu na ženu, spěchající k nim, je zase zavřela a přitiskla si k sobě drobné dětské tělíčko ještě víc.

„Omlouvám se, nevím, co to do ní vjelo..." brebentila Pansy Parkinsonová rychle, zatímco k nim dobíhala.

„Lucie!" rozhořčeně promluvila, už zase k dítěti. „Tatínek ti přece jasně říkal, že máš zůstat s tebou Pansy! Nemůžeš tady obtěžovat cizí lidi! Jak si to vůbec představuješ? Kdybych mohla, zmalovala bych ti ten tvůj zadek domodra!"

Křičela tak, že se její hlas vracel spolu s ozvěnou.

„Pansy!"

Hermiona rychle otevřela oči, aby se mohla podívat, komu patří ledově chladný, ale přesto melodický hlas.

Pohlédla do povědomých stříbrných očí. Do očí, které nosila i jeho dcera. Ani na okamžik nepochybovala o tom, že nově příchozí je Luciin otec. Stejně, jako ona, měl i on plavé vlasy, ale narozdíl od ní neměl v pohledné tváři jediný ženský rys.

Hermiona se mírně zachvěla, když uviděla zlověstný lesk v tvrdých očích, rozšířená nosní chřípí a arogantně zkřivené rty. Znala tu tvář, i výraz obličeje. Před několika lety vídala podobný pohrdavý pohled denně.

„Nebudeš takhle mluvit s mojí dcerou! Věřil jsem ti, že se o ni na těch deset minut postaráš!" jeho slova zněla jako práskání bičem.

Sledovala, jak se jeho výraz proměnil při pohledu na dívku v jejím náručí. Překvapilo jí to, nikdy by nečekala, že by Draco Malfoy byl vůbec schopen nějakého citu. Uvědomila si, jak moc se musel změnit od té doby, co ho naposledy viděla – na poslední večeři ve škole čar a kouzel, kterou společně navštěvovali. Dospěl a zmužněl. Přibyly mu i sem tam nějaké vrásky. _A rozšířila ramena... Jak může mít taková ramena? _

„Cvrčku, jsi v pořádku? Teta to tak nemyslela. Pojď k tatínkovi..." přiblížil se k Hermioně až na dosah a vztáhl ruce. Povzbudivě se usmál.

„Já chci zůstat s maminkou," zakňourala Lucia a upřela na svého otce prosebný pohled, který prozrazoval všech šest let jejích zkušeností. Bylo vidět, že je proti němu bezmocný. Až po chvíli si ale uvědomil, co mu právě řekla.

„Maminka? Proč si myslíš, že je to tvoje maminka?" zeptal se velice něžně.

„Hm, tak to by mě taky zjímalo," přidal se k jeho otázce dosud zaraženě mlčící Viktor.

„Vím to, tati. Říkal jsi mi přece, že moje maminka je nejkrásnější na celém světě!" odpověděla přesvědčeně dívka.

Hermiona se překvapeně podívala na Viktora a ten nekontrolovatelně vybuchl smíchy nad dětskou logikou. Trochu s nelibostí stiskla rty. i _Taky by se nemusel smát tak nahlas..._ /i

Pod Luciinou vahou se jí začala podlamovat kolena.

„Lucinko, běž na chvíli k tatínkovi. Už jsi na mě moc těžká," zabroukala jí do vlasů.

Blonďák hned pochopil její výzvu a natáhl se, aby převzal břemeno z její náruče.

Přistoupil ještě blíž a pokusil se jemně rozpáčit malé ruce, sevřené jako kleště kolem jejího krku. Hermioně se zatajil dech z jeho blízkosti. Upřeně se zadívala do jeho očí, přetékající láskou k jejich dceři.

_Jeho dceři... Není tvoje! Tak ji pusť!_

Zasténala, když zajel rukama mezi jejich těla, aby si vzal malou k sobě.

„Bože," vydechla, když jí nevědomky přejel klouby prstů po ňadru.

_Buch, _zadunělo jí v hlavě.

_Buch, buch,_ rozléhaly se rány, jako bušení kladivem.

Zamrkala, aby zahnala mžitky před očima a olízla si náhle vyschlé rty. Měla pocit, že vybuchne, protože svůj pohyb zopakoval, tentokrát už vědomě.

„Mám vám pomoct?"

_Krákorání vran..._Způsob, jakým na sebe její snoubenec upozornil, ji připomněl krákání vran, nic jiného.

„Ne, děkujeme," odpověděl Draco, když si už bez dalšího zdržování přivinul do náručí svou dceru.

„Tak co, cvrčku, půjdeme už domů? Měla by sis schrupnout," kolébal Lucii na svých rukou.

„Ale maminka mi musí přečíst pohádku na dobrou noc!" smlouvalo děvčátko, když upřelo na Hermionu svůj prosebný pohled. Stříbrné oči se jí propalovaly přímo do duše.

_Buch, buch, buch,_ uslyšela znovu ve své hlavě, když na sobě ucítila i druhý pár stříbrných očí. Svět se pro ni na chvíli zastavil, na malou chvíli, kdy existovala jen ona a otec s dcerou, kterým se ve tvářích zračila stejná prosba.


	2. Šílená, Krásný

„Viktore?" podívala se Hermiona na svého snoubence.

Nebyla si jistá tím, že by se mu líbilo, kdyby věděl, co se odehrává v jejím nitru. Všechno v její duši křičelo, že se ještě nemůže s Lucií rozloučit. Že ji ještě nemůže nechat samotnou. Nechápala tu prázdnotu, která se v ní rozprostřela, když ji nedržela ve svém náručí. A to přesto, že je to dcera Draca Malfoye.

_Tak to udělej, běž s nimi... Chceš to! Ale co Viktor? Nepochopí to... A vadí ti to? Vadí mi to? Budeme se přece brát! Ale ještě jsi svobodná... Prostě s nimi běž!_

„Půjdu..." rozhodla se. „Jen uložím Lucii a vrátím se. Uvidíme se doma," přešla až k němu, postavila se na špičky a jemně ho políbila. Zkoumavě se na něj zadívala a ukazováčkem mu setřela malou vrásku, rýsující se mu nad obočím. Vždycky to tak dělala, když se mračil.

„Pak něco uvařím... Nebudu tam dlouho."

Obrátila se k němu zády a téměř tanečním krokem vykročila tam, kam ji všechno táhlo. Její rozhodnutí uvítala Lucie zářivým úsměvem.

Ještě jednou se ale ohlédla na vysokého muže za sebou. Hrbil se jako obvykle, ruce měl zastrčené do kapes svých džínů. Málokdy nosil hábity, neměl rád, když mu látka plácala o nohy. Ulicí zaznělo prásknutí, když se přemístil pryč. Mohla jen hádat, že se přemístil k nim domů.

„Mami," jemné pobídnutí Lucie jí přimělo se otočit zpět do směru své chůze. Dívka mezitím obtočila nohy kolem pasu svého otce a zabořila si tvář do jeho hábitu, jen zpod očka na ni vykukovala.

„Mám přenášedlo, chyť se mě," vyzval ji Draco s neurčitým výrazem. Jemně, něžně jako pírko, se dotkla hřbetu jeho holého předloktí, které měl obtočené kolem Lucie. Rukávy svého černého značkového hábitu měl vyhrnuté, protože byl docela parný den.

Sotva se bříšky prstů dotkla vyhřáté pokožky, už ucítila známé trhnutí a za chvíli se spolu s nimi ocitla ve vstupní hale jakéhosi domu. Pravděpodobně to bylo sídlo rodiny Malfoyů – Malfoy Manor, ale jistá na sto procent si nebyla.

Když se kolem sebe rozhlédla, s překvapením si uvědomila světlé barvy kolem sebe.

_To asi nebude Malfoy Manor... Nebo se poslední Malfoy zbláznil. Ne, Draco vlastně není poslední, Lucie je poslední. Je to kvůli ní? Nebo má Draco víc dětí. _

Přelétla pohledem celou halu, jestli nenajde jakoukoli známku po více dětech, ale žádné hračky neviděla, jen na stolku leželo několik dětských her.

„Pojď se mnou, mami!" vyrval ji jásavý hlásek ze zamyšlení, proto si pospíšila za jeho majitelkou.

_Proč mi vlastně pořád říká mami. _

Tázavě se zadívala na Dracův téměř bolestný výraz, kterým provázel svou dceru, utíkající nahoru po širokém rameni schodiště.

„Co se tady děje? Jsi v pořádku?" vyhrkla dřív, než si stačila uvědomit, že se zajímá o psychický stav Draca Malfoye. Nikdy si nemyslela, že by se vůbec někdy mohla ocitnout v takové situaci. Ve škole se nesnášeli a když dostudovali, nepřemýšlela o něm skoro vůbec. Neměla ho ráda. Možná se líbil některým jejím spolužačkám, ale jí nikdy. Arogantní, nesnášenlivý a bezcitný. Tak by ho označila ještě před půl hodinou, kdyby se jí někdo zeptal. Ale teď...

Něco se stalo. Něco se změnilo. Poznala jeho dceru a to změnilo její pohled na něj. A ten způsob, jakým se jí dotkl...

„Mami, pojď už!" uslyšela volání z horního patra.

Draco zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Běž za ní," vyzval ji hlubokým hlasem, „prosím."

Hermiona otevřela ústa překvapením.

_On __mě vážně o něco prosil?_

„Promluvíme si, až usne," ujistil ji, než ji pohybem hlavy poslal nahoru za svou dcerou.

„ ,Co budeme dělat?' ptal se se strachem v hlase Brumla. ,Jak můžeme princezně pomoct?' " bručela Hermiona zhruba o hodinu později, když se snažila věrně napodobit trpaslíkův hlas.

„Už nemusíš číst, dávno spí," zašeptal Draco a ona ucítila jeho horký dech na pokožce krku.

Jemný tlak jeho dlaně v pase ji přiměl vstát a i s knížkou pohádek ho následovat z Luciina pokoje.

Když za nimi zapadly dveře, odstrčila jeho ruku a obrátila se k němu. Pohled na něj jí vyrazil dech.

„Děje se něco?" uslyšela jeho hlas jako z velké dálky. Protože se nemohla nadechnout, párkrát zamrkala, aby dala najevo aspoň malou známku života.

Zatímco četla Lucii pohádku, převlékl se do džínů a modré košile, která podtrhovala barvu jeho očí. Ale to nebyl důvod jejího šoku. Draco se na ni díval skoro stejným způsobem, jako ho viděla sledovat svojí dceru. Skoro. Stejně něžně a trochu pobaveně, ale bylo v tom i něco víc. A právě ten nepatrný rozdíl zavinil to, že se na něj mohla jen bez dechu dívat a představovat si, co ten rozdíl způsobilo. Představovat si, jak se k ní naklání a líbá ji...

_Nekoukej se na mě tak! Co mám dělat? Dýchat! Proč se na mě tak kouká? Hermiono, udělej něco! Zastav to! Ale jak!_

Rychle si připlácla na oči dlaň, aby muže před sebou neviděla. Konečně se mohla znovu trhaně nadechnout.

_Tak, to by bylo... Co teď?_

Rozešla se tou samou cestou, kterou předtím vešla do Luciina pokoje, aby se dostala k nejbližšímu krbu ve vstupní hale. Rukou si stále stínila výhled na něj.

„Hej, Grangerová, co to děláš? Zakopneš!" volal za ní, než se rozhodl ji následovat.

Chvíli se na ni jen zkoumavě díval, a pak se vědoucně zeptal: „Na co myslíš?"

_Na co myslím? Na nic!_

„Na to, že mám hlad," odsekla mu a s přikrytýma očima pokračovala v cestě.

Neviděla proto jeho samolibý úsměv.

„Máš chuť na mě?"

Jeho otázka ji přiměla spustit ruku bezvládně dolů a loupnout po něm nevěřícným pohledem.

„To nemyslíš vážně, Malfoyi! Jak jsi na něco takového vůbec mohl přijít, proboha?" pevně se chytila zábradlí, když začala scházet dolů po schodech, protože se bála, že by se jí mohla podlomit kolena. Ačkoliv by to nikdy nepřiznala, měl pravdu a ona to věděla stejně dobře jako on. Nechápala to, tohle se jí ještě nikdy nestalo. Pět let chodila s Viktorem a přitom ani jednou nezatoužila po někom jiném. Teď ale chtěla odtáhnout Draca Malfoye kamkoliv, kde by spolu mohli být sami. A rozhodně si s ním nechtěla jen povídat.

_Hermiono, je to Malfoy! Ale jak přišel na to, co cítím? To je to na mě tak vidět? Ne, Grangerová... Všechny ženský si určitě zakrývají oči, aby ho nevykoukaly. Je to pro něj úplně běžné a neznamená to vůbec nic..._Odpovídalo ironicky její podvědomí.

Spěchala po schodech dolů, ale Draco ji dohonil a bleskovým pohybem si stoupl na schod pod ní, protáhl obě ruce kolem jejího těla a za zábradlí se přitáhl blíž k ní. Byla v pasti.

„Nechoď ještě," šeptal, zatímco upřeně sledoval její rty. Když zaregistrovala jeho pohled, ihned si rty musela olíznout.

_Sakra! Co mám dělat? Proč to dělá?_

„Ehm, Draco, můžu s tebou mluvit?" zazněl halou hlasitě skřípavý ženský hlas. „ Draco!"

Hermiona vykoukla přes jeho rameno dolů po schodech, kde spatřila vysokou štíhlou ženu.

„Gillian," procedil Draco mezi zuby a pevně si přitiskl Hermionu k sobě. Připadalo jí, že ji chce před tou dámou chránit, ale nechápala proč.

„Co tu chceš?" zeptal se neslušně.

„Chci si vzít na pár dní svoji vnučku k sobě, než odjede do školy. Nebudeš mi bránit, doufám..." sjela je oba chladným pohledem.

„Kolik chceš tentokrát?" nebral na vědomí její odpověď.

„Chci svojí vnučku. Nenechám jí tady v tom domě, kde zemřela moje dcera! Nechtěla by, abys ji vychovával sám. Dej ji mně, postarám se o ni."

„Tak kolik?" opakoval Draco netrpělivě.

„Vezmu si ji teď hned. O penězích se dohodneme soudně, ale neočekávám, že necháš svou dceru bez prostředků..."

Hermiona je se zájmem sledovala, připadala si jako na tenisovém utkání. Měla pocit, že kdyby pohledy vraždily, oba by teď leželi mrtví na zemi.

„Co se to tady děje?" přerušila souboj jejich myslí, když promluvila.

„Nepleť se do toho," drsně ji odpověděla Dracova tchyně, než začala mluvit znovu na něj. „Dej mi ji. Zítra tě zkontaktuje můj právník a dohodnete se o zbytku. Ale ubezpečuji tě, že žádný soud nenechá syna smrtijeda vychovávat malé dítě..." posměšně zavrtěla hlavou a vydala se po schodech nahoru směrem k nim.

„Nevezmeš mi moji dceru, na to můžeš rovnou zapomenout, Gillian... Řekni si sumu a zítra ji budeš mít vysázenou na svém stole. Dobře vím, že ti jde jen o peníze, na Lucii ti nikdy ani trochu nezáleželo."

Svíral Hermionu čím dál tím pevněji a ona měla podezření, že si díky setkání s tou ženou odnese pěkných pár modřin.

„Myslíš, že jednorázová výplata to spraví, Draco?" odfrkla si Gillian. „Jsem zvyklá žít na určité úrovni, potřebuju neustálý přísun peněz... Dej mi deset tisíc galeonů měsíčně a dohodneme se..."

Hermiona ucítila téměř nepostřehnutelný třas, který projel jeho tělem.

„Ty ses asi zbláznila, Gillian! Vypadni z mého domu! Uvidíme se u soudu," odplivoval slova ze svých úst.

„Soud nikdy nevyhraješ, můj milý... A až dostanu Lucii do své péče, budeš platit daleko víc, než nějakých pár tisíc galeonů!"

„Proč si myslíš, že soudce dá přednost zahořklé bábě bez prostředků před milujícími otcem a matkou? Jsi šílená, opravdu..."

„Ne, šílená nejsem, to ty! A o jaké matce to mluvíš? Moje dcera zemřela před více než půl rokem!" křičela na něj skoro nepříčetně Gillian.

„Mluvím o ní," kývnul Draco bradou směrem k ženě ve svém náručí. „To je Hermiona Grangerová... Moje snoubenka a Luciina pravá matka. Lucie ji zbožňuje a řekne to každému, kdo se bude ptát. Tenhle soud nevyhraješ, ani kdyby ses na hlavu postavila..." dodal posměšně.

_Co to mele? Jaká matka? Ono mu fakt šibe, ta ženská má pravdu... _

Hermiona cítila, jak ji stoupá krev do obličeje, když se snažila zachovat vážnou tvář a nedát na sobě znát žádné emoce. Pobaveně zjistila, že přebytečnou krev ve své hlavě získala pravděpodobně od Gillian, která byla naopak v obličeji bílá jako křída.

„Luciina biologická matka zemřela při porodu... " pomalu promluvila na Draca jako na malé dítě a pozorně se na něj dívala, aby se ujistila, že ji správně pochopil. „Tohle na mě laskavě nehraj. Soudce ti to neuvěří..."

„Ano, to je to, co jsme řekli Lucii, aby se netrápila. Ale jakmile uviděla Hermionu, hned poznala, že je to její matka... Soud nevyhraješ. A teď odejdi, Lucie už spí a nechci, aby ji hluk vzbudil. Dneska měla docela perný den..."

Když pokynul bradou směrem ke krbu, přišel už Hermioně ten pohyb známý. Dívala se, jak Gillian uraženě odchází.

„Co to mělo znamenat? Ona měla pravdu, ty jsi nemocný!" obvinila ho, jakmile se zaprášilo z krbu. „Proč jsi jí to řekl, proboha?"

Dlaň, kterou se pokoušela odsunout Dracovy paže, obtočené kolem ní, se jí nepředstavitelně třásla. Jednu z nich uvolnil, aby ji mohl pohladit po tváři. Pleť ji slabě zajiskřila, když přejel palcem po čelisti.

„Co kdybych ti řekl, že je to pravda? Že opravdu jsi Luciina matka?" zeptal se jí napjatě.

„Tak to bych ti nezbaštila, žena jen tak nezapomene, že porodila dítě a natož někomu, jako jsi ty! Myslíš, že jsem padlá na hlavu nebo co?" začala na něj křičet podobně, jako předtím jeho tchyně.

„Ne, nemyslím si, že jsi padlá na hlavu... Ale řekni mi teď prosím popravdě... Co jsi dělala před šesti lety?"


	3. Probuzení

„Ty jsi vážně idiot, Malfoyi..."

Hermiona se zapřela o zábradlí za sebou a dlaněmi tlačila na Dracův hrudník, aby ho od sebe odstrčila.

„Pusť mě, sakra! Co si o sobě vlastně myslíš! Tohle snad nemůže být pravda... Vůbec ses nezměnil, jsi úplně stejný debil, jako tenkrát ve škole!" šeptala znechuceně. Bolestivě si skousla spodní ret, když sbírala všechny své síly, aby se od něj dostala, ale on se nepohnul ani o milimetr.

_Jak to ví? Jak se to proboha mohl dozvědět?_zněla jí v hlavě zděšená otázka._No není to žádné státní tajemství, Hermiono... Teoreticky každý se mohl dozvědět přesně co a z které doby si nic nepamatuješ... Nestalo se to jenom tobě, ten výbuch magie při poslední bitvě hnul s pamětí více lidem..._trochu ji uklidnilo, když si uvědomila, kolik jejích známých si nepamatuje určité věci z minulosti._Ale tohle je poprvé, co se toho někdo snaží využít! Vždyť to není normální! On není normální... Jak si vůbec může myslet, že bych mu třeba jen na okamžik uvěřila? Já a Luciina matka... To bych musela nejdřív něco mít s ním!_

Zarazila se, když si uvědomila, kam se zatoulaly její myšlenky. A zjistila, že to nebude až tak zcela nemožné. Vzpomněla si na své pocity před chvílí, kdy skoro nedýchala. Stačilo, jen aby se na ni podíval.

_Ale to neznamená, že bych si s ním něco začala! Může mě malinko přitahovat... Ale nikdy bych si s ním nezačala! A neměla s ním dítě! Navíc mi bylo osmnáct... Nikdy bych neměla dítě v osmnácti, to by bylo strašně nezodpovědné!_

Zhluboka se nadechla, když si ujasnila všechno potřebné a přestala od sebe Draca odstrkovat, stejně to nemělo cenu. Očividně stále čekal na svou odpověď.

„Nemusí tě vůbec zajímat, co jsem dělala před šesti lety... Protože jsem určitě nedělala to, co se mi tu snažíš namluvit. Jestli chceš, abych ti pomohla s tou..." mávla neurčitě rukou ke krbu, kde před chvílí zmizela jeho tchyně. „Gillian se jmenovala? Jestli s ní máš nějaké problémy kvůli Luciině opatrovnictví, ráda ti pomůžu, protože Lucie je skvělá. Ale předstírat, že jsem její matka, to nebudu. Nebylo by to vůči ní fér! A tvoje snoubenka taky nemůžu být, protože už jednoho snoubence mám a za týden si ho beru. Leda bys tu zařídil bigamismus... I když to by se asi Viktorovi taky nelíbilo," usmála se, když si představila jeho výraz, kdyby mu něco takového navrhla. „Tak už mě konečně pusť! Musím jít, Viktor už má určitě hlad..."

Nečekaně ji pobavilo, když Draco ztuhl, párkrát zamrkal a pak ze sebe sípavým hlasem vypravil: „Ty si chceš brát Viktora Kruma? Ty si ze mě děláš srandu, že jo? To nemůžeš udělat, vždyť..."

„Vždyť co?" zeptala se zvědavě, jaké výmysly na ni vypálí teď.

„Ty si nepamatuješ ani útržky? Nezdály se ti třeba divné sny?"

„Ne..." odpověděla pevně.

„Fajn... A on si neumí uvařit sám?" zeptal se Draco tónem, který jasně prozrazoval, že Viktor, jeho hlad a umění, či neumění vařit, je to poslední, co ho v tuto chvíli zajímá. „Omlou..." odmlčel se, protože mu ta slova nešla přes rty. „Omlouvám se, neměl jsem se tě ptát, na co si pamatuješ. Už to neudělám... Párkrát jsem viděl, co to s lidmi udělalo, když byli přinuceni si vzpomenout proti své vůli..."

Díval se Hermioně pevně do očí a ona byla znovu vděčná, že se může opřít o zábradlí za sebou. Nechápala ten třas, který jí projížděl, když byl blízko ní.

_Neměl se mě ptát... Ale už se zeptal! On mi vážně chce namluvit, že my dva spolu něco měli? Třeba dceru? Nebo měl dceru s někým jiným a jen já vím, kdo je matka? To je vážně divný..._

„Ty vážně nevíš, kdo je Luciina matka?" zeptala se ho podezřívavě, aby měla jasno. Věděla, že by jinak neusnula.

„Asi bych ti měl odpovědět no comment... Ta informace se týká doby, na kterou si očividně nepamatuješ a je nebezpečné ti odpovídat. Léčitelé říkají, že si občas někdo dokáže po nějakém čase matně vybavit útržky minulosti, na které se nepamatuje... Možná si vzpomeneš... Doufám, že si vzpomeneš."

„A k čemu by ti to bylo? Jen pro tvoji informaci – nechci si vzpomenout na ten rok, kdy nevím, co se stalo. Teda já zhruba vím, co se stalo. A nechci se na to pamatovat... Co jsem slyšela a četla, byl to ten nejhorší rok, jaký kdo kdy zažil. Přeju tvojí dceři jen to nejlepší a zkusím vám pomoct, ale nenapadá mě nic, na co bych si mohla vzpomenout a vám by to pomohlo..."

„Fajn," zašeptal a konečně od ní odstoupil. „Tak si běž."

_Takže fajn? Proč to říká tak ublíženě? Nabídla jsem mu pomoc? Nabídla... Přijal ji? Ne, posílá mě pryč... Chci jít pryč? Ne, chci být s ním... Proč chceš být s ním?_

„Nevím!" odpověděla na poslední otázku svého podvědomí nahlas a doufala, že tím se nepříjemné vyptávání ukončí.

„Co nevíš?" zeptal se Draco zmateně.

„Nic nevím... A nechápu. Tohle..." posunkem ukázala na sebe a na něj. „To mezi námi předtím nebylo. Věř mi, toho bych si všimla, tím myslím ve škole. Nebo si myslíš, že ne? Připadám si teď jako perfektní cvok. A ty mi taky připadáš jako perfektní cvok..."

Věděla, že je její odpověď trochu zmatená, ale neměla lepší.

_Co mám dělat? Pomoc!_

„Dobře. Mám nápad... Stůj a zavři oči," poručila mu. Obě pěsti sevřela v pěst, aby si dodala odvahu. To, co se chystala udělat, hraničilo s čirým bláznovstvím. Ale ona to prostě potřebovala vědět. Počkala si, dokud neudělal to, co řekla, pak se prudce nadechla a zadržela dech. Až pak překonala vzdálenost, která je dělila a stoupla si přímo k němu.

_Děláš to jenom proto, aby ses dozvěděla pravdu. Nic víc v tom není..._ujistila ještě samu sebe, než se k němu naklonila.

Široce rozevřenýma očima sledovala, jak se jeho tvář přibližuje. Zavřela je, až když se dotkla svými rty těch jeho. Byly teplé, pevné a mnohem jemnější, než si předtím myslela. To byla ale poslední věc, kterou si ještě pořádně uvědomovala.

Žádný z pocitů, které měla v jeho přítomnosti předtím, ji nepřipravil na to, co cítila teď. Srdce jí vynechalo úder a pak ještě jeden, dech se zastavil a mysl ztemněla. Nemohla pořádně vnímat nic jiného, než JEHO. To, že je tak blízko...

Prudce se od něj odtrhla a sípavě se nadechla. Vyděšeně se na něj podívala. Nic takového nečekala. Možná si myslela, že se odněkud vynoří dávno ztracená vzpomínka na něco... Ale ne tohle. Nikdy ne tohle.

„Ne," vyslovila nahlas, „na něco takového bych nezapomněla. Nikdy..."

S těmi slovy začala scházet ze schodů a přitom se pevně držela zábradlí, aby se neskutálela dolů._Blbá... Jsi fakt blbá a máš blbý nápady. Proč jsi to udělala? Co sis tím dokázala?_

Sešla do haly a zastavila se až před krbem, kde se otočila.

„Kdybys něco potřeboval, tak se mi nějak ozvi... Díky za pozvání a dobrou noc," rozloučila se s ním. S uspokojením konstatovala, že Draco stojí jako solný sloup pořád tam, kde ho před chvílí opustila.

_A doufám, že se ti kolena třesou aspoň tak, jako mně, protože to je jedině spravedlivé...  
_

Hermionu probudil nezvyklý pocit. Otevřela oči a rozhlédla se jimi kolem sebe. Právě svítalo a místnost se utápěla v šedivých stínech. Uklidnilo ji, že ložnice vypadala úplně stejně, jako vždycky touto dobou ráno i to, že slyšela Viktorovo slabé oddechování z druhé strany postele.

_Nic se nestalo... Všechno je v pořádku... Spi ještě!_i poroučela si v duchu, ale už byla dokonale probraná, i když hodiny na stěně ukazovaly teprve pět hodin ráno. Začala prsty nervózně poklepávat na bílé prostěradlo a odpočítávat sekundy do té doby, kdy bude moct vstát.

„Nech toho..." zavrčel z polospánku muž, ležící vedle ní.

Zaregistrovala, že u toho ani neotevřel oči._A ani se nezeptal, proč nemůžu spát..._pomyslela si rozmrzele a zamračila se.

Nedivila se, že má tak špatnou náladu – nepatřila mezi ty nešťastné lidi, kteří by vstávali brzo sami od sebe. Kvůli svému obchůdku vstala vždycky ráda, ale dnes byla neděle a jediný den, kdy ho neotevírala. Nechápala, proč nemůže znovu usnout a vůbec se jí to nelíbilo. Vždycky se celý týden těšila na neděli a na ranní lenošení v posteli.

Ale to jí dnes bylo odepřeno.

Vystrčila naštvaně spodní ret a opatrně, aby nerušila Viktora v jeho spánku a vstala z postele. Tiše našlapovala po hustém koberci, až došla ke křeslu, kde ležel přehozený její župan. Oblékla si ho na sebe a pak za sebou potichoučku zavřela dveře od ložnice.

„Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Proč nemůžu dneska spát?" nadávala nahlas, zatímco kráčela do kuchyně, aby si udělala konvici silné kávy. Ta ji vždycky spolehlivě uspala.

Jak si všimla, na kuchyňském stole leželo nedělní vydání Denního Věštce, které pravděpodobně přinesla jedna z Viktorových sester, když se vracela z nějaké párty. V domě kromě ní a Viktora bydlely i jeho tři mladší sestry. Hermiona byla ráda, vycházela s nimi báječně a aspoň si měla s kým popovídat a s kým probírat Viktora.

Jen nechápala, kde berou energii na to, být celou noc někde pryč a pak jít ráno do práce, protože takhle to dělaly skoro každý den, nejen o víkendu.

Nalila si hrnek plný horké tekutiny, neobtěžovala se přidat cukr ani mléko a rovnou zasedla ke stolu.

_Skvělé. Kafe a noviny... Budu spát během deseti minut,_ ujišťovala se spokojeně.

Hned ale první titulek, na který jí padly oči, ji vyvedl z omylu. Srdce se jí prudce rozbušilo a nevěřícně četla text, který následoval po nadpisu. Noviny jí vypadly z třesoucích se rukou, ještě než článek dočetla.

_Vzpamatuj se... Vůbec se tě to netýká!_

Nemohla si pomoct, rychle se zvedla ze židle a utíkala zpět do ložnice.

„Viktore, Viktore! Probuď se, prosím!" snažila se ho svým voláním vzbudit. Pak si k němu přisedla na postel a začala s ním lomcovat. „Miláčku, je to důležité... Musím ti něco říct!"

Sledovala důvěrně známý rituál jeho probouzení, než konečně otevřel zarudlé oči.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se mile.

„Něco se stalo, musíš si to přečíst v novinách. Nebo počkej, já ti to přinesu. Ale neusínej znova!" uvědomila si svou zbrklost. Měla noviny přinést hned.

„Nikam nechoď!" dodala už téměř zbytečně, protože bylo vidět, že se Viktor v nejbližší době nikam nechystá.

„Takže poslouchej," vybídla ho, když se bleskově vrátila z kuchyně. „Vražda ve šlechtické rodině!" četla rozčíleně z novin.

Chtěla hned pokračovat dál, ale přerušil ji zvuk krbu z obývacího pokoje. Někdo se k nim dobýval.

„Kdo může chtít jít na návštěvu v tuhle dobu? Co se děje? Jdu otevřít," rozhodla se Hermiona, když viděla Viktorův ještě ne úplně probuzený pohled.

Znovu vystřelila z pokoje a sprintovala ke krbu. Než tam doběhla, těžce lapala po dechu. Ještě si pevně přitáhla župan k tělu, než párkrát mávla svou hůlkou, aby nově příchozímu uvolnila cestu.

Vzápětí se z krbu vynořili tři muži v modrých uniformách, vyhlížející oficiálně.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil první z nich, viditelně jejich nadřízený. Hermionu překvapilo, že byl docela mladý, daleko mladší než druzí dva. „Já jsem Tybalt Tornatore. Jsem bystrozor, vyšetřující vraždu Gillian Saymorové. Jste Hermiona Grangerová?" zeptal se profesionálně. Počkal si na její přikývnutí, než pokračoval. „Měl bych na vás pár otázek. Podle všeho jste poslední osoba, se kterou mluvila."

„No... Nedá se říct, že bychom spolu mluvily... Mluvila spíš s Dracem Malfoyem, ale byla jsem u toho. Na co se mě chcete zeptat?" chtěla vědět Hermiona. Vůbec se jí nelíbil tón, jakým muž mluvil.

„Vyhrožoval pan Malfoy paní Saymorové? Řekl něco, z čeho by se dalo usuzovat, že ji později v noci brutálně zavraždí?"


	4. Pýcha a předsudek

„To myslíte vážně? V novinách nic takového nepsali. Tam psali něco o jejím bývalém milenci, že mu nechtěla dát peníze, nebo co. Proč si myslíte, že ji zabil Malfoy? Vůbec jí nevyhrožoval a choval se k ní docela slušně, na to, že ona se slušně nechovala..." nemohla Hermiona uvěřit bystrozorově otázce. Draca by si spojila prakticky s čímkoliv, ale s vraždou ne. Tak dlouho se na Tybalta Tornatoreho nechápavě dívala, dokud ho nepřiměla k odpovědi.

„V domě paní Saymorové se našla spousta jeho otisků a výpovědi jejích domácích skřítků svědčí proti němu. Pan Malfoy je právě teď ve vězení v Azkabanu, kde postupuje výslech," vysvětloval netečně.

_Cože? Oni už ho zavřeli?Tak brzo? Vždyť se to stalo ani ne před třemi hodinami! To jim takhle brzo ráno vtrhli do domu, aby ho zatkli?_

Živě si představovala, jak se hejno bystrozorů nějakým způsobem přemístilo do ještě setmělé Malfoy Manor, vyběhlo po schodech nahoru do patra, kde se nachází ložnice, vyrazili dveře do Dracova pokoje a vytáhli ho z postele._Ne, takhle si to představovat nemůžeš, určitě nespí nahý! Pyžamo... Zelené, pruhované. Určitě spí v pyžamu, Hermiono! _skoro násilím potlačila myšlenky na jeho zatčení. Vzápětí se jí ale v hlavě objevil další obraz a neméně děsivý.

„Lucie," vydechla. Jasně viděla malou holčičku, jak nesměle nakukuje do tatínkova pokoje a vidí, jak ho bystrozoři nešetrně spoutávají různými bezpečnostními kouzly. „Co se stalo s Lucií?" vyhrkla na muže, stojícího proti ní.

Jindy by ji možná jeho nechápavý pohled pobavil, ale teď ne, byla na to příliš napjatá.

„Myslíte tu malou-,"

„Ano! Co jste s ní udělali? Snad jste ji nevzali do Azkabanu! Vždyť je na to příliš malá! Co když se jí tam něco stane? Vy jste se asi úplně zbláznili!"

Hermionin hlas nabíral na obrátkách.

„Uklidni se, miláčku," uslyšela za svými zády známý chraplavý hlas a na svých zádech ucítila chlácholivý dotek. „Tady ti pánové určitě za nic nemůžou. Mohla by ses občas normálně zeptat, než vyletíš..."

„Viktore, prosím!" napomenula svého snoubence, než jemně setřásla jeho ruku z kříže.

„Takže?" znovu se zeptala vedoucího bystrozorů.

„No, já vlastně nevím... Do Azkabanu určitě s panem Malfoyem nešla, to byste nám zase křivdila... Mladou slečnu Malofoyovou pravděpodobně předali do dětského domova v Chelsea, kam se dávají děti vrahů... Mohla byste dnes odpoledne přijít k nám na ústřednu? A musím vás poprosit, abyste v nejbližší době neopouštěla zemi," odpověděl Tybalt do ticha místnosti.

„A to myslíte jak?" nechápal Viktor, který přeslechl první část konverzace.

„Děti vrahů?" nevěřila Hermiona ve stejnou dobu jako on.

Tybalt se podíval nejdřív na něj a pak na ni, když přemýšlel, komu z nich dřív odpovědět.

„Co jak myslím? A dobře – chtěl jsem říct, že tam obvykle vozíme děti těch, co jsou obviněni z vraždy. Pan Malfoy ještě nebyl odsouzen," rozhodl se odpovědět oběma najednou.

„Myslíte vážně to, že má snoubenka nesmí opustit zemi? My se za necelý týden bereme! V Bulharsku! To jí přece nemůžete zakázat?" naléhal na muže Viktor, který si v obranném gestu, stejně jako Hermiona před několika minutami, přitáhl župan blíž k tělu.

„Řekněte mi, kde je ten domov pro děti. Musím pro ni. Nemůžu ji tam nechat!"

Viktor se na Hermionu vztekle podíval. Očividně ji teoretické odložení jejich svatby vůbec nevzrušilo. Jediné, o co se starala, byla dcera Draca Mafloye.

„Omlouvám se, pane. Ale nemohu nic dělat..." omlouval se nezúčastněně mladý bystrozor a pak se obrátil k Hermioně, aby jí řekl adresu sirotčince a oddělení, kam asi poslali Lucii.

Ta pečlivě poslouchala, aby se do domova určitě dostala.

„Fajn, snad to oddělení najdu... Přivedu ji pak sem. Nebude ti to vadit, miláčku?" ptala se svého snoubence, stojícího těsně po její levici. „Ale já jí tam nemůžu nechat... Je moc malá..."

„A pan Malfoy nemá žádné blízké příbuzné, kteří by se mohli jeho dcery ujmout?" obrátil se Viktor nešťastně na Tybalta. „Nebo ho nemůžete propustit na kauci?"

„Už jsme mu nabídli propuštění na kauci, ale pan Malfoy řekl, že na ni nemá dostatek peněz," ušklíbl se, „ani se nezeptal, kolik budeme chtít..."

„Zaplatím mu to," nabídl už netrpělivě Viktor.

„Ale to..." namítla Hermiona.

„Nejdřív musíme pana Malfoye vyslechnout. Co nejdříve vám dáme vědět výši kauce," nebral Tybalt ohledy na Hermioniny připomínky a pokynul svým společníkům do krbu, aby se společně zaletaxovali pryč.

„Viktore! Jak se to chováš?" vyjela na něj, když osaměli. „Zaplatím mu to..." papouškovala posměšně to, co řekl před chvílí. „To ti tak vadí, že ji tu chci mít?"

„Proč jí chceš vyzvedávat? Neříkej, že věříš těm kecům, co se ti snažil včera večer namluvit Malfoy! Nemyslíš si přece, že spolu máte dceru, že ne? Vždyť jsem slyšel, co jste si vzájemně prováděli v Bradavicích. Myslíš, že bys byla schopná s ním po tomhle všem vlézt do postele?"

Viktorův hlas začínal nabývat na hlasitosti rozčílením a jako vždycky, když se přestával ovládat, byl slyšet jeho východoevropský přízvuk, který už jindy nebyl téměř patrný. „Ty mu to fakt věříš?"

„Já nevím, Viktore! Já prostě nevím! Nevím, co si mám myslet... Říkal to s takovou jistotou! A já se na to prostě nepamatu..." její poslední slovo zaniklo ve vzlyku, kterému se neubránila. Překonala jeden krok, který je od sebe dělil a vrhla se mu do náručí. Úlevně si vydechla, když jí objetí vrátil. „Já se s tebou o tom nechci hádat! Já prostě jen nevím co se stalo... Vždyť my dva jsme se znovu potkali až půl roku po Bitvě, takže ani ty nevíš jistě, co se se mnou dělo ten rok, na který si nevzpomínám..." tiše mu vysvětlovala do ramene.

„Miláčku..." pohladil ji nešťastně po zádech. „Ona nemůže být tvoje dcera. Když už nic jiného, tak vím, jak vypadá tělo ženy, která už porodila. A věř mi, ty nemáš děti!"

Hermiona se od něj odtrhla stejně prudce, jako se na něj předtím vrhla.

„A jak si můžeš být tak jistý? Jsi chytač, sakra, ne gynekolog!" zařvala na něj tak nahlas, že to jí samotné rvalo bubínky v uších.

„Jdu pro ni... Nezastavíš mě. Je mi jedno, jak dlouho bude u nás, než zaplatíš Malfoyovi kauci. Ale nenechám ji přece v dětském domově!" hodila po něm pohoršeným pohledem, než se vytratila do ložnice, aby se převlékla do jednoduchého černého hábitu.

Hermiona vstoupila do jediného ošklivého domu v této části Londýna. Jak správně předpokládala, byl to dětský domov, který popisoval Tybalt Tornatore.

Nakrčila nos, když ucítila silný zápach dezinfekce._Ne, tady ji nenechám..._

Došla až k prvnímu výklenku, do kterého se snažila nenápadně zaplout. Pečlivě se rozhlédla, jestli ji náhodou někdo neviděl a až pak se prsty dotkla vodorovného, jedovatě zeleného pruhu na stěně, vedoucího asi ve výšce ramen. Zamumlala tiše patřičnou frázi a vzápětí už se jí zhoupl žaludek, jako by jela ve výtahu. Potlačila nával nevolnosti a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Zdálo se jí, že je o patro níž, chodba vypadala úplně stejně jako ta, kterou vešla, jen typický zápach zmizel. Tady pro udržení čistoty používali kouzla, ne chlór. Přesto se jí Dětský domov pro kouzelnické děti v Chelsea nelíbil.

Došla až k recepčnímu stolku z levného dřeva, za kterým seděla přísně vyhlížející žena s bílým kloboučkem na hlavě.

„Dobrý den. Přišla jsem za Lucií Malfoyovou, je tady?" zeptala se staženým hlasem. Žena nevypadala ani trochu příjemně.

„Proč?" vyštěkla. I její hlas byl nepříjemný.

„Proč co?" zeptala se nechápavě Hermiona, které se vůbec nelíbil pocit podřízenosti, jaký v ní žena probouzela.

„Proč za ní jdete? Naše děti nikdo navštěvovat nechodí..." odfrkla si nesnášenlivě.

_A proč teda sedí v recepci, když sem nikdo nechodí?_pomyslela si. Ženy za pultem se ale na to ptát nehodlala.

„Chci si ji vzít domů, nemá tady co dělat," snažila se odpovědět co nejvíc příjemně a diplomaticky.

„A vy jste kdo?" chtěla vědět žena.

„Já jsem Hermiona Grangerová, zná mě. Určitě se mnou půjde ráda," hlas se jí při té odpovědi třásl. Bála se, že to té dámě nebude stačit.

„Děti si smějí vyzvedávat jen jejich příbuzní, jestli nějaké mají. Je mi líto. Odejděte."

„Počkejte, to ji ani neuvidím? Chci si s ní aspoň promluvit!" naléhala na ni Hermiona.

„Je mi líto. Jen příbuzní..." nedala se recepční vyviklat.

„Jsem její matka."

Hermiona těžce polkla, když to vyslovila. Něco se v ní v tu chvíli zlomilo. Věděla, že je to pravda. Lucie je její dcera. Sice si nepamatuje, že ji porodila, ale cítí to ve svém srdci. Dovolila svým rtům malý úsměv, ale opravdu jen malý, aby si žena nemyslela, že je jí vysmívá.

Žena ji sjela zvědavým pohledem odshora dolů a pak zase nahoru.

„No, musím říct, že na půl roku starou mrtvolu vypadáte báječně," pronesla posměšně.

Hermiona ztuhla překvapením. Až pak si uvědomila, že si ta paní myslí, že se vydává za Dracovu mrtvou ženu.

„Jsem její opravdová matka. Paní Malfoyová byla tak laskavá, že se o ni starala, ale teď, když zemřela, chci svou dceru zpátky," snažila se mluvit co nejvíc rozvážně a profesionálně, protože to se zdálo být to jediné, co na ženu platilo.

„A jak vám mám věřit, třeba jste jen únosce a budete chtít tučné výkupné. Máte nějaký důkaz?" ptala se s nadzdviženým obočím.

„Důkaz? Samozřejmě, počkejte chvilku..." poprosila Hermiona a začala se hrabat v malé kabelce, jako by hledala rodný list. „Tady je -_petrificus totalus_!"

Rázně švihla hůlkou a žena se skácela ze své židle na zem.

Neváhala ani chvilku a rozběhla se chodbou tam, kde slyšela dětské hlasy. Prudce rozrazila dveře, které vedly přímo do společenské místnosti.

„Lucie, kde jsi? Maminka je tady!" snažila se překřičet hluk v místnosti. Když uviděla dozorkyni, vydala se k ní. „Dobrý den, jsem matka Lucie Malfoyové. Jdu si ji vyzvednout. Poslala mě sem paní z recepce," zalhala nehorázně.

„Ano, samozřejmě," usmála se žena. Byla daleko příjemnější, než ta u příjmu. „Vaše dcera je zatím ještě na pokoji, byla unavená, tak jsem ji nechala spát. Bude mít radost, až vás uvidí. Bystrozorové ji přivezli v hrozném stavu, nechápu, jak se takhle mohou chovat k malým dětem..." odmlčela se na chvíli a pohledem přelétla skupinu dětí, až spatřila vysokého, asi desetiletého chlapce. „Williame, Williame! Máš službu, já musím na chvíli pryč. Budeš dávat pozor na malé děti, ano?"

Vedla Hermionu širokou chodbou s desítkami vysokých dveří.

„Víte, je nás tu málo, jsme tu vděční za každou pomoc. Ale všichni si myslí, že tu vychováváme malé grázlíky, tak sem nikdo nechce chodit. Jsem vždycky ráda, když si někdo některé z mých dětí vezme k sobě domů, aby ho vychoval jako svoje vlastní... Ale ona je vaše vlastní, co to plácám," roztržitě se usmála, když otevírala další z dveří. „Má stejný nos, i když hádám, že bude víc po vašem manželovi."

Nejdřív jen hlavou nakoukla do místnosti a až pak dveře široce rozevřela.

Hermiona vešla hned po ní a rychle se rozhlédla, jestli někde neuvidí Lucii. Našla ji téměř okamžitě – malou skrčenou postavičku v dětské posteli. Celá postel vibrovala od toho, jak plakala.

„Lucinko," rozběhla se k ní. „Pojď ke mě, miláčku," mumlala něžně, když si ji zvedala do náruče.

„Už je to dobrý, maminka si pro tebe přišla... Maminka už je tady..."


	5. Dvě věže

„Hermiono, ty ses asi úplně zbláznila! Jak jsi to proboha mohla udělat? Ty jsi unesla dítě!" vybuchl Viktor po hodině netrpělivého přecházení po obývacím pokoji, když za sebou jeho snoubenka konečně přibouchla dveře.

Před hodinou se i s Lucií přemístila k nim do domu a celou tu dobu strávila jejím uklidňováním. Na uklidnění Viktora si našla čas až teď, protože Lucie před několika minutami vyčerpáním usnula. Holčičce se totiž nikdo nenamáhal vysvětlit, co se vlastně stalo... Ráno ji ze spánku probudily nějaké rány a když utíkala k tatínkovi, aby vyhnal všechna strašidla z jejího pokoje, uviděla, jak ho zásahová jednotka bystrozorů nešetrně zatýká. Pak ji odvedli někam, kde sice bylo hodně dětí, ale nikdo si jí pořádně nevšímal. Až teď, skoro v poledne, se dozvěděla všechno potřebné.

„Já jsem neunesla jen tak nějaké dítě! Je to moje dcera. A neunesla jsem ji!" zakřičela na něj Hermiona zpátky. Nechápala, kde se v ní ta jistota brala, ale měla ji. A vítala ji.

„Aha, takže ses najednou rozhodla, že je tvoje? No to je báječné... Za necelý týden se máme brát a ty na mě takovou informaci zařveš jako vyvolávačka na trhu? To snad nemyslíš vážně!" z tmavých očí mu šlehaly blesky, když ji ironicky odpovídal. „A neunesla jsi ji... No, myslím, že kdokoliv další by měl jiný názor! Sakra, Hermiono, vždyť tě za to můžou zavřít!"

Na chvíli zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Ale to je to, co chceš, že jo? Ty chceš jít sedět do vězení, abys byla blízko jemu. Nejradši bys byla, kdyby vás dali rovnou do té samé cely, nemám pravdu?" zeptal se tiše.

„Ne, to teda zatraceně pravdu nemáš! Mě je Malfoy úplně ukradený. Jediné, co nás v tuhle chvíli spojuje, je to, že máme dceru. Nemůžu za to, sakra, ani se na to nepamatuju! Ale vím, že je Lucie moje, prostě to vím..." odvětila stejně tiše jako on.

„Chceš zrušit svatbu?"

Hermiona sebou při té otázce škubla, jako by dostala ránu bičem.

_Chci zrušit svatbu?To je jedinečná příležitost, Hermiono... Bojíš se přece svatby..._

„Ne, nechci zrušit svatbu," pronesla odhodlaně. „A ty?"

Dívala se na jeho typický zachmuřený výraz, který se jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky proměnil ve šťastný, trochu rošťácký a trochu spiklenecký úsměv. Ten úsměv, kvůli kterému se do něj před lety zamilovala.

„Ne, nechci zrušit svatbu. Nezrušil bych ji, ani kdybys řekla, že chceš. Protože já se tě jen tak nevzdám a už vůbec ne kvůli Malfoyovi... Nevěřím, že je Lucie tvoje dcera. Ale budu respektovat tvoje rozhodnutí. Ať bude jakékoliv, chci, abys věděla, že tě budu mít pořád rád..." rozechvěle se na ni podíval. „Mrzí mě, že jsem na tebe před chvílí křičel. Ale mám o tebe strach... Celou tu hodinu jsem se bál, že sem vlítne oddíl bystrozorů, aby tě zatkli," znovu nevědomky zvýšil hlas, když jí to říkal a otřásl se po celém těle.

„Pojď ke mě..." vybídl ji a vztáhl k ní ruce.

Neváhala ani okamžik, než se k němu rozeběhla, aby mu mohla přistát v náruči. Pevně se k němu přitiskla a nasála vůni kolínské, kterou od ní dostal k minulým Vánocům.

„Je mi to líto, Viktore, ani nevíš jak..." mumlala mu do košile. „Ale pro mě se tím nic nemění, pořád si tě chci vzít..."

Nechala se donést až k nejbližšímu křeslu, kam se Viktor společně s ní usadil. Němě vychutnávala jeho společnost a jako tolikrát předtím ji znovu uklidnila.

_Nelhala jsem mu... Opravdu se nic nezměnilo... Když se nepočítá to, že mám dceru a to, že se musím nějak vyrovnat s tím, že jsme kdysi s Malfoyem byli víc, než jen nejlepší nepřátelé..._

Zavrtala se mu obličejem do krku a snažila se uvolnit. Přesto ale její malá část zůstávala stále ve střehu, aby uslyšela sebemenší náznak toho, že se Lucie v její ložnici probrala a volá ji.

„Viktore..." povzdechla si do ticha místnosti a natáhla se k němu, aby ho políbila.

_Nic se nezměnilo... Ne v mých citech k němu. Nedokážu si už svůj život bez něj představit. A jestli chce svatbu, má ji mít._

Přivřela oči uspokojením, když ucítila jeho měkké rty na svých. Zabořila prsty do jeho krátce ostříhaných vlasů a začala mu je šťastně cuchat, ráda, že už se nehádají.

„Ehm, hmmm," ozval se do zvuku otevíraných dveří jásavý hlas jedné z Viktorových sester. „Mám přikryté oči a nevidím vůbec nic, nebojte se, mládeži."

Hermiona se musela při tom nepatřičném oslovení zasmát. Sama byla o čtyři roky starší, než Junia a Viktor byl starší o další tři roky.

Když vzhlédla ke dveřím, musela se zasmát podruhé, když uviděla svou budoucí švagrovou, jak stojí mezi dveřmi, jednu ruku na očích a v druhé dopis.

„Sakra práce, to tady ani nemůžu v klidu svést svého snoubence?" začala se Hermiona naoko rozčilovat. „Dělám tu skoro profesionální striptýz, strhávám ze sebe šaty, k tomu mi pomáhá tady ta hodná sexy slečna a on nám sem někdo vleze! To snad nemůže být pravda!" nadhodila znechuceně a začala v duchu počítat. Nedopočítala ani do dvou a Junia už s očima navrch hlavy spustila svou ruku dolů.

Sotva očima přehlédla poklidnou scénu, nafoukla tváře a uraženě promluvila:

„Pche, na to tě užije, dělat si ze mě srandu... Vám ten dopis snad ani nedám..."

„Ne, počkej, Junio," zarazil ji Viktor přísným hlasem a sjel Hermionu nesouhlasným pohledem. Snažil se jít svým sestrám příkladem a zrovna nevítal Hermioniny občasné úlety.

_Co by tomu řekla maminka... Mám na ně dávat pozor a ona jim tu vykládá takové věci! _jako by v hlavě slyšela jeho myšlenky a musela se tiše zahihňat. I Junia si rukou přikryla ústa, aby se neprozradila a vesele na Hermionu mrkla.

„Kdo nám píše?" zeptal se Viktor ledově.

Junia zamžourala na srolovaný pergamen ve své ruce, pak si ho přiblížila blíže k očím a nakonec oddálila asi na metr od sebe.

„Tybalt Tornatore, velitel bystrozorské zásahové jednotky..." přečetla profesionálně a vzhlédla. „To je ten idol, co nám sem vtrhnul brzo ráno? Byl to docela kanec, koukaly jsme na něj škvírou ve dveřích."

Mírně se začervenala pod přísným pohledem svého bratra.

„Ale neslyšely jsme vůbec nic, nemusíte se vůbec bát. Ani jedna jsme neslyšely tu vaši hádku. A i kdyby jsme ji slyšely, tak bychom neposlouchaly, protože je to neslušné..." začala trochu panicky drmolit a sehnula se, aby položila ruličku pergamenu na zem před sebe. „Já už vlastně musím jít. Tady máte ten dopis. Zatím čau!"

Jakmile domluvila, dřevěné dveře se za ní zavřely rychlostí blesku.

„Viktore, nesmíš své sestry takhle děsit!" napomenula ho Hermiona, když vstala z jeho klína. Přešla až ke dveřím, kde ze země sebrala zažloutlý papír. „Nechápu, jak se toho tvého pohledu můžou tak bát. Ale vždyť už jsou dospělé, všechny tři! Musíš na to brát ohledy a ne je pořád tak utiskovat!"

„Ty to nechápeš, miláčku. Je moje povinnost na ně dohlížet. Sice jsou dospělé, ale chovají se jako malé puberťačky a podle toho se k nim taky chovám," vysvětloval, zatímco se k ní přibližoval, aby si přes její rameno mohl přečíst dopis, který držela v rukou.

„Dvacet tisíc galeonů..." šeptal nevěřícně. „To nemyslí vážně, že ne?"

„Je to kauce za vraha, teda předpokládaného vraha, nemůžou dát přece kauci dvě stovky," vysvětlovala Hermiona stejně tiše.

Jejich rozhovor přerušilo zaklepání na dveře, vzápětí do mezery mezi nimi a stěnou strčila hlavu další Viktorova sestra – Luana.

„Co se tam píše?" zašeptala zvědavě.

„Chtějí za Draca Malfoye kauci dvacet tisíc galeonů," odpověděla pořád ještě potichu Hermiona.

Luana se otočila a něco špitala osobě, která stála za ní. Chvíli bylo ticho, než se za dveřmi ozval hlas Veronicy, poslední se sester.

„Už vidím ten titulek v novinách! Viktor Krum, skvělý chytač, zaplatil kauci Dracovi Malfoyovi, svému předchůdci v řadách Londýnskách orlů. Malfoy byl obviněn z vraždy a má dceru s Krumovou snoubenkou."

Veronica už půl roku pracovala jako stážistka v redakci Denního věštce a velice si zakládala na své schopnosti vymýšlet titulky, vyloženě lákající ke koupi novin.

„Ne, skvělý chytač je moc málo... To chce něco víc... Úžasný... Ne... Geniální... To je ono!" dováděla Luana větu své sestry k dokonalosti.

„Do svých pokojů," zařval Viktor tak, že sebou Hermiona trhla. „Obě!"

Jeho rozkaz následoval sled hlasitých ran a klapotu podpatků, jak dívky utíkaly pryč.

„Po kom jsou tak zatraceně zvědavé a vlezlé? A jak se to všechno dozvěděly? Já jim neříkal nic," ujišťoval svou snoubenku, když upíral nad počínáním svých sester oči v sloup.

„Já vím, žes jim nic neřekl. A vždyť to je jedno, stejně by si to přečetly zítra v novinách. Měl bys jim to všechno radši vysvětlit sám, pane geniální chytači. Vidíš, jak si tě váží? Měl bys být rád, že máš takové sestry," pohladila ho po paži, aby ho trochu uklidnila. „Dáš mi peníze, abych tu kauci mohla zaplatit, prosím? Stejně tam jdu na ten výslech, takže to vezmu při jednom... Mohl bys zatím dát pozor na Lucii? Budu se snažit být doma dřív, než se vzbudí."

xxxxx

„Malfoyi?" zavolala Hermiona do jeho cely, aby ho upozornila, že jde dál.

_Nemůžeš mu říkat Malfoyi. Je to otec tvojí dcery, určitě bys mu měla říkat jinak, než příjmením! _v hlavě jí vytanulo tisíce něžností, kterými jí nazýval Viktor. Ale to jí připadalo ještě míň vhodné, než příjmení, které jí zase znělo spíš jako nadávka.

„D-draco?" zakoktala se. Měla divný pocit, že mu tak ještě nikdy předtím neřekla.

Při pohledu na něj se jí nevědomky roztřásly ruce. Vypadal nebezpečně a na lícní kosti se mu zřetelně rýsovala temná modřina.

„Myslela jsem, že bystrozoři používají kouzla," vztáhla dlaň k jeho tváři, aby se jí mohla jemně dotknout. Žádné kouzlo, které znala, nemohlo podlitinu způsobit. Ztěžka polkla, když její prsty dosáhly na jeho pokožku a bříšky jí projelo slabé zajiskření. Ruku radši ihned stáhla.

„Zapla-," musela si odkašlat, aby mohla pokračovat dál. „Zaplatila jsem tvoji kauci. Můžeš jít..."

_Proč jsem vlastně souhlasila s tím, aby mu ji Viktor zaplatil? Co když je opravdu vinný? Co když ji zabil? _zděšeně se podívala do jeho ostře řezané tváře.

„Proč jsi to zaplatila?" zeptal se tiše a zkoumavě si ji prohlížel, až měla pocit, že se v jeho očích utopí.

„Kde je Lucie, víš to?" pokračoval v otázkách i v prohlížení. Navzdory chladu ve vězení cítila, jak jejím tělem stoupá vlna vedra.

„Lucie je u mě doma. Odvedla jsem jí ráno z dětského domova, kam ji dali bystrozoři," odpověděla mu jen na druhou část otázky, protože nevěděla, jak by odpověděla na tu první.

„Oni ji šoupli do dětského domova?" zvýšil Draco hlas rozčílením. „Zabiju je..."

„Draco, uklidni se..." nabádala ho. „Nikoho prosím nezabíjej, už teď máš dost problémů s vraždou tvojí tchyně. Lucinka je v pořádku, teď spí. Chci se vrátit, než se probudí, tak se přestaň rozčilovat a pojď!"

„Ty sis jí vzala k sobě?" překvapeně se na ni podíval svým stříbrným pohledem, až se jí zadrhl dech v hrdle.

„Ano, samozřejmě," odvětila přesto pevně, „je to přece taky moje dcera a nenechala bych ji v tom domě ani o okamžik déle! Ať mě klidně zavřou za únos..."

Udiveně k němu vzhlédla, když se pobaveně rozesmál. Jeho smích jí projel jako nůž.

_Znám ho. Znám ten smích... I ten způsob, jakým si mě prohlíží. Ale zároveň vím, že jsem mu nikdy předtím neřekla jménem. Co to má znamenat? Co mám dělat? Jsou to vzpomínky nebo si to jenom namlouvám?_

„Takže ty jsi unesla naši dceru?" vypravil ze sebe mezi jednotlivými záchvaty smíchu. „Umím si tě živě představit, statečnou, bijící se za práva slabších, jako vždycky. Uvědomuješ si vůbec, že kvůli téhle tvé vlastnosti Lucie přišla o matku? A teď ji díky té samé vlastnosti našla..."

Zhluboka si povzdechl.

„Tak to bychom to měli jít všechno do toho dětského domova vysvětlit, jinak Azkaban získá nejpůvabnějšího vězně, jakého kdy měl..."

_Co mi to tu povídá? Naši dceru... Přišla o matku... Našla ji..._

„Takže je to pravda? Máme spolu dítě?" vydechla s obtížemi. Bylo to něco jiného, když si to myslela sama a když to měla potvrzené i z úst Luciina otce.

_Mám dceru. Mám dceru s NÍM... Ona je moje dítě..._

Pevně stiskla víčka k sobě, protože se jí do očí draly zrádné slzy.

_Šest let mám dceru a nevím o ní. Přišla jsem o šest let jejího života..._

„Hermi," ucítila na svých rtech jeho dech, když se nad ní sklonil a vzápětí na nich ucítila i jeho rty. Nechápala, proč se jí zatočila hlava při tom letmém doteku, ale stalo se to, stejně jako včera. Nijak nereagovala, ani když se dotkl jazykem jejího spodního rtu, protože se jí najednou přestalo dostávat vzduchu. Nemohla se ani pohnout, ani přemýšlet. Až po chvíli pootevřela ústa, aby mu mohla polibek oplatit se stejnou vášní, s jakou ji líbal on.

Probral ji až její vlastní sten, který jí nevědomky unikl. Málem ho přeslechla přes hlasité bušení svého srdce.

_Co to děláš? Co to sakra děláš?_

Dlaněmi, kterými dříve hladila jeho záda, se vzepřela proti jeho hrudníku a odtáhla se od něj, aby se mohla syčivě nadechnout.

Protože nemohla udržet vztyčenou hlavu, nechala ji padnout nazad. Na malý moment pozorně sledovala tmavě šedivé, vlhké kameny nad sebou, než poraženecky zavřela oči, aby se nemusela dívat na nic. Svým myšlenkám ale neunikla.

_Ty jsi ale koza... Proč si to všechno tak moc komplikuješ? _nadávala si v duchu, když ji po tváři sklouzla první slza.

_Co teď mám dělat? Proč se tohle všechno děje zrovna mně?_

Náhle si nebyla zdaleka tak jistá, jako před chvílí, že si to všechno jenom nenalhává.

Přesto se usmála, stejně zdráhavě, jako zapadá horké letní slunce. Už totiž věděla, jak zjistí pravdu.


	6. Řešení

„Jdi ode mě!" přikázala Hermiona Dracovi po dalším neúspěšném pokusu ho od sebe odstrčit. Neměla dostatek síly, protože ji jeho objetí rozechvělo až do špiček prstů u nohou. „No tak, pusť mě!"

Musela potlačit neodbytné nutkání vytvořit ze svých ukazováčků kříž a vrazit mu ho pět centimetrů před oči, přesně jak to vídala v hororech, které tak ráda sledovala v televizi.

_Není to žádná krvelačná bestie, Hermiono! A ty nevěříš v Boha... _vysmívalo se jí její druhé já.

Bezohledně si zkousla spodní ret, který ji stále ještě brněl od jeho polibků, když se celou svou silou opřela o jeho hrudník, aby ho odstrčila. Nehnul se ani o píď.

Jeho plamenný pohled jí to také nijak neusnadňoval. Proti její vůli se jí podlomila kolena a upadla by, kdyby ji pevně nesvíral.

„No tak, Malfoyi! Nech mě jít! Poprosila jsem Viktora, aby dohlédl na Lucii, kdyby se vzbudila dřív, než se vrátím, ale nechci ho s ní nechávat dlouho o samotě, nemá s dětmi vůbec žádné zkušenosti!" Mlčky přešla to, že ani ona s dětmi zrovna často do styku nepřijde, když se nepočítají ty, které se přijdou podívat do jejího knihkupectví. „Měli bychom se vrátit co nejdřív..."

„Ty jsi nechala naši dceru s Krumem!" vyštěkl a ihned ji pustil, jako by se dotýkal rozpáleného železa. Trochu odstoupil a předklonil se, aby se jí mohl dívat z očí do očí.

Při jeho divokém výrazu se jí rozklepaly i ruce.

„Tak a mám toho dost... Dal jsem ti šest dlouhých let, abys přišla k rozumu. Vychovával jsem naši dceru bez tebe, oženil jsem se s jednou pipinou, aby měla aspoň nějakou matku... Chtěl jsem ti dát čas, aby sis mohla vzpomenout na minulost," cedil skrze zatnuté zuby, když přibližoval svůj nos k jejímu. „Ale ten čas právě vypršel... Chci tě zpátky, teď hned. Chci s tebou mít další děti. Nebudu už čekat!"

„Ty chceš se mnou další děti? Teď hned?" vypravila ze sebe a ztěžka polkla, zatímco se rozhlížela po cele kolem sebe.

_Ta postel je určitě zablešená a zem je hrozně špinavá! Po stěnách teče... voda? _nosní chřípí se jí zachvěla znechucením nad jejím okolím. _A o čem to tu vůbec přemýšlíš? Hermiono Grangerová, ty ses asi úplně pomátla! _nadávala si v duchu, ale přesto se neubránila jemnému třasu při představě, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se jí znovu dotkl.

„Pořád stejně praštěná... Ne teď, ty blázínku. Ale brzo..." vysvětloval jí se smíchem v hlase. „A teď jdeme!" Chytil ji za ruku a táhl ji za sebou pryč. Za dveřmi cely se ale obezřetně zastavil a postrčil Hermionu za sebe. Když vykoukla přes jeho rameno, zjistila, že jim v cestě brání temná silueta. Kolem nich se rozprostřel ještě větší chlad, než jaký panoval v Azkabanu normálně.

_Co to má znamenat? Mozkomoři by nám neměli bránit v odchodu... Vždyť tu kauci jsem zaplatila. Peníze snad byly v pořádku... Co tady teda dělá?_

„Nechte nás projít," vyzvala ho třesoucím se hlasem a z úst se jí vyvalil obláček páry. Byla neuvěřitelně vděčná Dracovi, že se za ním může skrýt. Okamžitě se k němu přitiskla blíž, aby od něj převzala trochu jeho tepla. „Mám povolení od ředitele Azkabanu, že pan Malfoy může odejít."

Mozkomor výhružně zavlál ve stojatém vzduchu a ona už si ve svých myšlenkách představovala, jak se k nim přibližuje na dosah a dává jim svůj polibek. Tváře jí štípaly, jak jí na nich začaly zamrzat slzy, které jí neovladatelně tekly z očí. Najednou neviděla jediný světlý bod ve své budoucnosti.

_To je bezvýchodné, jak se tady z toho vymotám? Nemám vůbec žádnou šanci... Co se mnou bude?_

„Mysli na Lucii," slyšela Dracův tichý pokyn. „Hůlku máš? Asi ho budeme muset nějak odstranit..."

_Hůlku? Kde mám hůlku? _bleskově přemýšlela. Rozčílením sotva dýchala, když rukou šátrala po své kabelce. Její pohyb ale přerušil skřípavý hlas.

„To nebude třeba." Prudce otočila hlavu, až jí ruplo za krkem. V muži, stojícím ve stínu, poznala pana Halla, ředitele věznice. Držel v ruce hůlku, kterou mířil na svého podřízeného. „Ustup!" zavelel mu autoritativně, ale očividně se bál, jak bude reagovat.

K jeho překvapení mozkomor opravdu couvl, a pak odplul svou cestou.

„Omlouvám se," řekl pan Hall tiše a pokynul rukou, aby ho následovali.

Museli utíkat, aby stačili jeho zběsilému tempu. Pospíchal, jako by mu hořelo za patami. Hermiona ignorovala Dracův starostlivý pohled, když se co chvíli otočil, jestli ho následuje. Pak ji radši chytl znovu za ruku, aby se ve spletitých chodbách neztratila.

„Vyzvedneme Lucii a přemístíme se do Malfoy Manor. Nastěhuješ se k nám. Malá odjíždí do školy pozítří. Chci, abys byla do té doby s ní," přikazoval jí přes rameno.

„Ale já musím zítra do práce!" volala na něj zoufale, když za ním utíkala tmavou, ošklivě zapáchající chodbou. Nic víc mu na to ale neřekla a sama se tomu divila. Nechápala, proč se nevzpříčí proti jeho komandování.

_Protože s ním chceš jít. Chceš strávit těch pár dní se svojí dcerou. Ať už tam bude on nebo ne. Víc dětí... Dobrý Merline, stůj při mně..._

Konečně je pan Hall dovedl až do místnosti s krbem, kde je bez rozloučení opustil. Draco rychle hodil do ohně hrst plnou letaxového prášku, který si nabral z misky na římse. Ani se nestačila pořádně rozkoukat a už vletěla do svého obýváku hned za ním.

V místnosti bylo nepřirozené ticho, které by se dalo krájet, dokud ho nepřerušil Viktorův rozzlobený hlas.

„Co on tady dělá?" uslyšela odněkud za sebou.

„Jdu si pro svoji dceru," odpověděl Draco nevýrazně. Zkoumavě se zadíval na tři dívky, sedící jako kukačky na pohovce hned naproti krbu. Pozorovaly scénu před sebou s očima velkýma jako talíře. Hermiona hádala, že jim Viktor zrovna dával jedno ze svých pravidelných kázání.

„Ahoj," pozdravila je nervózně, než je začala představovat. Na svého snoubence se radši ani nepodívala. „Holky, tohle je Draco Malfoy, Lucinčin otec. Draco, tohle jsou mé budoucí švagrové..." Bolestivě zamžikala při drtivém stisku, jakým sevřel její ruku, když vyslovila poslední slovo. „Junia, Luana a Veronica Krumovy," dokončila sípavě větu.

„Těší mě," Draco se na ně zářivě usmál. „Co děláte zítra a pozítří?"

_Co? Na co se jich to ptá? Proč se jich na to ptá? _prolétlo jí myslí.

Ani sestry nebyly z jeho otázky o mnoho chytřejší. Jako jedna otevřely překvapením ústa, až se Hermiona musela v duchu zasmát. Občas jí ve svých reakcích připadaly jako trojčata. Snažila se vyvléknout svou ruku z Dracovy, ale nedovolil jí to. Jako by se bál, aby mu neutekla.

„Chtěl bych, abyste zastoupily příští dva dny Hermionu v jejím knihkupectví. Stráví nějaký čas se svojí dcerou, než odjede do školy."

„Ale..." bylo to jediné, co byla schopná vyslovit.

„Ale jasně, že tě zastoupíme!" ozvala se nadšeně Junia. „Neboj, Hermi, prodáme víc knížek, než budeš schopná spočítat!"

„Ale..." namítla znovu.

„Ale to víš, že ti tam nějaký knížky necháme..." mrkla na ni vesele Luana. „Vždyť už jsme u tebe párkrát byly a víme, co a jak!"

„Fajn, dělejte, co umíte..." sotva mluvila s pevně stisknutými zuby snažením, jak se snažila svou ruku vyprostit z Dracova sevření. Když se jí to konečně povedlo, musela si ji třít druhou rukou, jak jí bolela. „Půjdu si sbalit nějaké věci."

Rozešla se ke dveřím, když ucítila stisk velké dlaně na svém rameni.

„Ne tak rychle," dolehl k ní výhružný Viktorův šepot. Normálně by se zatetelila blahem, že se ji přese všechno ještě snaží vyděsit, ale dnes by jí po setkání s mozkomorem vystrašilo máloco. Proto na něj jen vrhla pohled polapené laně.

„Dva dny, miláčku," prosila ho potichu. „Dej mi ty dva dny, prosím..."

_Vážený pane řediteli,_

_jak se máte?_

Psala Hermiona svým pečlivě nabroušeným orlím brkem a druhou rukou si přidržovala konec pergamenu, aby se jí nesroloval dřív, než zaschne černý inkoust.

Seděla právě v pracovně a snažila se vyplodit dopis pro Brumbála. Tušila, že jedině on jí řekne pravdu ohledně toho roku, na který si pořád nedokázala vzpomenout.

„Jak se máte? Není to blbý? To zní, jako by sis s ním tykala... Ty si s ním tykáš, Hermiono?" ptala se udiveně Luana a předklonila se přes Hermionino rameno, aby lépe viděla. Těsně vedle pergamenu dopadl její těžký černý cop. Okamžitě si ho přehodila zpátky na záda, aby nerozmazala Hermionino snažení.

„To ty jsi blbá, Lulu!" okřikla svou mladší sestru Junia, sedící na opěradle druhé strany židle. „To víš, že si s ním netyká. Kdyby si s ním tykala, tak mu napíše třeba milý pane řediteli, ne vážený! Teda myslím... My jsme si přece taky s naším ředitelem netykaly a to byl o mnoho mladší, než pan Brumbál! To je prostě tady v Anglii slušnost, ptát se lidí, jak se mají. Ať to tam nechá.."

„Ježíši, nechte mě, vy dvě! Píšu to já nebo vy?" houkla na ně Hermiona, když si namáčela brk do kalamáře. „A navíc přece vím, co mu chci napsat."

„Nene, Hermi, podle mě bys měla počkat, až se Veru vrátí z výzvěd. Ona má to básnické střevo, určitě ti poradí, jak to napsat..." radila jí Junia a pohledem zalétla ke dveřím, jako by je hypnotizovala, aby její sestra konečně přišla.

„Já umím psát dopisy!" ohradila se Hermiona nasupeně. „Přece jsem si psala s vaším bratrem docela dlouhou dobu!"

„Juni, ona má pravdu. Píše určitě super dopisy, když na Viktora zapůsobily natolik, aby se za ní rozjel do Anglie..." uznala Luana a se smíchem sledovala, jak se Hermiona rozhořčeně nadechla, aby jim rázně odpověděla.

„Ale tady přece nezáleží na obsahu, ale na formě! Chceš snad, aby si o tobě pan Brumbál myslel něco nehezkého?" skočila ji Junia do řeči dřív, než vůbec stihla promluvit.

Hermiona jen slabě zasténala a začala pečlivě studovat hřbety svých dlaní a špičky prstů, jestli nespatří pupence nebo rovnou květy. Vůbec by se nedivila, předpokládala, že z Viktorových sester jednou vykvete. Ale zatím jen poslušně čekala na Veronicu.

Tak jako na povel vstoupila do pracovny. Oba palce měla vztyčené.

„Žijí. Oba!" hlaholila dobrou zprávu. „Viktor chlastá v obýváku a Malfoy sedí na vaší posteli a sleduje tu tvojí nádhernou a roztomilou dcerušku. Je ti hrozně podobná, víš to?" usmívala se na Hermionu, když se hnala, aby ji i s židlí objala. „Díky, díky, díky! Budu slavná! Teda ještě slavnější! Znám osobně další celebritu!" vypískla nadšením.

„Koho?" zeptala se podezíravě Hermiona s neblahým tušením, že se jí odpověď vůbec nebude líbit.

„No přece Draca Malfoye." Veronika vykulila oči překvapením, že to její budoucí švagrové nedošlo hned.

„Poprvé jsi ho viděla asi třicet sekund a podruhé klíčovou dírkou..." zpražila její nadšení Luana a vyplázla na svou sestru jazyk. „Takže ho vlastně neznáš, tak se s tím laskavě přestaň chlubit!"

„A proč by se tím měla chlubit?" stále nechápala Hermiona. Měla pocit, že jestli s nimi stráví ještě půl hodiny, skončí u svatého Munga v oddělení Trvalých poškození, a to na ni sestry ani nebudou muset použít žádné zaklínadlo.

„On je přece kapacita," začala Veronica vysvětlovat, mluvila na ni pomalu, jako na malé dítě. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že ty to jako majitelka knihkupectví nevíš! Říká ti něco jméno Raphael Becnel?" nadzvedla vyčkávavě obočí.

„No promiň... To víš, že mi to jméno něco říká. Píše dost dobré detektivky, mám je ráda. Kritici ho docela oslavují, nechápu, proč se jeho knihy neprodávají... Ale slyšela jsem, že chce proniknout na mudlovský trh a tam ho snad čtenáři přijmou líp..." odpověděla Hermiona skoro uraženě, že dívka pochybovala o jejích vědomostech.

„Ano, správně," ocenila dívka její znalosti. „Ale na co jsi zapomněla, je on. Raphael Becnel, vlastním jménem Draco Malfoy, narozený roku 1980 v hrabství Wessex. Jednou ženatý, jeho manželka byla Claire Saymorová – Malfoyová, zahynula letos v zimě při nehodě v letaxové síti. Má dceru Lucii, další potomky plánuje, stejně jako další knihy," recitovala zpaměti Veronica. Když uviděla překvapené obličeje svých společnic, trochu se začervenala. „No co, ve škole bereme moderní literaturu. Myslely jste si, že se vůbec neučím?"

„On je... On?" vypravila ze sebe ztěžka Hermiona. Vůbec nevěděla, co si o tom má myslet. Draca si vždycky představovala jako muže činu – buď jako smrtijeda nebo jako pracovníka ministerstva. Ale jako spisovatele? To nikdy.

„No, Veru, když se budeš chovat slušně, třeba z tebe udělá postavu ve své další knize," smála se své sestře Junia. „Pravděpodobně tě tam hodně brutálně zavraždí... Ale teď musíš pomoct Hermioně napsat dopis pro pana Brumbála."

Veronica si položila hlavu na Hermionino rameno a četla si, co napsala.

„Mě se to líbí. Krátké a výstižné..." odhadla černovláska, než se zvedla zpátky do stoje.

Hermiona poraženecky zavřela oči._Tohle se mi určitě jenom zdá, to nemůže být pravda..._

„Ven!" vykřikla po Viktorově vzoru a prstem ukázala na dveře. „Zmizte!"

„Veru, ty jsi úplně blbá. Ona nepíše panu Brumbálovi jen proto, aby se ho zeptala, jak se má! To jí nezajímá!" Hermiona za sebou uslyšela hlas jedné z dívek a obrátila se, aby ji zpražila pohledem. „Teda zajímá jí to. A moc! Ale píše mu proto, aby se zeptala, co dělala ten kritický rok... OK, OK, už jdeme!"

Zhluboka do sebe nasála vůni dřeva, než začala znovu psát. Po několika minutách si dopis po sobě znovu četla:

_Vážený pane řediteli,_

_jak se máte? Vím, že jste proti tomu, aby se lidem, postiženým tím výbuchem při poslední bitvě, říkala pravda o té části minulosti, na kterou se nepamatují. Ale já to musím vědět. Je pravda, že mám dceru s Dracem Malfoyem?_

_Odpovězte prosím obratem. Závisí na tom celý můj další život._

_S pozdravem_

_Hermiona Grangerová_

_PS: Dopis se může dostat do nesprávných rukou, proto vás poprosím o zašifrování._

_Za necelý týden si budu brát Viktora Kruma. Byla bych poctěna, kdybyste se na mou svatbu dostavil. Jestliže napíšete, že se svatby zúčastníte, budu to brát tak, že celá věc, o které jsem Vám psala, je jen sprostý výmysl. Děkuji._

_HG_

Pečlivě dopis zapečetila a do rychle schnoucího vosku obratně vyryla několik čar. Pak pokynula impozantně vyhlížejícímu Puštíkovi, sedícímu na poličce u dveří, aby k ní přilétl a připevnila mu dopis k noze.

Přešla k oknu a otevřela ho dokořán.

„Leť, Rafíku. Dones ten dopis Brumbálovi co nejrychleji, prosím," žádala sovu.


	7. Kam patřím

Hermiona přivřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla čerstvého vzduchu. Nad jeho čistotou se jí trochu zamotala hlava – už dlouho neopustila Londýn a jeho znečištěné ulice, a tak byla zvyklá na spíš smog. Rukou zatápala po nedalekém plotu, potřebovala se na chvíli opřít, aby neupadla.

Úsměv z tváře jí ale nezmizel, užívala si poslední den se svojí dcerou, než odjede do školy. Už jí bolely koutky úst, protože se usmívala od časného rána, kdy je Draco probudil a pomocí přenášedla se s nimi přenesl do Hengetsburry head, známého, a mezi kouzelníky oblíbeného parku, který se nacházel hned u Atlantiku. Poslední den prázdnin se tu procházelo hodně rodin s dětmi.

Ještě nikdy předtím tu nebyla, ale hned si to tu zamilovala. Všude kolem se rozprostíraly nízké keře ve všech odstínech zelené. Zelená jí ještě nikdy nepřipadala zelenější. I v duchu se smála, ale spíš nad svojí bláhovostí. Od té doby, co poznala Lucii, jí připadalo, že má přiostřené smysly. Barvy se jí zdály barevnější, vůně ostřejší a zvuk jasnější. Její pokožka byla citlivější na dotek.

„Lucie," převalovala to jméno na jazyku. Líbilo se jí, jak zní.

Teď, když měla dceru, všechno jí připadalo jiné, lepší. Vůbec jí nezáleželo na překážkách, které určitě vyvolají změnu určeného směru jejího budoucího života. Jediné, co ji znervózňovalo, byl Dracův neustálý a všudypřítomný pohled. Pronásledoval ji celou tu dobu, co byli venku. Naskakovala jí z něj husí kůže, i když si to tisíckrát zakázala.

_Za pět dní se vdáváš. Nemáš právo na to, aby tě takhle naprosto vyhodil z konceptu jiný muž... Viktor si to nezaslouží! _

Počítala do deseti, aby se uklidnila, zatímco její vnitřní hlas vedl ten nepříjemný monolog.

Nacházeli se u jednoho z mnoha sirných jezírek, kde žily kouzelné žáby.

Lucie seděla na bobku u velkého, šedě zbarveného kusu skály a upřeně sledovala stejně šedou žábu, která se pokoušela předstírat, že není nic víc, než jen další kámen. Děvčátko se jí ale snažilo zmást a dokonale napodobovalo žabí kvákání, aby ji přimělo k řeči.

Hermiona se pohodlně opřela o plot za sebou, oddělující kamenitou stezku od jezírka a na chvíli si vydechla. Nechala vítr, přicházející od moře, aby si pohrával s jejími letními šaty. Jemná látka ji hladila kolena.

„Mamí," hulákala hurónsky její dcera. „Můžu si tu žábu vzít domů? Myslím, že mě má ráda! A do školy si můžeme brát zvířata! Prosím!"

Musela se až otřást nad tím, jaký účinek na ni mají dceřiny přesvědčovací schopnosti. Lucie vypadala jako malý andílek, když nasadila dokonale prosebný výraz. Její oči měly stejnou barvu, jako obloha nad nimi.

Bezradně pohlédla na Draca, který stál kousek od ní. Na výlet se oblékl do pohodlné košile a vyšisovaných džín, teď si zahákl ruce za poutka u kalhot a zhoupl se na patách, když si očividně užíval její rozpaky. Zpod přivřených víček na ni vrhal pobavený pohled, vyzývající ji, aby si slasti rodičovství vyžrala až do dna.

_Žábu? Proč zrovna žábu? Nemám žáby ráda! Proč nechce třeba kočku?_

„Pojď se na ní podívat, mami! Chce se s tebou seznámit!" volala Lucie.

_Seznámit? Co tím myslí? Já se s žádnou žábou seznamovat nebudu!_

„Co mám dělat?" zasyčela na Draca, když si zakrývala rukou ústa. Jen při pomyšlení na to, že by se měla přiblížit k šedému tvorovi, se jí zvedl žaludek. Očima prosila blonďáka, aby ji zachránil. Srdce jí prudce bušilo nejen odporem nad obojživelníkem, ale i nad způsobem, jakým se na ni díval.

„Broučku, nech maminku chvíli odpočinout, ještě je celá udýchaná od toho, jak jste se honily," spiklenecky na ni mrkl, než pokračoval dál. „Tu žabičku si klidně vezmi, zaplatíme ji u východu z parku. Ale musíš si ji nést sama. Já, ani maminka ti pomáhat nebudeme. Jestli chceš vlastní zvířátko, tak se o něj musíš postarat sama. Bude to tvoje odpovědnost a budeš se muset hodně snažit, aby se mu u tebe líbilo. Myslíš, že to sama zvládneš?"

Hermiona si snažila zapamatovat každé jeho slovo i výraz, protože nepochybovala, že ji takových situací čeká ještě na tisíce.

Nemohla se ubránit tomu, aby se její úsměv ještě rozšířil, když viděla Draca v roli otce.

Znovu ji překvapil.

_Spisovatel a táta... Kdo by to do něj kdy řekl?_

„Ale tati, už jsem přece velká holka! Daniel má taky žábu a ukazoval mi, jak se o ni stará. Ale ta jeho není tak hezká, jako ta moje." Lucie nasadila tak dospělý výraz, že Draco vyprskl smíchy.

„Támhle je, támhle je! Dane!" zakřičela a pružně se zvedla z dřepu. Chňapla ještě po svém novém mazlíčkovi, než se rozeběhla k hnědovlasému chlapci, přibližně stejného věku, jako ona sama. „Mám taky žábu, podívej! Táta mi to dovolil!" vrazila mu svou pýchu pod nos.

Hermiona se tázavě zadívala na Draca.

„Mladý Zabini, Blaisův syn," představil jí na dálku přítele jejich dcery.

Přimhouřila oči a zamžourala na dálku, aby porovnala chlapcovy rysy s mladíkem, na kterého se pamatovala ještě ze školy. Pár společných rysů tu bylo, ale asi by nepoznala, že se jedná o příbuzné.

„Draco," ozval se vedle nich sytý baryton a Hermiona leknutím nadskočila. Muž, stojící těsně u nich, se střídavě díval z ní na Draca. Vzápětí se široce usmál a sevřel blonďáka v medvědím objetí. „Ani nevíš, jak jsem kvůli tobě rád! To je skvělá zpráva!" mumlal a poplácával ho po zádech.

Málem jí vypadly oči z důlků, když Blaise objal i ji.

„Tak sis konečně vzpomněla... Už bylo načase, s Dracem nebylo k vydržení!" šeptal ji do ucha a málem z ní vymáčkl duši, jak pevně ji k sobě tiskl.

„Dej ty ruce pryč, Blaisi," zaznělo v Dracově hlase jemné varování, když se starostlivě díval na Hermionin zmatený výraz. „A drž jazyk za zuby, ještě si nevzpomněla..."

Blaise se jí skoro proti její vůli líbil. Už vůbec nevypadal jako ten zachmuřený chlapec, kterého tolikrát viděla se potulovat po chodbách školy v Bradavicích.

Stal se z něj vysoký, pohledný, sympatický... otec.

„Hlídej si dobře toho svýho chuligána, Blaisi. Jestli se Lucii něco stane..." nedokončil Draco svou větu, ale závěr byl tak jasný, jako by ho vyslovil.

„Hele, to ty by sis jí měl hlídat! Pokud vím, posledně to byl Dan, kdo přišel s vyraženým zubem!" ohradil se jeho přítel se zvednutým obočím.

„Ale to se mu jen snažila pomoct. Ten zub už se mu delší dobu viklal a ne a ne vypadnout!" bránil Draco svou dceru.

Blaise mu ale hned odporoval: „To říká ona. Já tomu říkám rána pěstí..." poznamenal ironicky.

„Lucie je jemná mladá slečna. Po mamince," mrkl na Hermionu významně Draco.

Nad intimitou toho pohledu se jí roztřásla kolena. Nebyla na takové řeči zvyklá a teď byla ráda, že má stále v dosahu plot, který už ji zachránil jednou.

„Au! Lucino, to si vypiješ!" zazněl vzduchem jasný dětský hlásek. Všichni tři dospělí se ihned otočili na své ratolesti, honící se po travnatém svahu. Luciiny vlasy vlály divoce ve větru, když jako kamzík šplhala nahoru.

_Utíkej, Lucie! Uteč mu!_ fandila Hermiona své dceři v duchu.

Pobaveně si povzdechla, když uviděla její žábu, metelící si to nenápadně k jezírku, aby se schovala.

„Vybere si novou," ujistil ji Draco, když zpozoroval, kam se dívá. Jen si nebyla jistá tím, že chtěla být ujištěna.

Chytl ji za ruku a společně s Blaisem se vydali po stopách svých řvoucích dětí.

Následovala ho a přitom nechala dva muže, ať si povídají a své myšlenky rozeběhnout, kam chtějí.

I když si to ráno zakázala, myslela na Viktora, na jejich společnou budoucnost a na to, co k němu cítí. Najednou jí jejich vztah přišel směšně prázdný, bez větších jisker a vzruchů, nesnesitelně stabilní. Přesný opak pocitů, které v ní vyvolával Draco pouhým pohledem, svou blízkostí.

A Lucie... Ještě nikdy se necítila tak celá, tak spokojená, jako když sledovala svou dceru, jak utíká. Jako by se vznášela. A přesně tak si připadala i ona – jako kdyby poletovala na svém soukromém obláčku.

Jemný dotek dlaně na své tváři brala jako součást toho pocitu, probraly ji až jemné jiskřičky, které pronikly opáleným líčkem. Mimovolně se k dlani tváří přitiskla.

„Tolik jsi mi chyběla," šeptal muž, stojící jen několik centimetrů od ní.

Mělký dech se jí zrychlil, když pohlédla do jeho očí.

„K-kam šel Blaise?" zeptala se a zadívala se radši někam za jeho rameno. Snažila se soustředit na hučení vln – zřejmě došli až k útesům.

„Poslal jsem ho pryč. Dana tu nechal, aby si mohl hrát s Lucií. Chtěl jsem s tebou být sám," odvětil tiše svůdným hlasem, ze kterého se jí roztočila hlava.

„Draco, prosím." Hermiona si olízla náhle suché rty. „Tohle není správné... Jsem zasnoubená... Nedívej se na mě... Nedívej se na mě _takhle _!"

_Vzpamatuj se, vzpamatuj se! Uklidni se. Nádech. Nadechni se!_ přikazovalo jí její podvědomí.

„Hermiono..." namítl naléhavě.

_Nic neříkej, prosím. Ať nic neříká! A ať se ke mě už nepřibližuje... Tohle není správné..._

Přesto ale nedokázala jeho dotyku vzdorovat. Nebyla se schopná ani pohnout, jen vychutnávala jeho blízkost.

„Hermiono!" zaslechla znovu, tentokrát ale rozhořčeným tónem – ne mazlivým jako před chvilkou. A taky rozdílným hlasem, který ale důvěrně znala.

Prudce od Draca odskočila a provinile pohlédla na svého snoubence, prkenně stojícího několik metrů od nich. Ztěžka polkla, když uviděla jeho vztekem zkřivenou tvář.

„Můžeš mi, prosím, vysvětlit, co to má sakra znamenat?" ptal se Hermiony, zatímco žárlivě sledoval blonďáka. „Dovolil jsem ti odejít, abys mohla strávit dva dny s jeho dcerou. NE S NÍM!"

„Ty mě sleduješ?" tázala se ledově. Nemohla uvěřit, že by se Viktor k něčemu takovému snížil. S určitým smutkem se uvědomila, že jí nevěřil natolik, aby ji nechal bez dozoru. Že nepočkal, dokud se sama nevrátí.

_Pokrytče! Málem ses s Dracem zase líbala a teď očekáváš, že ti Viktor bude věřit?_

„A divíš se snad? Za několik dní se bereme, proboha! Nenechám si tě vyfouknout přímo před nosem!" křičel hnědovlasý mládenec.

„Já od tebe ale nechci odejít, Viktore! Dala jsem ti slovo, že si tě vezmu a to slovo dodržím! Myslíš, že bych byla schopná svůj slib nesplnit? To mě tak málo znáš?"

_Potrefená husa se vždycky ozve... Nejlepší obrana je útok... _vysmívalo se jí její podvědomí._On si tohle nezaslouží!_

Snažila se potlačit výčitky. Nechovala se zrovna jako zářivý vzor snoubenky.

„Jdeme domů," procedil mezi pevně stisknutými čelistmi. Chytil ji za ruku, aby se společně s ní přemístil.

„Nikam nepůjde," zarazil ho mrazivě Draco, hůlku v napřažené ruce. „Na to můžeš rovnou zapomenout, Krume. Dal jsi jí dva dny a já chci, aby je strávila se svojí dcerou. Její místo je u Lucie, ať chceš nebo ne..."

„Myslíš, že jsem blázen? Nenechám ji s tebou už ani minutu o samotě!" ujišťoval ho Viktor nepřátelsky, když i on vytahoval z kapsy svou hůlku.

„Nechte toho! Bavíte se o mě, jako bych tu nebyla nebo byla nesvéprávná!" vykřikla rozzlobeně Hermiona. „Nezeptáte se ani jeden, co chci já?"

Oba muži zarytě mlčeli, připraveni seslat co nejrychleji nějaké odporné kouzlo na svého protivníka.

„A ty hůlky si strčte někam... Jsou tu děti!" naléhala na ně, zatímco se kradmo dívala, jestli si Lucie s Danem něčeho nevšimli. Nemile překvapená zjistila, že utíkají přímo k nim a její dcera má velice rozhněvaný výraz, stejný, jako její otec.

„Ať jde pryč, mami," křičela dívka už z dálky. „Nemám ho ráda. Divně se kouká. Ať nás nechá!"

Viktorovi zahrály svaly na tváři, když pevně stiskl zuby.

„Není to tvoje dítě, Hermiono. Dovol mi, ať zjistím pravdu! Nevěřím tomu grázlovi ani slovo," loupl pohledem po Dracovi.

Bolestivě zamžikal, když ucítil drobné pěstičky, silně mu bušící do břicha a přísně shlédl na blonďatou holčičku pod ním.

„Je to moje maminka! Je a je a je! Jdi pryč, nemám tě ráda!" vřískala z plných plic, když se vyplašeně snažil znehybnit její ruce. Protože se mu to nedařilo, strčil jí pod bradičku svou hůlku.

„Jdi ode mě!" zaskuhral výhružně a zatlačil hůlku do jemné pokožky.

„Viktore," zasténala vyděšeně Hermiona. „Nech ji, prosím! Je ještě malá!"

„_Expilliarmus, _" zahřímal Luciin otec se zlobně přivřenýma očima. Počkal si, dokud Viktorova hůlka nevystřelila do vzduchu a Hermiona rychle neobjala jejich dceru, než si nepřítelovu hůlku přivolal k sobě. Okamžitě ji přelomil na dvě menší.

„Vypadni, než tě zabiju," vypravil ze sebe ztěžka.

„Běž domů, Viktore. Vrátím se zítra..." Musela si stoupnout mezi něj a Draca, aby se jí podařilo upoutat jeho pozornost. „Jestli mě miluješ, pochopíš to..."

Ztěžka dýchala, protože jí bylo nevolno. Nemohla se vzpamatovat z toho, že její snoubenec mířil hůlkou na její dceru. Věděla, že by jí nikdy neublížil, ale stejně se ještě celá třásla z toho šoku. Pevně k sobě tiskla Lucii, která se třásla stejně jako ona.

„Ale on už se tě ani nedotkne," pokynul bradou směrem k Dracovi a vyzývavě nadzvedl obočí.

„Nedotknu se jí, pokud nebude sama chtít," složil Draco pochybný slib, „ale rozhodně ti to nijak neulehčím. Ona ti nepatří. Patří ke mě a naší dceři..."

Hermioně se kroutil žaludek, když poslouchala, jak se kvůli ní hádají. Přála si mít jistotu aspoň jednoho z nich, protože v tuto chvíli nevěděla, co si má myslet.

Chtěla zůstat s Viktorem, jejich vztah se osvědčil, i když postrádal tu výbušnost, kterou bez všech pochyb měl její dřívější vztah s Dracem. Výbušnost, kterou má jejich vztah i teď, ačkoli nevěděla, co si o něm má myslet.

A pak tu byla Lucie, její dcera. Teď už nemůže zapomenout na to, že má dítě a rozhodně už ji nikdy neopustí.

„Viktore, jdi, prosím," šeptala vyčerpaně.

„Mami?" ozval se do tichého šplouchání Luciin unavený hlásek o několik hodin později. „Můžu dneska spát s tebou v posteli?"

Naléhavost dotazu přiměla Hermionu se zkoumavě zadívat na svou dceru, smutně si hrající ve vaně s gumovými kachničkami. Znepokojeně si všimla, že jí po tvářích stékají slzy.

„To víš, že můžeš spát se mnou. Copak se stalo, zlatíčko?" zeptala se, jako by neznala odpověď. Ale ona příčinu dceřiných slz znala, stejně jako těch, které se hromadily v očích i jí. Čeká je poslední večer, poslední noc a poslední ráno, než Lucie odjede na Kouzelnickou akademii, přípravnou školu pro malé čaroděje.

„Chci, abys jela se mnou..." zavzlykala srdceryvně světlovlasá dívenka.

„Ale Lucinko, vždyť jsi za dva týdny zpátky doma na víkend. Slibuju, že tu budu... To není tak dlouhá doba a budeš tam s Danem, toho máš přece ráda, ne?" snažila se jí statečně utěšovat. Jí samotné připadalo těch několik dní jako tisíc. Vůbec už ani nepřemýšlela o tom, že by jela na líbánky na celý měsíc. Chtěla být za dva týdny doma, aby mohla strávit víkend se svou dcerou.

„Ale já chci tebe," slepě trvala na svém Lucie, když popotahovala nosem.

„Tak copak, mladá dámo, není už čas na to, jít do postele?" Přišel Draco zkontrolovat stav věcí. Něžně vytáhl svou již téměř rozmáčenou dceru a osušil ji teplým proudem vzduchu ze své hůlky. „Půjdeme na kutě, co?"

„Budu spát s maminkou v jedné posteli," oznamovala mu mezitím důležitě. „A s tebou."

Hermiona vytřeštila oči nad nevinnou poznámkou a vyděšeně se zadívala na skloněného muže. Nedovedla si ani představit, že by s ním strávila noc v jedné posteli, aniž by se jí prudce nerozbušilo srdce. Navíc věděla, že tohle by se Viktorovi ani trochu nelíbilo.

„Buď se mnou nebo s maminkou, musíš si vybrat, cvrčku..." nenechal se Draco vyvést z míry.

„Ale já chci s vás oba. Dan říkal, že jeho tatínek a maminka taky spí v jedné posteli a když chce, tak si k nim může vlézt..." vystrčila spodní ret a ten den už poněkolikáté nasadila svůj přesvědčovací výraz.

Hermiona klidně oddychovala, snažila se předstírat, že spí. Ve skutečnosti ale neměla na spánek ani pomyšlení.

_Jak bych mohla spát, když je tu on?_pomyslela si unaveně. Její jediné štěstí bylo, že Lucie ležela v posteli mezi nimi. Přesto ale cítila jeho přítomnost stejně, jako by se jí dotýkal.

_S Viktorem aspoň dokážu usnout. To je plus, nebo ne?_

Aby byla poctivá, musela uznat, že jí ve spánku brání nejen to, že Draco necelý metr od ní, ale i neskutečné vedro. Lucie se k ní tiskla zády a většina blonďatých vlásků se jí dostala pro ni neznámým důvodem do úst. Co chvíli se je snažila vyplivnout, ale vždycky se dostaly zpět.

Odkopala jednou nohou deku, aby větrala aspoň částí těla, když uslyšela známe klepání na okno, které znamenalo jediné – její puštík se vrátil.

Co možná nejtišeji a nejněžněji, jak mohla, se odlepila od své dcery a vstala z postele. Lehkými kroky našlapovala po tlustém koberci až k velkému oknu, kterého otevřela na škvírku velkou tak, aby se mohl protáhnout dovnitř.

„Rafíku, konečně... Máš dopis od Brumbála?" ptala se nehlesně, zatímco ho prohledávala. Nijak nespěchala, protože tušila, co si přečte. Věděla to tak jasně, jako svítil měsíc na obloze. Ve vzkazu bude potvrzení, že měla kdysi s vztah s Dracem Malfoyem, ze kterého se narodila malá Lucie. Jen netušila, co bude dělat. Dobře si uvědomovala, že Viktor se s tím nesmíří.

_Jestli mě miluje, bude to muset respektovat... Své dcery se nezřeknu. A Draco... Budu se snažit s ním nemít moc co do činění..._

Konečně nahmatala malou zapečetěnou obálku, kterou tiše otevřela a v měsíčním světle začala číst.

Poté, co dopis dočetla, se jí zastavil dech a rychle text přelétla očima ještě několikrát. Ten se přesto nezměnil.

_Vážená slečno Grangerová,_

_Vaší svatby se rád zúčastním, dejte mi prosím vědět místo a čas konání._

_S uctivým pozdravem_

_Albus Brumbál_


	8. Zbabělá a zmatená

Hermiona klečela na tvrdém dřevěném stupínku, třesoucí se dlaně spojené před svým obličejem, který nevyjadřoval vůbec žádné emoce. Navenek to vypadalo, že se modlí. Všichni předpokládali, že se v tento šťastný den bude modlit. Proto ji také nikdo nevyrušoval, nechali ji o samotě v jedné z postranních kapliček chrámu svaté Kateřiny, kde se za necelou hodinu měl odehrát obřad, na který celá vesnice čekala přes deset let. Už se dlouho těšili, až si Viktor Krum, nejvýznačnější rodák jejich obce, vybere nevěstu a v jejich kostele ji učiní svou ženou.

Hermiona ale měla daleko ke klidu, který vyjadřovalo její tělo. Lépe řečeno ještě nikdy neměla ke klidu tak daleko. _Zbabělá... Jsi tak zbabělá... Neschopná..._

V očích se jí hromadily slzy a v jejím nitru zuřil nemilosrdný boj, když vzpomínala na události té osudné noci, kdy se dozvěděla, že nic z toho, v co věřila, není pravda. Kdy se dozvěděla, že se zmýlila, že ji srdce i pocity zradily...

xoxox

Vzkaz od Brumbála četla tolikrát, že zeleně napsaná slova viděla i za zavřenými víčky, když poraženecky zavřela oči. Plála jasným plamenem, pálila a drásala její duši do krve. Nechápala, jak mohla být tak slepá, tak důvěřivá. Neměla žádný důkaz a stejně uvěřila lžím Draca Malfoye. Po tom všem, co ji provedl ve škole, se nenaučila vůbec nic.

Dopis nechala shořet, aby jí nepřipomínal její chybu. Netečně se dívala, jak se žhavý popel snáší na jistě drahý koberec.

Pak pohledem zalétla na poklidně spící dvojici ve své posteli. Jejich plavé vlasy se ve světle měsíce v úplňku stříbřitě leskly. Musela si přitisknout dlaň na ústa, aby nezačala křičet nahlas.

_Proč? Proč já?_

Předklonila se, protože se jí žaludek začal zmítat v silné nevolnosti a neslyšně se rozběhla po měkkém koberci ke dveřím. Ani nezamrkala, když bosou nohou šlápla na žhavý důkaz své naivity.

Roztřásla se zimou, když vkročila do chladné koupelny a poklekla na tvrdé dlaždice u záchodu. V další silné křeči se nad ním překlonila.

Jen tak mimochodem cítila teplé prsty, shrnující jí vlasy dozadu, aby je neušpinila.

Když konečně přestala zvracet, úlevné slzy se jí rozeběhly po tváři. Opřela se rozpáleným čelem o bílou kameninu toalety, aby sebrala dostatek síly na návrat do reality.

„Co se stalo?" uslyšela přímo za sebou starostlivý hlas._Falešně starostlivý..._

Těžce se zvedla z kleku a otočila se k postavě, stojící za ní. Vyčítavě pohlédla do Dracových pátrajících očí, než se kolem něj protáhla k umyvadlu, aby se opláchla.

xoxox

„Hermi?" Přerušila její zamyšlení bázlivě Junia. „Já vím, že se modlíš za to, aby tvoje manželství bylo šťastné... Ale otec Jan s tebou chce mluvit. Měla by ses vyzpovídat."

Nervózně se na Hemrionu usmála a nerozhodně se rozhlédla kolem sebe, jako by hledala pomoc.

„Dovedeš mě k němu, prosím?" zeptala se jí Hermiona, zatímco se zvedala na ztuhlé nohy. Chlácholivě oplatila své budoucí švagrové její úsměv.

_Zbabělče... Za hodinu začíná svatba, se kterou jsi nikdy neměla souhlasit a ty ještě pořád nejsi schopná říct, že to není to, co chceš..._

Cítila se zrazená. S Viktorem plánovali malý obřad v okruhu těch nejbližších u nich na zahradě, který se ale v průběhu těch několika dní, co strávila s Dracem a jeho dcerou, změnil v obrovskou svatbu v kostele, na kterou se přijdou podívat stovky lidí z celého širého okolí.

Oddávat je bude místní farář během mše. Obřad bude přesně takový, jaký nikdy nechtěla.

Jediné bodavé připomenutí jejich původního plánu byly kopretiny všude kolem.

_A teď se jdeš vyzpovídat, abys do manželství vstoupila čistá, bez hříchů... Odpustí ti je Bůh, v kterého jsi nikdy nevěřila... Ale dokážeš někdy odpustit sama sobě?_

Poslušně kráčela za Viktorovou sestrou. Jindy by přijala s pobavením, že jim lidé ustupují z cesty, jako by byly nějaká božstva, ale teď jí to ani trochu nezajímalo.

„Hermiono," spěchal k ní vysoký, velmi dobře vypadající kněz. „Doufám, že jsi dokončila to, co jsi chtěla... Už nemáme moc času. Teď přijmu tvoji zpověď a pak se musíš jít rychle převléknout," sděloval jí další plány. Mluvil pomalu spisovnou bulharštinou, aby mu rozuměla.

Jen mlčky přikývla a následovala ho do těsné dřevěné kabinky, kde byla znovu přinucena si kleknout na bolavá kolena. Nosní chřípí se ji zachvělo nechutí nad vyčpělým pachem v uzavřeném prostoru, i nechutí provádět něco, co nechce. Otec Jan jí byl sympatický, ale neviděla jediný důvod k tomu, aby se mu s čímkoliv svěřovala.

I když viděla pár filmů, ve kterých se lidé zpovídali, tak vlastně nevěděla, co má dělat.

Kněz si odkašlal, aby ji popohnal k rychlosti.

„Odpusť mi, otče, neboť jsem..." prudce vydechla. Nemohla si vzpomenout, jak se bulharsky řekne slovo zhřešila. _A ani to nechci vědět... Co je mu sakra do toho!_

Chvíli se mřížovaným okénkem dívala na chápavý výraz muže před sebou, než se rozhodně postavila. „Řekla všechny své... nedostatky knězi v Londýně. Teď se půjdu převléct."

Odhrnula závěs a mílovými kroky se přibližovala do místnosti na jedné straně kostela, která zaručovala soukromí účastníkům obřadů.

Úlevně si vydechla, když zjistila, že v místnosti nikdo není a unaveně se opřela o dveře.

xoxox

„Je ti špatně? Mám zavolat doktora?" Díval se Draco soucitně na její sinalou tvář.

„Je mi špatně... Je mi špatně z tebe!" procedila mezi zuby nenávistně. „Jak jsi mi to mohl udělat? Proč jsi mi to udělal? Tolik let jsme se vůbec neviděli... Ani jsem po tobě nevzdechla. Zapomněla jsem na to, co jsme si prováděli na škole! A ty teď přijdeš s nějakou nesmyslnou mstou..."

„O čem to proboha mluvíš?" nechápal blonďák. „To ten dopis? Co bylo v tom dopise?"

„Ty hnusný, odporný, slizký hovado! Ty ještě zapíráš? Tohle ti neprojde, to přísahám!"

Vychutnávala si jeho šokovaný pohled, když na něj křičela své urážky a ještě se u toho provokativně usmívala.

„CO BYLO V TOM DOPISE?" opakoval Draco pevně.

„Nic zvláštního... Jen to, že my dva jsme se od konce školy neviděli a rozhodně spolu nemáme žádné děti!" vysvětlovala mu s úšklebkem, zatímco celé její nitro křičelo bolestí nad jeho zradou.

„Kdo ti to napsal?" ptal se nevěřícně, když se k ní přibližoval. „Já ti nelhal, věř mi, prosím!"

Krůček po krůčku ustupovala dozadu a vrtěla odmítavě hlavou, až jí vlasy poletovaly kolem obličeje.

„Vím to od Brumbála a jeho slovu věřím," odvětila rozhodně.

„Ale Brumbál ti neříká pravdu... Podívej se na mě," vyzval jí, protože její zrak těkal po světle zelených dlaždičkách na stěně za ním. „Podívej se mi do očí a řekni, že ti lžu!"

Ruce se jí roztřásly nad jeho úpěnlivým tónem.

„Miluju tě, nikdy bych tě vědomě neklamal!" pronesl tiše, svým pohledem uvěznil ten její.

xoxox

Hermiona si přitiskla ruku na hrdlo, když vzpomínala na tu chvíli v koupelně a panicky lapala po vzduchu. Během svých myšlenek úplně zapomněla dýchat.

„Hermiono, jsi v pořádku?" uhodila ji do uší zpěvná bulharština její budoucí tchyně. „Můžu dál?"

Párkrát se nadechla a znovu vydechla, než otevřela dveře a mile se na Viktorovu matku usmála. Paní Krumová už byla slavnostně oblečená, světle modrý hábit lichotivě halil její stále dráždivé křivky a v tmavě kaštanových vlasech měla zapletené luční kvítí.

„Mami, děje se něco?" ptala se svým altem. Netušila proč, ale vždycky, když mluvila bulharsky, byl její hlas položen o něco níž, než když mluvila anglicky. „Akorát se chystám obléknout se do svatebních šatů..."

„Nic se neděje, jen jsem tě viděla utíkat... V kostele bys neměla běhat..." upozornila ji jemně.

„Promiň..." omluvila se Hermiona nepřesvědčivě a ve snaze se jí co nejrychleji zbavit pokračovala: „Mohla bys zavolat Luanu, aby mi pomohla s oblékáním, prosím?"

Nečekala na odpověď a dveře jí zabouchla před nosem. Přešla k malému stolku se zrcadlem a židlí, její podpatky při chůzi na kamenné podlaze nepříjemně klapaly. Sedla si za stolek a čekala na svou družičku.

Chvíli si zkracovala zíráním do zrcadla. Ten pohled ji vůbec nepotěšil, na budoucí nevěstu měla příliš opuchlé oči a zarudlý nos.

„Vypadáš děsně," potvrdila její myšlenky i Luana, která právě vešla.

„Nechci se tu vdávat," vyhrkla Hermiona. „Nelíbí se mi to tu... Nechci tu mít tolik lidí. Nechci církevní obřad! Vlastně se vůbec nechci vdávat..."

„Šššš," utěšovala ji Viktorova sestra. „To je normální reakce pro nevěsty... Teď vstávej, musíme ti obléknout ten zázrak!" označila její svatební šaty.

Hermioně se jen při pohledu na tu bílou hrůzu znovu zvedl žaludek.

xoxox

„Miluju tě... Miluju naší dceru... Dal jsem ti šest let, aby sis vzpomněla a ani teď na tebe nechci tlačit! Řekni mi, co víc po mně ještě chceš!" vyzýval ji. Přibližoval se k ní čím dál blíž. „Neopouštěj mě. Neopouštěj nás! Ne takhle. Ne bez pořádného důkazu!"

xoxox

„Hermi, no tak, musíš spolupracovat!" nabádala ji černovlasá dívka, když se snažila narvat její ruku do upnutého rukávu. „Připadám si, jako bych oblékala figurínu!"

„Promiň," vydechla a vsunula ruku na své místo.

Pak cítila, jak ji Luana stahuje žebra šněrovačkou pořád víc a víc, dokud se jí nezatmělo před očima.

„Dost! Nemůžu dýchat!" obořila se na dívku, když rukou tápala po nějaké opoře.

„Tak fajn..." odstoupila od ní. „Řekneš mi i _konečně_ /i co se stalo!"

„Tak ty chceš opravdu vědět co se stalo?" obrátila se na svou přítelkyni Hermiona. „Nic tak zvláštního... Miluju jiného muže... Mám pocit, že ho miluju odjakživa, i když pro to nemám jediný důkaz..."

xoxox

„Tak mi nějaký dej..."

Zvedla vysoko bradu a dívala se na něj zpod přimhouřených očí.

„Dej mi jediný důkaz, abych ti mohla věřit..."

„Kdysi jsi říkala, že láska nepotřebuje důkazy... Ty to necítíš? Necítíš, že tě miluju? Naše láska dala vzniknout novému životu. Máme dítě. Na to se sakra nedá jen tak zapomenout!" zvýšil hlas, až se mu věta s ozvěnou vrátila zpátky.

Došel až k ní a ukazováčkem se dotkl její tváře. V místě dotyku proběhlo její kůží jemné mrazení.

„Řekni mi, že necítíš to, co mezi námi je..." vyzval ji tiše, zatímco prstem mapoval její obličej.

„Nedotýkej se mě," pronesla tiše. „Chtěla jsem důkaz! Tohle neberu... "

„Žádný důkaz nemám... Všechny fotografie, dopisy, i Luciin rodný list shořely v našem domě při poslední bitvě... Proto teď bydlíme v Malfoy Manor... Myslíš, že kdybys neměla tak panickou hrůzu ze svateb a před šesti lety sis mě vzala, že bychom tady teď takhle stáli?"

_Panická hrůza ze svateb... Tak ta mě neopustila.._

„Jak tohle víš?" zeptala se chladě. _Fajn, tak ví, že se nechceš vdávat... To je ten důkaz?_

„Nebo víš co? Mě to už nezajímá... Chci pořádný důkaz, který ale nemáš. Tvým slovům už nevěřím. Slova lžou. Jsi blázen, jestli sis myslel, že ti budu věřit víc, než Brumbálovi... Takže tím to končí. Nech mě projít," vyzvala ho.

Když se nehýbal, sama se kolem něj protáhla a vyběhla na chodbu. Blonďaté postavy z obrazů ji po očku sledovaly, i když předstíraly, že spí. Nestávalo se jim každý den, že by po chodbě pobíhal někdo hnědovlasý jen v noční košili. Za jejich dohledu došla až do svého pokoje, kde stále tiše oddechovala Lucie.

Hermiona se musela usmát, když ji viděla tak klidně spát.

„Miláčku, prosím, neodcházej," uslyšela za sebou Dracův prosebný šepot. „Co chceš, abych řekl? Co chceš, abych UDĚLAL?"

To už cítila jeho horký dech na citlivé pokožce krku a proti své vůli byla nucena zavřít oči čirou rozkoší.

„Cítíš to přece taky, vím to... Zamilováváš se, znovu, stejně jako před lety..."

Jeho elektrizující přítomnost jí brala vítr z plachet.

„Ne..." namítla ještě, když jeho ústa přistála jemným dotykem motýlích křídel na její šíji. Kosti v nohou se zrádně proměnily v rosol, nemohla se ani pohnout.

Z transu ji probral až tichý Luciin vzdech, když se obracela ve spánku do jiné polohy.

„Ne..." odtáhla se od Draca a z nočního stolku rychle shrábla svou hůlku. Opatrně jí na něj zamířila. „Nepřibližuj se ke mě! Už to nechci znovu zažít. Využíváš mě! A lžeš mi každým slovem... Věřila jsem ti. Ale už ne. A nikdy ti neodpustím to, jak sis se mnou bezcitně zahrával..."

„Takže mě chceš zabít?" Nadzvedl Draco své světlé obočí a začal se k ní znovu přibližovat. „To nedokážeš! Nedokážeš mi ublížit a ty to moc dobře víš!"

S posměšným úšklebkem natáhl ruku, aby ji hůlku vzal z ruky.

„Nepřibližuj se ke mě!" varovala ho a znovu si připravila hůlku do útočné pozice.

„Mami?" rozespale promluvila Lucie do nepříjemného ticha, které vzniklo. „Ty míříš na tatínka hůlkou? On zlobil?"

Hermiona ztěžka polkla a viděla, jak Draco udělal totéž. Ani jeden nechtěl ventilovat své potíže před jeho dcerou.

„Miláčku... Musím teď odjet," vysvětlovala jí. „Ukazovala jsem tvému tatínkovi, že si beru hůlku sebou. Užij si to hezky ve škole a buď hodná na učitele, ano?" nabádala ji ještě.

Nemohla si pomoct, ale když blondýnku objímala na rozloučenou, po tvářích jí stékaly horké slzy lítosti. Tolik chtěla, aby to opravdu byla její dcera.

xoxox

„Hermi, to je mi tak líto..." zašeptala Luana soucitně, když ji opatrně objímala, aby jí nepomačkala zpola navlečené šaty a nerozmazala pečlivé nalíčení. „Ty víš, jak moc tě mám ráda... Viktor je můj bratr... Ale stejně ti to řeknu. Naslouchej svému srdci, nic není jen černé a bílé... Vykašli se na to proroctví a udělej to, co si myslíš, že je správné... Teď se otoč. Zapnu ti ty šaty."

Hermiona se poslušně otočila. Pak rozpačitě zamrkala, když jí došel význam Luaniných slov.

„Počkej, co tím myslíš? O jakém proroctví to mluvíš!"

„Ty jsi ztloustla! Nemůžu ti to pořádně zašněrovat!"

„Nebuď směšná, Lulu! Já rozhodně neztloustla! A odpověz mi laskavě na moji otázku!" vybídla svou přítelkyni.

Napjatou atmosféru v místnosti přerušilo zaklepání a vzápětí se i otevřely dveře.

„Musíme jít!" Veronice vzrušením poskakoval hlas. „Viktor už čeká u oltáře, tak mu to sluší, Hermi! A bratranec Rudolf je připravený tě odvést. Tak rychle, rychle! Nemáme už čas, za chvíli začnou hrát! Mám tě tak ráda, Hermiono. Už za chvíli budeš naše sestra!"

Do místnosti vstoupila i třetí ze sester, aby pomohla vzpírající se nevěstu vystrkat ze dveří.

Hermiona měla pocit, že se jí třesou i vnitřnosti v těle, když téměř narazila do hezkého mladíka, který ji měl předat Viktorovi u oltáře. Připadalo jí to ponižující. Jestli se někdo někomu dává, tak je to ona. Ale ne, bude ji předávat nějaký chlap, kterého ani pořádně nezná.

Přesto se do něj zavěsila a nechala se táhnout širokou kostelní uličkou, zatímco ji sledovaly tisíce párů očí. Do uší ji slabě plynula svatební melodie, vycházející z varhan.

_Jaké proroctví? O čem to mluvila? Mám naslouchat svému srdci?_

Poprvé pochopila, proč nevěsty obvykle k oltáři někdo doprovází. Kdyby to bylo jen na ní, už dávno by se otočila a utekla.

_Nic není černé a bílé... Věř svému srdci... To, co si myslíš, že je správné..._

Ucítila Viktorovu dlaň, jak bere tu její, když si stoupla vedle něj před kněze. Jako zdálky slyšela mužův proslov, ale neposlouchala. Nerozuměla mu. Kněz mohl stejně dobře mluvit třeba svahilsky a měla by z toho ten samý dojem.

Na malý moment se odmlčel a vyčkávavě se rozhlédl jasným zrakem po svých ovečkách.

_Rozmyslel si to tu ještě někdo další?_ zazněla jí hlavou posměšná otázka.

Kněz ale pokračoval dál – zřejmě mu přerušení svatby nikdo neodsouhlasil. Hermiona si znovu přehrávala svůj rozhovor s Luanou.

_Jaké proroctví myslí? Naslouchej svému srdci..._

Její myšlenky přerušil ostrý žďoubanec, který ji ženich uštědřil mezi žebra.

Vysoký kněz se chlácholivě usmál.

„Hermiono, bereš si Viktora za svého muže, abys stála po jeho boku, spojila s ním svou duši a milovala ho, jako Ježíš miluje církev svatou?" opakoval pomaleji.

„Prosím? Asi jsem špatně rozuměla..." upozornila Hermiona roztřeseně kněze.

_Tohle nemyslí vážně... Určitě jsem se přeslechla... Jako Ježíš miluje církev svatou?_

Tázavě se zadívala na muže po své pravici. Viktor se na ni sebejistě usmál a kývnul hlavou jako znamení, co má říct.

_Tak fajn... Budu věřit svému zrádnému zlomenému srdci..._

„Kde je Brumbál?" zeptala se ho tiše.


	9. Dílky skládačky

„Cože, prosím?" ptal se Viktor a šokovaně se rozhlédl po osobách, stojících v jejich blízkosti, aby se ujistil, že ji nikdo jiný neslyšel. „Mohla bys mi to zopakovat?"

Nakrčil čelo a Hermiona potlačila nutkání vyhladit vrásku, která tím pohybem vznikla.

„Chtěla bych mluvit s Brum-Brumbálem," zakoktala se nervózně. Očima ho prosila, aby nedělal scénu a jen ji poslechl.

„Miláčku, uvědomuješ si, že se tě otec Jan právě ptal, jestli si mě vezmeš za manžela? A že bys v tuhle chvíli měla říct jen ano?" šeptal zuřivě její snoubenec.

„Já vím, Viktore. Ale potřebuju si ještě něco ujasnit! Pochop to, prosím!" naléhala na něj s prosebným výrazem. Srdce se jí svíralo úzkostí nad tím, že bude nucena udělat něco, co nikdy neplánovala. Bude muset zranit milovanou osobu.

„Co mám pochopit? Že chceš v polovině přerušit naši svatbu? To snad nemyslíš vážně!"

„Viktore, prosím!" Položila chlácholivě svou ruku na jeho předloktí. Trochu se upokojil, jako vždycky.

Měla pocit, že se brzy zalkne pod zvědavými pohledy kolemstojících.

„Jdeme," rozhodl se Viktor, chytil ji za loket a táhl ji uličkou zpět do jejich místnosti. Chrámem se ozval hlasitý šepot, znásobený akustikou kostelní lodi. Nikdo nechápal, co se děje, všichni si vymýšleli různé barvité teorie.

Když za nimi Viktor zabouchl dveře, Hermiona si konečně vydechla, i když ne nadlouho. Při jeho výrazu ji tuhla krev v žilách.

„Brumbál tu není... Ale ty to víš, že ano?" spadla z jeho tváře vnější maska slušnosti. Zůstal jen chladný výraz, který studil jako led. „Jak jsi zjistila, že byl ten dopis ode mě?"

_Zjistila? Já nezjistila nic, jen jsem si s ním chtěla promluvit! Ten dopis je od tebe!_ Zhluboka nasála vzdálenou vůni kadidla.

„Na to nemáme čas..." poznamenal Viktor, když vytahoval z kapsy svátečního hábitu svou novou hůlku. „Ty si mě vezmeš, i kdybych na tebe měl použít _Imperius _..."

Hermiona v panice ustoupila o pár kroků vzad, i když dobře věděla, že jí to nebude nic platné, jestli na ni zaútočí. Než v záhybech svatebních šatů najde hůlku, dávno už bude pozdě.

„To není nutné..." ujistila ho. „Jen mi konečně řekni, o co tu jde! Ta nejistota mě ničí... Chci vědět všechno o tom proroctví!"

Viktor překvapením trochu nadzvedl obočí.

„Kdo ti to řekl?" zeptal se mrazivě.

„Co to je za proroctví!" trvala Hermiona na svém.

„Na to vážně nemáme čas..." zavrtěl její snoubenec odmítavě hlavou a pozvedl proti ní černou vyřezávanou hůlku.

„Tak mi to vysvětli stručně," vyzvala ho s jemným úsměvem a jistotou, kterou vůbec necítila. Dokonce začala špičkou střevíčku poklepávat na kamennou podlahu. Dlaní mezitím nenápadně prohledávala sukni z bílé krajky, aby našla malou kapsičku, ve které se schovávala její hůlka.

„Možná bys to měla vědět... Takže krátce a jasně... To proroctví praví, že náš syn bude největší ze Zmijozelů. Bude mít slávu Salazara a moc Voldemorta... Jednou ovládne s naší pomocí celou Anglii a možná i celý svět," vysvětloval jí s pyšným úsměvem na náhle tvrdých rtech. „Nemuseli bychom se ani brát, ale nechci, aby náš syn vyrůstal s cejchem nemanželského dítěte..."

_On se zbláznil... Tohle se mi jen zdá..._ pomyslela si Hermiona, neschopná pohybu. Ruka jí při jeho slovech zamrzla v pohybu.

„Aha..." vypravila ze sebe ztuhle. „Takže proto sis se mnou začal? Kvůli tomu proroctví? Celé ty roky jsi to všechno jen předstíral!"

„Tak daleko bych nezašel..." odmítl její nařčení. „Mám tě rád, ty to víš. Ta vidina našeho syna je jen třešinka na dortu... Už jsme se znali z dřívějška. A nikdy nezapomenu na to naše magické setkání při poslední bitvě. To bylo jako znamení! Jak jsi tam stála a dívala se na mě..." mírně si povzdechl, když se zasnil. Dokonce přivřel oči, aby svou vzpomínku viděl jasněji a natáhl ruku, jako by se jí chtěl dotknout.

A v tu chvíli ho uviděla i Hermiona. Opravdu ho viděla stát před sebou, ne v chladné místnosti kostela, ale v sálajícím žáru Prasinek v létě. Podmračeně ji sledoval přes ulici a něco na ni křičel. Nerozuměla mu jediné slovo. Kolem ní se na zemi povalovala spousta kouzelníků, ona a Viktor byli jediní v okruhu sta metrů, kteří byli ještě schopni stát na vlastních nohou.

Na tvářích cítila pálivé pramínky slz, které stékaly dolů a dopadaly na dlážděnou cestu. Utekla z epicentra bitvy, protože se dál nemohla dívat na své umírající přátele. Připadala si, že je úplně k ničemu, rozbouřené hormony v jejím těle jí zabraňovaly provést jakékoli smrtící kouzlo, i kdyby někoho zabít chtěla. Ale tady to nebylo o nic lepší. Úzkost a strach se vznášely ve vzduchu jako mlžný opar.

„Tak to by stačilo... Vracíme zpátky k oltáři!" přerušil jejich vzpomínky rázně Viktor.

_Co to bylo? Začínám si něco vybavovat? Nebo to byla jen moje bujná představivost?_

„Počkej! O čem jsi to mluvil? My se potkali při poslední bitvě?" ptala se vzrušeně. „Ještě před tím výbuchem? Takže jsi mě viděl ještě předtím, než jsem ztratila paměť?"

„Hra na otázky a odpovědi skončila. Teď je čas, abychom pokračovali ve svatbě... Nebo opravdu chceš, abych na tebe použil tohle?" ukázal prstem na svou hůlku.

„Ne, děkuju," odmítla ho rozhořčeně. „Chci vědět jedno – ty víš, co se stalo ten rok, na který se nepamatuju?"

„Hermiono, pokoušíš moji trpělivost!"

„Viktore! Já to chci... Ne.. Já to potřebuju vědět! Jestli to víš, tak mi to řekni, prosím! Jestli jsi mě někdy jen na chvíli miloval, tak mi řekni konečně pravdu!" trvala na svém.

„Takže ty se ptáš, jestli jsi ten rok žila s Malfoyem? Jestli tě celou bitvu chránil, aby se ti nic nestalo, když jsi mu teprve před několika týdny porodila dceru a věděl, že jsi ještě slabá, ale přesto se chceš bitvy účastnit?" nadzvedl zvědavě obočí, když k ní přistupoval blíž. „To je to, co chceš vědět?"

„Ano!" zakřičela na něj, než si rukou přikryla ústa.

„Tak teď to víš..."

Nevěřícně kroutila hlavou a vyděšeně se dívala ven z okna. Krajina za ním jí splynula v jednu zelenou šmouhu, než přestala vidět úplně a ocitla se znovu v úzké uličce v Prasinkách. Tentokrát stál Viktor těsně u ní. Hůlkou mířil na její pravý spánek. V duchu se modlila, aby se aspoň jeden z ležících kouzelníků zvedl a pomohl jí, ale výbuch je zastihl všechny nepřipravené. Kdyby předtím zrovna nenahlížela do jednoho z domů, určitě by ležela na zemi stejně, jako všichni ostatní. Tlusté stěny budovy jí poskytly ochranu, ale ne nadlouho. Sotva vyšla ven, tak ho spatřila. A on spatřil ji.

Láskyplně se na ni usmál, než zašeptal: „_Obliviate..._"

„Panebože," zamumlala do své dlaně.

_Co teď, co mám sakra dělat?_ Očima bleskově mapovala okolí, jestli nenarazí na nějakou použitelnou zbraň, se kterou by se mohla Viktorovi postavit.

„Miláčku," povzdechl si, přibližoval se stále blíž a blíž. Ukazováčkem jí zvedl bradu, aby se mu musela podívat do očí. „Neboj se... Čeká nás dokonalá budoucnost, budeme mít báječný život, to ti slibuju."

Políbil ji na špičku nosu, pak se od ní odtáhl a chlácholivě se na ni usmál úsměvem hada, který si vybral svou další oběť.

„Miluju tě..." pronesl svátečně. Jí to připadalo spíš jako výhrůžka.

_Co mi to provedl? Zničil mi život... A proč? Kvůli nějakému pitomému proroctví? Že porodím největšího Zmijozela? Jak bych k tomu přišla?_

Úlevně se na něj usmála, když konečně ve své dlani nahmatala vyřezávaný povrch své hůlky a pomalu ji vysunovala z těsné kapsičky.

„Co to děláš!" zeptal se varovně, když zpozoroval její pohyb. „_Imperi-_"

„_Expilliarmus!_" přišel ode dveří nenadálý příkaz, který následoval další: „_Mdloby na vás!_"

Viktor se bezvládně odporoučel na tvrdou podlahu.

Když Hermiona rychle otočila hlavu, identifikovala vedoucího bystrozorů Tybalta Tornatoreho.

„Pokud si dobře pamatuju, nemáte dovoleno opouštět Anglii. Můžete mi vysvětlit, prosím, CO DĚLÁTE V BULHARSKU!" zvedl hlas do spravedlivě rozhořčeného křiku. „A proč tady na vás chce váš manžel používat kouzla, která se neodpouští!"

„Ještě jsme se nevzali," špitla Hermiona stále ještě vyděšeně.

„V tom případě půjdete se mnou..." odtušil mladý bystrozor a otočil se zpět ke dveřím. Vzápětí se ale otočil.

„ i _Evanesco!_ /i " poručil a s uspokojením sledoval, jak její svatební šaty mizí. „Promiňte, ale v životě jsem nic strašnějšího neviděl..."

Oceňujícím pohledem sjel její postavu v negližé.

„Měla byste se asi obléknout... Mezitím se přemístím na bulharské ministerstvo kouzel, abych podal oznámení, že pan Krum použil nelegální kouzlo. Za minutku jsem zpátky."

Hermiona netečně ustupovala dozadu, než narazila na chladnou zeď za sebou, o kterou se opřela a vyčerpaně zavřela oči. Nesnesitelně ji rozbolela hlava, když jí myslí znovu začaly vířit vzpomínky. Teď už viděla všechno – Viktora, jak jí maže paměť, hromadné zabíjení v poslední bitvě, narození Lucie, své sbližování s Dracem...

Po tvářích se jí nezadržitelně řinuly slzy.

xoxox

O několik hodin později se stejně nevesele rozhlédla po svém a Viktorově pokoji. Spolu s Tybaltem se přemístila zpět do Londýna. Procházela místností a v každé věci, v každém kusu nábytku, viděla Viktora. Tvář se jí zachmuřila při myšlence na něj. Nechápala jeho jednání.

_Proč mi to udělal? Tolik let jsem ztratila... Nenahraditelná ztráta... Jen kvůli nějakému hloupému proroctví, které se nikdy nevyplní..._

V tom rychlém sledu událostí úplně zapomněla na to, že byl Draco obviněn z vraždy své tchyně a že ona kvůli tomu nemá opouštět království. Teď jí přišla ta noc, kdy byla Gillian Saymorová zavražděná, skoro k smíchu. Její tehdejší chování, její reakce – všechno. Nemohla být hloupější, nemohla reagovat víc špatně, než tehdy.

Srdce se jí prudce rozbušilo, když vzpomínala na tolik dávných chvil, strávených s Dracem. Bylo jich hodně, přestože spolu byli jen jeden rok.

Každou minutu se jí paměť pozvolna vracela, malé dílky skládačky se doplňovaly do celkového obrazu. Každým úderem svého srdce cítila jeho přítomnost. Každým nadechnutím ho postrádala čím dál víc. Postrádala i svou dceru, kterou nikdy neměla šanci pořádně poznat.

Slzy jí tekly proudem z červených očí, když si uvědomovala tu nespravedlnost, k jaké došlo...

„Ale teď je konec... Musím to všechno napravit!" rozhodla se, zatímco pěchovala své věci do obrovského kufru. Nechtěla nechat v domě jedinou svoji připomínku. Všechno, co si nechtěla vzít sebou, nechala zmizet.

S odhodlaným výrazem se i s kufrem vydala ke krbu. Chvíli se jen netečně dívala do dávno vyhaslého popela, než jedním mávnutím hůlkou zapálila plameny a hodila do nich hrst letaxového prášku.

„Malfoy manor," pronesla se staženým žaludkem. Vůbec netušila, jaké přivítání ji od Draca čeká. Ale jinam jít nemohla – neměla kam. V té bitvě, na kterou se teď dokonale pamatovala, zahynuli všichni její přátelé. Proto si předtím nechtěla vzpomenout. Nechtěla je ve svých vzpomínkách vidět umírat, stačilo jí to, co si přečetla v novinách nebo zaslechla od těch, kteří se na bitvu pamatovali.

Do kouzelného ohně vhodila své zavazadlo a pevně zavřela oči, když do plamenů vkročila sama. Žaludek se jí párkrát nepěkně zhoupl, než dorazila na místo.

Se strachem v očích vešla do setmělé haly s vědomím, že ať se děje cokoliv, musí Draca získat zpátky.

Po menším pátrání ho našla v knihovně. Měla před sebou obrázek, který důvěrně znala. Musela se otřást lítostí nad tím, kolik takových večerů za těch šest let promeškala. Už si připadala jako slzavé údolí, nepřekvapila jí další z horkých slz, stékající po jejím líčku.

Draco v kruzích vyšlapával pěšinku do tlustého perského koberce a něco tiše mumlal. Ve světle svic mu plavé vlasy zářily jako tekuté zlato a oči se mu blýskaly zaujetím.

Pero na psacím stole se činilo – čile přepisovalo jeho myšlenky na dlouhý list pergamenu. V ruce držel baculatou skleničku s neurčitým hnědým nápojem, který čas od času usrkával.

Dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle, tušila, že na tomto okamžiku záleží celý její další život.

„Raphaeli," použila nejistě jeho druhé jméno. „Jsem zpátky..."

Následné ticho v místnosti by se dalo krájet. Až po chvíli ho přerušilo temné zadunění, když sklenice z jeho dlaně dopadla na zem. Tekutina se okamžitě vsákla do koberce.


	10. Nová naděje

Hermionu napětí v místnosti málem udusilo.

_Dra-co, Dra-co, Dra-co..._ Její srdce bušilo v rytmu jeho jména. Teď jí připadalo málem směšné, že mu tak kdysi odmítala říkat, že místo toho používala jeho druhé jméno. Celý ten rok mu neřekla jinak, než Raphael.

Byla to jeho krycí přezdívka, pod kterou donášel informace pro fénixův řád. Nikdo nesměl vědět, že je to ve skutečnosti Draco. Nikoho to nesmělo ani napadnout, proto mu tak nepřestávala říkat ani v soukromí.

Ale teď už je to dávno jedno, už je po všem...

Už se nedalo popřít, že muž, stojící před ní, je stoprocentní Draco Malfoy se vším všudy – bez jakýchkoliv přísad. Věděla, že stále jméno Raphael občas používá, ale jen jako pseudonym. V duchu se pousmála nad tím, že si říká zrovna takhle.

Musela se zachytit zárubně dveří, když jí projela nevolnost od špiček prstů u nohou až do hlavy. Trhavě se nadechla, protože jí jeho obličej začal mizet v černé mlze, ale stejně se nemohla donutit dýchat víc pravidelně. Příliš se bála, že by její hlasitý dech mohl přehlušit jeho jediné slovo. Nebyla si zrovna jistá jeho reakcí, vlastně si nebyla jistá vůbec ničím.

Všechny pocity ale po chvíli zmizely, viděla jen jeho, jak stojí vysoký a vzpřímený, pouze několik metrů od ní. Viděla ho jako na konci temného tunelu, svět se smrskl pouze na něj. Na jeho hrdé čelo, rovný nos, na pootevřené rty, které najednou ztratily všechny stopy obvyklé arogance.

Propast mezi nimi se prodlužovala spolu s časem, po který tam jen tak bezhlesně stála.

A pak ji Draco svými slovy jedním rozhodným skokem překonal.

„To je dobře," řekl prostě, jako by nebyla pryč víc, než pět minut. Jako by je nedělilo šest let. Jako by před několika dny neodešla ve zlém poté, co mu odmítla uvěřit.

Zuby se mu zableskly v dechberoucím úsměvu. Na ni účinkoval spolehlivě – nemohla se nadechnout ani kdyby chtěla, ale jí dýchání v tu chvíli připadalo jako velice zbytečná věc.

„Nevím totiž, jak svého hlavního hrdinu vysekat z té vraždy, ze které ho obvinili..." povzdechl si bezmocně a soustředěně se zadíval na špičky svých drahých bot.

Překvapeně vzhlédl, když jí z hrdla vytryskl veselý smích, stále nabírající na intenzitě, ale pak se k ní přidal a brzy přišel o dech i on. Stejně jako ona si musel sednout na zem, protože ho nohy neunesly.

Jejich pohledy se střetly, spojeny magnetickou silou vzájemné přitažlivosti.

„Miluju tě," zašeptal Draco úlevně. Jeho šepot k ní dolehl rychleji a naléhavěji, než kdyby na ni své vyznání zakřičel. „Věděl jsem, že si vzpomeneš... Jsi přece šikovná holka. Lucie je celá po tobě."

Hermioně se v očích zaleskly další slzy a tlumeně zavzlykala.

„Nechápu, jak jsem mohla zapomenout... Jak nějaké kouzlo mohlo na tak dlouho vymazat to, co je mezi námi!" Netrpělivě si dlaní otřela mokré tváře, když se přesunula na kolena, aby po nich k němu mohla dolézt.

Jejich ruce následovaly oči a spojily se v uctivém dotyku prstů a pak i celých dlaní, následovalo známé brnění po celé ploše styku.

„Draco... Proč se to muselo stát zrovna nám... Miluju tě..." zašeptala měkce, oči ponořené v jeho stříbrných studánkách.

Dobře si vzpomínala, kdy si to uvědomila poprvé a připadalo jí, že se od té doby nic nezměnilo, i když opak byl pravdou.

Vztáhla volnou ruku, aby mu zasunula jeden zatoulaný pramen vlasů za ucho. S určitým uspokojením zaregistrovala jeho zrychlený dech, který zapříčinil její pohyb. Palcem se dotkla jemné pokožky tváře a přesto, že chtěla pozorovat změnu výrazů na jeho tváři, nedokázala zabránit svým těžkým víčkům, aby se zavřely.

Žaludek se jí stáhl a srdce hrozilo, že vyskočí z hrudníku. Něžný dotek jeho dlaně na zápěstí cítila jako dotek žhavého blesku. Z úst jí unikl sten, horký dech vysušil citlivé rty.

„Podívej se na mě," pronikl k ní jeho melodický hlas.

Chvějící řasy odkryly její zvlhlé oči, které se překvapením otevřely dokořán, když zpozorovaly, že jejich obličeje dělí jen několik centimetrů.

Jeho rty se téměř dotýkaly jejích, bolestně je chtěla cítit, ochutnat.

Ale přesto se své touze vzepřela a mírně se odtáhla.

Jeho nevěřícný pohled a frustrovaný sten ji málem přesvědčily, aby si to ještě rozmyslela, ale nakonec zvítězil zdravý rozum.

„... moc nejasností... musím říct..." zamumlala nesouvisle, když se namáhavě zvedala na nohy. Hlava se jí zatočila a musela se opřít o jeho rameno, aby se otevřeně nezapotácela.

Draco si unaveně přejel dlaní přes oči.

„Nechci nic vědět... Nezajímá mě, jak jsi prožila těch šest let, jaký to bylo, žít s tím parchantem. Všechno potřebné vím... Nic. Neříkej nic, prosím..." zazněl jeho hlas s mírně plechovým nádechem.

„Mluvit budeš ty. Chci vědět... Co se dělo s vámi dvěma."

Těžké kroky ji dovedly až k velkému křeslu s vysokým opěradlem, do kterého se posadila. Ruce položila na opěradla a prosebně se na něj dívala. Připadala si ztracená, dokud k ní nedošel a nesedl si na měkký koberec u jejích nohou.

Smutně k ní vzhlédl, v očích jako by mu roztávaly malé kousky ledu, které mu stékaly z řas.

„Povídej mi o svojí... manželce. Měla... Lucii... vycházely spolu?" načala téma, které ji nejvíc zajímalo. Cítila, jak se jí nervozitou zpotily dlaně. Nechtěla slyšet, že to byla nejlepší matka, jakou si její dcera mohla přát. Ale nechtěla ani slyšet, že jí neměla ráda a dělala jí ze života peklo...

„Myslíš si snad, že bych svoje jediné dítě svěřil někomu, kdo by ho neměl rád?" opáčil Draco nevěřícně. „Tak málo mi věříš?" dodal zklamaně.

„Ne!" okamžitě popřela Hermiona jeho obavy. Věřila mu. Teď už ano. „Já jen... Ty víš..." znechuceně si povzdechla, když zjistila, že není schopná smysluplně dokončit jedinou větu.

Proto se na něj jen smutně usmála.

„Claire brala Lucii jako svou dceru. Byla báječná matka. Lucii hodně sebrala ta její nehoda..." sklopil oči na její ruce a ona si náhle připadala ošizená, když se do nich nemohla dívat.

„A tebe?" pronesla tiše.

Jeho oči se okamžitě zvedly.

„Co chceš, abych ti teď řekl? Že mi je to jedno? Připadalo by ti to normální? Byla bys ráda? Nebo bych ti přišel jako největší úchylák, kterému ani trochu nezáleží na vlastní ženě?" pevně stiskl čelisti, když sledoval její reakce.

„Draco..."

„Nebo ti mám říct, že jsem málem zešílel, když jsem se to dozvěděl? Že jsem chtěl umřít taky? Co chceš, abych ti řekl?" tázavě se na ni díval.

„Já... Já..." nevěděla, co mu na tohle odpovědět. Přijatelná pro ni nebyla ani jedna odpověď.

„Claire byla sympatická mladá dáma a hrála si matku mojí dcery. To je všechno, co mezi námi kdy bylo. Její smrt mě mrzela, ale spíš kvůli Lucii. Byla to jediná matka, kterou kdy měla..." řekl tentokrát upřímně.

Hermioně se rozklepaly ruce na opěradlech, silný třas prostoupil až do předloktí. Přešel jí, až když přiklopil obě její ruce svými.

„A co s její matkou? Ona chtěla peníze, ne Lucii, že jo? Proč jsi jí ty peníze jednoduše nedal? A víš, kdo ji mohl zabít?" ptala se bez dechu na další ze svých předem připravených otázek.

Teď byla ráda, že o tom už přemýšlela, protože teď by nevyplodila ani jedinou.

„Saymorovi byli bohatá rodina, dokud Claiřin otec všechny peníze neprosázel. A její matka byla zvyklá žít na určité úrovni. Dokud Claire žila, tak jsem jim nějaké peníze dával, ale jako spisovatel si nevydělám tolik, kolik si tchyně přála... Moje knížky se moc neprodávají, jestli sis toho ještě nevšimla. Nemohl jsem jí dát víc, protože jsem na mizině..." přiznal znechuceně.

„Počkej, jak na mizině? Ty jsi rozházel všechny peníze Malfoyů?" nechápala Hermiona.

„Nebuď směšná..." uchechtl se. „Otec mi je vůbec nedal! Ten sterej blázen umřel dřív, než mi stihnul říct, kam je zašantročil... A podle právníků zkrachoval rod Malfoyů už před několika sty lety..."

„Takže ty nemáš vůbec žádné peníze? Kdyby se to dozvěděli u soudu, určitě by Lucii dali tvojí tchyni, že jo? Ale to by jí zase nechtěla... Kráva jedna stará, škoda, že už je mrtvá, s největší radostí bych jí zakroutila krkem..." odfrkla si nesnášenlivě. Pak se na něj zkoumavě zadívala. „Co jsi s ní udělal?"

„Co se mi to tu snažíš naznačit?" znovu se uchechtl a začal kroutit hlavou. „Ts, tsss, slečna si očividně myslí, že jsem schopný všeho, co? Radši mi pověz, jak sis vzpomněla..."

„Draco, já bych to ale ráda věděla!" trvala na svém.

„Já bych to taky rád věděl..." nedal se Draco. Jeho tvrdohlavý pohled ji přesvědčil, že z něj nedostane už ani slovo na toto téma.

Trochu se zachvěla, přestože ji jeho dlaně na jejích zahřívaly skoro nesnesitelně.

„Viktor mi něco naznačil a pak to už šlo samo..." přiznala. „Při našem svatebním obřadu jsem se ho na něco zeptala, on odpověděl a pak už mi do sebe všechno začalo zapadat..."

„Ty sis vzpomněla při svatbě? Vzala sis ho?" zeptal se s nebezpečným zábleskem v očích.

„Ne, samozřejmě že ne, to bych tady nebyla!" ujistila ho.

„Takže tys ho nechala stát uprostřed svatby před oltářem? To nemyslíš vážně... Hermiono Grangerová, ty jsi ďábel. Prosím, nikdy mě nenech tě požádat o ruku!" smál se nevěřícně. Nevšiml si jejího ublíženého výrazu. „Proč jsi vlastně souhlasila s tou fraškou? Muselo ti být jasné, že si ho nikdy nevezmeš... Ne po tom, co se stalo Weasleymu. Tehdy jsi přísahala, že zabiješ každého, kdo tě požádá o ruku..."

„Až na to, že jsem si na to nepamatovala, když mě o ruku žádal Viktor!" obořila se na něj vynervovaně a prudce vstala z křesla. Přešla až do poloviny místnosti, kde se zastavila zády k němu. „A nenechala jsem ho stát u oltáře, co si o mě vlastně myslíš? Nesnáším to! Nesnáším, když se mnou děláš takové věci!"

„Co prosím?" zadíval se Draco zmateně na její záda.

„Jak to, že mě vždycky donutíš takhle přehnaně reagovat! Jediný dotek, jediné slovo a já mám pocit, že vybuchnu! Mně se tohle nelíbí... Možná to byla chyba, že jsem se vracela... Nevím, jestli bych tohle byla schopná vydržet do konce života..." sípavě zalapala po dechu, než pokračovala. „Možná to byl osud, kdo nás rozdělil, Draco!"

Nemohla zabránit prudkému trhnutí, které jí projelo v tu chvíli, kdy se jedním prstem dotkl její paže.

„To není pravda. Tomu snad sama nevěříš! To je tím, že jsme se tak dlouho neviděli..." namítl jemně.

Pomalu se k němu celým tělem otočila.

„Možná jsem se neměla vzpírat tomu proroctví, které mě svazuje s Viktorem. Prý mu porodím syna, který bude nejmocnějším čarodějem poslední doby... Ne, to bylo jinak..." trochu se zamračila, jak se snažila si vzpomenout. „Že budu matka největšího Zmijozela. Tak to Viktor řekl... Nechápu to... Ale on kvůli tomu šel skoro přes mrtvoly..."

Draco se jejímu prohlášení jen ušklíbl.

„On ti to neřekl? Typické..." pevně ji chytil za nadloktí a sklonil k ní hlavu, až se jejich nosy téměř dotýkaly. Hermiona se ani nepokoušela nadechnout. „On je syn Voldemorta. Zmijozelská krev mu proudí žilami jako jed... Ta ctižádost ho jednou sežere zaživa..."

Pustil ji tak náhle, jako ji uchopil a znovu se napřímil.

„Nevěděl jsem, že takové proroctví existuje. Ale přísahám, že nedovolím, aby se vyplnilo. Ty jsi moje. On tě nedostane, už ne..."

„Draco," ztěžka polkla, když se mu dívala do chladných očí.

„Možná je nebezpečný. Ale já jsem víc," svůdnicky se na ni usmál. „Ty už mě neopustíš. Udělám pro to cokoliv. Udělal bych pro tebe cokoliv..."

„Takže cokoliv? A mohl bys mi říct, co se ti tak nelíbí na jménu Cassandra?" zeptala se jemně, pevně rozhodnutá se nenechat vyvést z klidu. „Vybírali jsme společně jméno pro dítě celé moje těhotenství a nakonec se shodli na Cassie. Dokonce jsme naši dceru i Cassandra pojmenovali. Můžeš mi teda laskavě říct, proč se najednou jmenuje Lucie?"


	11. Had

„No?" pobídla ho k odpovědi a snažila se nerozesmát se nahlas, když sledovala jeho čím dál víc zahanbený výraz. „Ty sis myslel, že si toho nevšimnu?" rýpla si ještě sadisticky.

Pak nevěřícně přimhouřila oči. _On se vážně červená... Je sladkej..._

Popravdě řečeno se na něj nezlobila, nedovedla si Lucii představit pod jiným jménem, dokonale se k ní hodilo.

„Víš... Já..." Těkal očima všude kolem, jen aby jí nemusel pohlédnout do tváře. Trochu našpulil ústa, když se snažil vymyslet nějaké přijatelné vysvětlení. „Chtěl jsem udělat radost matce..."

Bleskl po ní rychlým pohledem, aby zjistil, jak na ni jeho odpověď zabrala. Ještě pořád v něm byly zbytky provinilosti, i když už se pomalu vytrácely. Místo ní se mu do očí vkrádaly jiskřičky veselí.

„Tobě se to jméno nelíbí?" rozhodl se ji provokovat.

„Nelíbí? Nelíbí!" vykřikla na oko rozhořčeně. „Malfoyi!" vyprskla jeho jméno jako nadávku, přesně jako za starých dobrých časů, kdy ještě chodili do školy. Ale pak zcela nedětsky se svůdným pohledem dodala: „Za to mi zaplatíš..."

Odpovědí jí byl jeho ďábelský úsměv, když se k ní přibližoval.

„S největší radostí..." ujistil ji.

Zastavil se těsně před ní a se zatajeným dechem přejel teplou dlaní nahoru po její paži.

„A ať tě ani nenapadne se zase odtahovat... Jestli se jen pohneš, přísahám, že tě uškrtím..." přikazoval jí ochraptělým hlasem, ze kterého jí přejel mráz po zádech. Zatajil se jí dech a místa, na kterých se jí dotkl, nepřestávala jemně brnět. Jako by se jí tam stále dotýkal, i když jeho dlaň už dávno laskala její štíhlý krk.

Jeho dech ji hřál na tváři a čechral vlasy.

„Myslíš, že jsem z kamene?" zašeptal jí přímo do ucha, než se do něj něžně zakousl.

V tu chvíli se s ní místnost zatočila a kolena by jí podklesla, kdyby se ho pevně nechytila kolem krku. Přitiskla se k němu celým tělem, jakákoli vzdálenost byla v tu chvíli pro ni příliš velká a příliš nepřípustná. Už mezi nimi nechtěla cítit žádné překážky. Rukama zajela pod jeho bavlněné triko, aby mu ho pomohla svléct. Potřebovala ho vidět. Hned.

Jako z dálky slyšela temné hřmění a zvuk deště, bijícího do oken domu. Byla ráda, že bouře neřádí jen v jejím těle. Skoro se svých ze řetězu utržených pocitů bála, v posledních letech na ně nebyla zrovna zvyklá.

Tak dlouho jí chybělo jeho objetí, že ji síla jejich vášně překvapila. Připadala si, jako by dostala pěstí tvrdě přímo do břicha. Vydávala ze sebe toužebné steny, které se změnily v temný vzlykot, když ji poprvé políbil na ústa. Jako by spolu byli takhle poprvé, byla tak vzrušená, že měla pocit, že omdlí.

„Draco," vydechla zalykavě, neschopná se ovládat. Jen nechávala své ruce i ústa znovu prozkoumat to tělo, které kdysi tak důvěrně znala.

„Co to..." vypravila ze sebe zklamáním, když se od ní náhle odtáhl.

Pohled na něj, jak stojí před ní s rozcuchanými vlasy, ústy nateklými od jejích polibků, svlečeného do půli těla, ji málem srazil na kolena.

S uspokojením si všimla dobře viditelných zarudlých míst na jeho krku a hrudi, které mu před chvilkou způsobila ona sama.

„Jdeme nahoru," řekl zastřeným hlasem, který skoro ani nepoznala a kývl bradou směrem ke dveřím. „Chci tě v posteli..." vysvětlil jí chraplavě, zatímco ji hltal očima. Sledoval její vlasy, ze kterých před momentem skoro nemohl rozplést prsty a které házely po pokoji zlaté odlesky v lichotivém světle svíček. Provokativně našpulená ústa a tváře jemně poškrábané od jeho rašícího strniště. Oči, ve kterých se zrcadlila jasná výzva.

A ten diplomatický úsměv, když šetrně odpovídala: „Já ti seru na nějakou zatracenou postel, Draco Malfoyi..."

Jako sama Máří Magdalena překonala vzdálenost mezi nimi a stáhla ho na zem. Netrpělivě mu pomáhala se svlékáním kalhot i s rozepínáním svého hábitu.

Žhavá touha ji zevnitř rozpalovala doběla. Sotva byla při vědomí, když se nad ní vztyčil, opřený jen o silná předloktí a měla pocit, že nahlas vykřikla, když ucítila pokožku jeho břicha na svém.

Bezhlavě ho líbala všude, kam dosáhla a na oplátku se sama nechala líbat. Hromy a blesky za velkými okny jen doplňovaly atmosféru toho okamžiku, když se jejich těla po šesti letech znovu setkala.

„Miluju tě..."

Nevěděla, jestli ta slova vyslovila ona nebo on, ale bylo jí to jedno, v tu chvíli byli jedno tělo a jedno duše...

Probudil ji pocit na zvracení. Hlavu měla jako střep, bodavá bolest jí vystřelovala do obou spánků.

„Panebože..." zaklela, když cítila, jak zrádný žaludek stoupá vzhůru.

Přinutila se zhluboka dýchat, dokud nejhorší nevolnost nepolevila.

_Nádech, výdech. Nádech, výdech..._ opakovala si v duchu pořád dokola. Soustředila se jen na dýchání. Po chvíli, která se zdála být nekonečná, se jí konečně udělalo líp.

Vymotala se z klubíčka, ve kterém spala a polekaně sebou trhla, když její tělo začalo protestovat a to nejenom nepěkným lupnutím za krkem. Cítila svaly, o kterých netušila, že je ještě pořád má. Pochybovala, že se jí vůbec podaří vstát.

Slunce za oknem signalizovalo, že se blíží poledne, ale ona se přesto pořádně zachumlala do měkkých pokrývek, které voněly po Dracovi. Nenápadně se ohlédla přes rameno, aby zjistila, jestli její milenec pořád ještě spí. Bolest krčních svalů jí přiměla při tom pohybu tlumeně zasténat.

„Dobré ráno," ozvalo se ode dveří vesele. Hermiona v odpověď znovu zasténala. _Jak může být tak nechutně čilý?_

„Jak se cítíš?" ptal se Draco starostlivě, když si přidřepl vedle postele, aby jí viděl do tváře. _On i vypadá, že prospal několik dní..._ pomyslela si závistivě. Pokožka na jeho tvářích byla stejně svěží, jako okvětní plátky právě rozvinutých poupat růží. _Nechutný... Já určitě vypadám, jako bych flámovala nepřetržitě celý měsíc..._

Přinutila se mile se na něj usmát.

„Tak nevím... Připadá mi to, nebo jsi před šesti lety vážně vydržel daleko víc?" Jen to dořekla, už by si nejradši nafackovala. _Tak je ranní ptáče, no. To přece není žádný zločin..._

„Hermiono Grangerová, pomiloval jsem tě tak vášnivě, že se budu vážně hodně divit, jestli se dneska postavíš na nohy... Jestli je ti to málo, tak si trhni. Přišel jsem se tě jen zeptat, jestli ti mám napustit horkou vanu," nenechal se naštěstí vyvést z míry. „No co. To není poprvé, kdy jsi po ránu pekelně nepříjemná. A rozhodně to není naposled, jak tě znám..." vysvětloval jí, proč se neurazil.

„Miluju tě." Její pohled změkl.

„Já vím..." odpověděl pyšně a arogantně se na ni usmál. „To je taky tvoje jediný štěstí..."

„Já... Pro horkou vanu bych vraždila... A pro kafe... A pro..." přiznávala stále ještě zahanbeně, když ji přehlušil hurónský řev, znásobený kouzlem.

„Hermi, Hermiono!" rozléhalo se celým domem.

Draco na Hermionu tázavě pohlédl, jestli hlas nepoznává. Poznala, ale až po chvíli ho dokázala v jeho plné síle identifikovat.

„Lulu... To je Luana, Viktorova sestra."

Blonďák se zamračil, ale než ji stihl vyzvat, aby neopouštěla pokoj, už se otevíraly dveře.

„Tady jsi," Luanin úlevný vzdech jim málem protrhl bubínky.

Dívka rozpačitě sledovala scénu před sebou – Hermionu, snažící se přitáhnout si peřinu až pod bradu a Draca, připraveného ji bránit.

Opatrným mávnutím hůlky, aby si její pohyb nevysvětlil nějak špatně, zrušila zhlasovací kouzlo.

„Hermi... Musíme s tebou mluvit... Holky čekají dole v hale..." promluvila napjatě.

„Běž tam počkat s nimi. Za chvíli přijdeme," vybídl ji Draco s přísným výrazem.

Jakmile se za ní přibouchly dveře, znepokojeně se obrátil k ženě v posteli. „Co můžou chtít? Myslíš, že je to past? Jak se sem vůbec dostaly?"

„Draco... Tak mě právě napadlo... Ony jsou taky..." nemusela ani dokončit větu, protože už odpovídal.

„Dcery Voldemorta? Ne. Jsou to Krumovy dcery. Ale to nic nemění na tom, že to jsou sestry toho parchanta. Půjdu dolů sám. Nechci, aby ses s nimi setkala..."

„Už jsem velká, miláčku," připomněla mu jemně. Zalapala po dechu, když to oslovení ocenil jedním ze svých úsměvů, který ji znovu připravil o všechen vzduch v plicích.

„Jsme přítelkyně... Půjdu já. Dlužím jim to..." vypravila ze sebe ztěžka.

Pokusně vysunula jednu nohu zpod pokrývky a když se nedostavila žádná nepříjemná bolest, následovala ji i druhá. Opatrně se posadila a posměšně si odfrkla, když nenastaly žádné potíže. Postavila se na nohy a udělala pár kroků, než po Dracovi vrhla vítězný pohled.

„Přesně jak jsem říkala... Stárneš..." Vyplázla na něj jazyk, zatímco přes sebe přehazovala jeho župan.

Jeho hladový pohled jí projel jako žhavé ostří.

„Můžu to ještě napravit," navrhoval jí svůdně.

„Budu o tom přemýšlet... Zatím počkej tady. Za chvíli se vrátím. Ani se nehni."

Když scházela dolů po schodech, musela potlačit neodbytné nutkání si pískat. Cítila, že se všechny stíny, které ještě včera clonily její budoucnost, rozplývají v zářivém světle. Nemohlo ji rozhodit vůbec nic.

Viktorovy sestry našla sedět na pohovce v přijímací hale.

„Utekly jsme z domova," zasvětila ji hned Junia do důvodu jejich přítomnosti.

„Pohádaly jsme se s Viktorem i s máti," dodávala Veronica.

„Chceme být s tebou," vysvětlovala nejistě Luana. „Teda jestli nás chceš..."

Všechny tři se postavily a vykročily směrem k ní. Hermiona polekaně ustoupila o krok vzad. Připadala si jako brankář, nemající vůbec žádnou šanci proti třem útočníkům.

„Nesouhlasíme s tím, co chtěl náš nezdárný bratr udělat... Věděly jsme o tom proroctví, ale myslely jsme, že s tím souhlasíš..." obhajovala je plačky Junia.

„Ale že na tebe chtěl použít _Imperius_, to je vážně sprostý..." hned doplnila Veronica. „Řekly jsme mu, že se za něj stydíme a že už není náš bratr!"

„Chceme být s tebou," opakovala slepě Luana. „Máme tě rády... Chceš nás?"

Hermiona nevěděla, jestli má brečet nebo se smát. Ale věděla, že své přítelkyně nemůže jen tak poslat pryč, že je nemůže odmítnout, když se kvůli ní pohádaly s rodinou.

„Já... Pojďte ke mně," vybídla je a roztáhla doširoka ruce, aby je mohla všechny najednou obejmout.

„Viktor je teď za mřížema. V Bulharsku. Ale máti mu asi brzo zaplatí kauci," sdělovala jí Veronica poslední novinky. „A on si pak pro tebe přijede. Ale my tě nedáme, neboj! Stejně je to děsnej suchar..."

„Co se to tady děje?" zazněla ode dveří chladná otázka.

Hermiona ucítila na svých bolavých žebrech ostré dloubnutí.

„To je on, to je on!" divoce šeptala Junia a významně mrkala na nezvykle bledou Veronicu.

„Draco Malfoy!" vykřikla nepřirozeně vysokým hlasem. „Bude pro nás hrozně velká čest s vámi bydlet pod jednou střechou!"

„Bydlet s kým? Cože? Hermi?" zakoktal nechápavě blonďák a nervózně si prohrábl vlasy.

„Holky žádají o azyl," zestručnila jejich konverzaci na nezbytné minimum. „Můžeš zařídit, aby dostaly nějaké pokoje?" Očima ho prosila, aby nic nenamítal.

O týden později stála jejich pětičlenná expedice na nástupišti 9 a ¾ na nádraží Kings Cross.

„Neboj se," šeptal Hermioně právě do ucha Draco. Objímal jí kolem pasu těsněji, než bylo slušné, ale bylo jí to jedno. Byla ráda, že pochopil, v jaké panice se zmítá.

„Lucie tě přece zbožňuje. Ví, že jsi její matka. Sama tě poznala..." uklidňoval ji svým hlubokým hlasem, zatímco jí ožužlával ucho.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat, až naše neteř přijede!" dolehl k nim Luanin hlas. Sestry se vesele bavily s Blaisem Zabinim a jeho ženou, chtěly svým dvěma spolubydlícím dopřát trochu soukromí, které bylo v posledním týdnu nedostatkové zboží.

O Viktorovi neměli zatím žádné zprávy, ale nikdo nepochyboval o tom, že se objeví každým dnem.

Prudký náraz vzduchu, když vlak dojížděl do stanice, je všechny donutil se trochu přikrčit. Draco se přitiskl k Hermioně ještě víc, jakoby chtěl, aby je jejich dcera viděla v těsném objetí co nejdřív. Aby pochopila, že má znovu oba rodiče. Trpělivě čekali, než se vlak vyprázdní a řvoucí děti najdou své rodinné příslušníky.

Hermiona vyhlížela zlaté Luciiny vlasy a vytahovala se na špičky, aby měla lepší přehled, ale bez úspěchu. Nástupiště se začalo pomalu vyprazdňovat, ale po jejich dceři nebylo ani památky.

„Jdu se po ní podívat. Určitě se zdržela s Danem ve vlaku..." uklidňoval její strach, když ho uviděl v jejích očích. „Blaisi!" zakřičel na opodál postávajícího muže. „Do vlaku!"

Mírně ji popostrčil, aby se přesunula ke skupince jejich přátel.

„Hned budeme zpátky," ujistil ji s nervózním úsměvem. Očividně ani on si nebyl tak jistý Luciinou reakcí.

Kolena se jí klepala, jako by byla gumová, když se za nimi dívala, jak nastupují do nejbližšího vagónu.

„Je celá po tobě, Hermi," poplácala ji Luana po předloktí. „Určitě se začetla ve svém kupé do nějaké učebnice... To není tím, že tě nechce vidět!"

„Já vím..." vydechla Heriona, zcela si jistá tím, že si svou dceru naprosto znepřátelila tehdy v noci, když mířila na Draca hůlkou.

„Hele, sova!" ukazovala překvapeně Junia na malého výrečka, který se hnal přímo k nim a sedl si jí na rameno. Vytřeštěně se na něj dívala.

„Ne..." zasténala Hermiona roztřeseně.

Klepající se rukou vytrhla malé sovičce obálku, přivázanou k jednomu pařátu. Nerozpakovala se nad tím, že je adresovaná Dracovi a rozhodně ji roztrhla.

Text, který četla, jí vehnal všechnu krev do obličeje. Bezpečně poznala Viktorův rukopis.

_Malfoyi,_

_máš něco mého a já něco tvého..._

_Vyměním tvoji dceru za moji ženu._

_VK_

Sotva stačila list papíru upustit na zem, aby si přitiskla chvějící se ruku na ústa. Měla pocit, že se na místě pozvrací. _Měla jsem to vědět... Měla jsem to tušit. On má Lucii..._

5


	12. Paměť

Zavřela oči a snažila se zhluboka dýchat. Obvykle jí to trochu pomohlo uklidnit jak sebe, tak i rozbouřený žaludek. Teď to ale nefungovalo. Vědomí, že je Lucie někde sama a bojí se, se jí zabodávalo hluboko do břicha jako ostrá dýka.

_Nádech, výdech..._ zkoušela znovu bez úspěchu. Musela pevně zatnout zuby, když zkusila jinou taktiku: _Jedna, dva, tři, čtyři..._

Ale ani počítání jí nepomohlo, nevolnost jí prostupovala pořád výš a výš. Rozběhla se proto k nejbližšímu sloupu, nechtěla, aby ji ostatní viděli zvracet.

„Tohle už je směšný, Hermi," zuřivě jí šeptala Luana, která svou přítelkyni rychle následovala. „Jak dlouho ještě chceš předstírat, že nejsi těhotná?" nadzvedla obočí.

„_Evanesco,_" Hermiona svůj povel hůlce spíš naznačila ústy než vyslovila, když zbavovala dláždění nástupiště zbytků své snídaně. Pak se na černovlásku zmateně obrátila. „Lulu, o čem to proboha mluvíš? Ještě nemůžu být těhotná, vždyť je to jen týden, co jsem zase s Dracem. Prosím tě... Prostě jsem někde chytila nějaký virus," zaskřehotala kvůli bolavému krku, hřbet dlaně stále přitisknutý k chvějícím se ústům.

„Tak takhle se tomu říká anglicky? Dítěti se říká virus?" ptala se ironicky mladší dívka. „Přemýšlej o tom... Kdy jsi naposledy menstruovala?"

„Já... No... Už nevím přesně. Ale to jsou nervy, Lulu, opravdu! Měla jsem spoustu starostí s mým knihkupectvím, se svatbou... Celá tahle situace je o nervy!"

„Proroctví se vyplňuje," upozornila ji jemně Luana. „Proroctví se většinou vyplňují..."

„Ale to..." namítla Hermiona vyděšeně. Měla pocit, že omdlí, před očima se jí tvořily černé mžitky. „Já nemůžu... To nejde!" ztěžka polkla a zavřela oči. Zkusmo si položila dlaň na podbřišek, jestli neucítí něco zvláštního. _Dítě... Nemůžu být těhotná!_ povzdechla si. _Tohle nemohlo přijít v míň vhodnou dobu... Tolik starostí..._

Pod svou rukou nic necítila. Žádné znamení, jestli je nebo není v jiném stavu, nepřišlo.

„Já prostě nemůžu být těhotná!" rozhodla se ukončit jednou větou prudkou myšlenkovou smršť, vznikající v její hlavě.

Náhle ji zaskočilo napětí, které se v jejím okolí rozprostřelo. Něco bylo špatně. Neslyšela kroky?

„Ty jsi těhotná?" zazněl za ní mírně chraplavý hlas. Otočila hlavu a úkosem pohlédla na vysokou postavu za sebou. Na jemné světlé vlasy, splývající kolem tvrdých rysů tváře ve snaze je trochu změkčit, na přísně semknuté rty, na chladný třpyt v ještě chladnějších očích, který nedokázaly zmírnit ani dlouhé řasy.

„Draco, já..." přestala v půli věty.

Nevěděla co říct. Nevěděla ani, co si má myslet. Žaludek se jí znovu začal bouřit.

„Panebože... Jak jsi za mnou mohla přijet, když jsi těhotná? Věděla jsi, že bych nikdy..." sípavě se nadechl, než mohl pokračovat. „Ihned půjdeme ke svatému Mungovi. Musíme s tím něco udělat, dokud to jde."

Hermiona zalapala po dechu. _Potrat... On chce, abych šla na potrat!_ Přitiskla si na břicho i druhou ruku, jako by chtěla život, který v ní možná roste, chránit holou dlaní.

„To nemyslíš vážně," doufala ještě, že se přeslechla nebo jen zmýlila ve svých závěrech.

„Hermiono..." zadíval se na ni nevěřícně. „Nemohla sis přece myslet, že by jakýkoli zdravý chlap přijal dítě, které není jeho a to jen takhle." Luskl prsty. „Chci s tebou mít víc dětí, sourozenců pro Lucii. Ale ne cizích dětí! A navíc to bude JEHO dítě. Chápeš to?"

„Ne, to teda nechápu." Oči se jí zaplnily pálícími slzami. „Jestli – JESTLI – jsem těhotná, tak už delší dobu. Otěhotněla jsem ještě před tím, než jsem si na to všechno vzpomněla. Otěhotněla jsem s mužem, kterého jsem si měla brát. Nevzala jsem si ho jenom kvůli tobě. A rozhodně jsem neudělala nic špatného! Jak tohle vůbec můžeš říct? Neplánovala jsem to..." Konec věty zanikl ve vzlyku, který se jí vydral z hrdla.

„Já vůbec nechápu, jak sis mohla myslet, že za mnou přijdeš a řekneš – Miláčku, budu mít mimino. Syna, který bude mít jednou větší moc než Voldemort. Takhle nějak sis to představovala? Že ti pomůžu vychovat ještě většího parchanta, než je Krum?" křičel na ni a vůbec se neohlížel na zvědavé pohledy, které tím vyvolal.

„Ještě se vůbec nenarodil, Draco! Ty si myslíš, že bych svoje dítě vychovala nějak špatně? Že bych svému synovi dovolila třeba jen mluvit o černé magii? Bude to můj syn! A věř mi, že já v rodině, narozdíl od tebe, žádné černokněžníky nemám!" oplatila mu křik stejnou mincí.

„Ty nemáš ve své rodině žádné černokněžníky, protože jsi jen malá, zatracená, mudlovská šmejdka! Měla bys mi být vděčná, že s tebou vůbec..." Zbledl jako křída, když Hermiona bleskově vytáhla ze záhybů svého hábitu hůlku a namířila jí na něj.

„Dokonči to," vyzvala ho pohrdavě, ale dojem, kterým na něj chtěla zapůsobit, zcela zkazily mokré tváře a stále nové a nové slzy, řinoucí se jí z očí.

„Promiň..." vypravil ze sebe. „Omlouvám se. Nemyslel jsem to tak..."

„Ale myslel..." Zvedla bradu tak vysoko, jak jen mohla.

„Nemyslel jsem to tak... Vyprovokovala jsi mě... Miluju tě!"

„Lžeš..." Obrátila se k němu záda a vydala se zpátky ke skupince, tvořené Viktorovými sestrami, Blaisem Zabinim a jeho ženou.

Zbledla podobně jako Draco, když viděla Blaise se shýbat a zvedat téměř nepopsaný list pergamenu.

_Lucie... Jak jsem na ni mohla zapomenout?_

„Vyměním tvoji dceru za moji ženu..." uslyšela, jak tmavovlasý muž předčítá z dopisu. „Draco, to je pro tebe," napřáhl ruku směrem k ní. Poznala, že Draco stojí za ní, podle známého trnutí v týle.

„Ukaž mi to," protáhl se rychle kolem ní, aby si dopis mohl přečíst sám. Dívala se na něj, jak při čtení trochu přimhouřil oči, aby mohl líp zaostřit a jak krčil čelo, když četl dál.

„Zabiju ho..." pronesl temně. Pak trochu naklonil hlavu a zkoumavě se podíval na sestry. „Kde je?"

Jedna po druhé zavrtěly hlavou, že netuší. Při pohledu na jeho výraz se ani neodvažovaly promluvit.

„Pojedu do Bulharska," rozhodla se Hermiona. „Jeho matka to bude vědět. Říká jí všechno..."

„Zbláznila ses?" okřikl ji Draco. „Ty zůstaneš tady. Je to moje dcera. Pojedu já. Může to být nebezpečné..."

„Je to i moje dcera. A je mi zatraceně jedno, jestli to je nebezpečné nebo ne..." odmítla ho.

„Fajn. Zaletaxuješ se tam se mnou. Ale nehneš se ode mně na krok. Budeš poslouchat..." naléhal na ni. „Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo, ať už si o mně myslíš cokoliv... Ale teď je nejdůležitější Lucie. Musíme jí najít! Je ještě tak malá..." hlas se mu roztřásl při pomyšlení na to, co se jeho dceři mohlo stát. Nebo co se jí ještě může stát.

Chlácholivě mu položila dlaň na předloktí. On se na ni pokusil na oplátku chlácholivě usmát, ale selhal na plné čáře. Pod rukou cítila napětí v jeho těle.

„Pojedeme hned," navrhla jemně.

Nechala svou dlaň sjet po jeho paži a chytila ho za ruku. Najednou se mu cítila blíž, než kdykoliv předtím. Dokonce blíž, než když se milovali. Spojil je společný strach o dceru a to i přes roztržku, kterou před chvílí měli. Nic nebylo tak podstatné, aby to nemohli odsunout, dokud ji nenajdou. Pevně doufala, že se Viktor k Lucii chová slušně, ale neměla důvod tomu nevěřit. K ní se vždycky choval dobře. _Až na ten poslední den. Na naší svatbě mě chtěl zaklít... Ale Lucinka je malá. Na ní by hůlku nevytáhl!_

Jako v mrákotách si ale vzpomněla na ten den, kdy ji sledoval až do parku Hengetsburry head. _On už na ni ale vytáhl hůlku... Je to moje chyba. Měla jsem tohle vědět! Proč jsem si myslela, že ji z toho vynechá? Že se bude chtít mstít jen mně?_

„Kde je Viktor?" neobtěžovala se Hermiona s pozdravem a rovnou ve dveřích domu vyštěkla na svou bývalou budoucí tchyni svji otázku. Jejímu zmatenému výrazu nevěnovala ani trochu pozornosti.

„Kde je?" chtěl vědět i Draco a správnou odpověď si zajistil hůlkou, kterou namířil na stále mladistvou pokožku krku paní Krumové.

„Já... já..." zajíkla se vyděšeně. Hermionu ale nezmátla – ženu, která měla dítě se samotným Voldemortem, nemůže jen tak něco tak rozhodit.

„Mami, prosím! On unesl mojí dceru. Tím, že ho budeš chránit, nezískáš vůbec nic..." snažila se jí zahrát Hermiona na city, proto i použila oslovení, které jí Viktorova matka dovolila používat teprve několik dní před svatbou.

„Rychle, nemáme na to celý den!" okřikl jí Draco s vražedným výrazem v očích.

„Je tady..." objasnila jim žena svou pečlivou angličtinou a opatrně ustoupila, aby je vpustila dál. „V obýváku, čeká na vás." Rukou pokynula směrem, kterým mají jít.

Přivítal je nečekaný obrázek. V prostorném a prosvětleném obývacím pokoji seděl způsobně Viktor s Lucií proti sobě, každý držel v dlani několik karet.

„Ne, strejdo! To nebyla ta karta, co sis měl vzít!" namítala právě ohnivě Lucie. „Měl sis přece vzít Petra!"

„A kdo tu říká, mladá dámo, že musíš vyhrát?" Kulil na ni vesele Viktor oči.

Vůbec to nebyla situace, o které oba předpokládali, že se do ní dostanou. Hermiona ve své mysli viděla svou dceru plačící a zoufalou, ale nikdy ne hravě a šťastně se smějící.

„Luci," vydechla, než se za ní vrhla, aby ji mohla rozdrtit ve svém objetí. Pevně ji k sobě přitiskla, aby si dokázala, že je opravdu v pořádku. Pořád nemohla uvěřit tomu, že jí Viktor nic neudělal, že si s ní dokonce hrál. Srdce jí bušilo úlevou rychleji než předtím a v očích se jí objevily slzy. „Pojď k mamince," vyzvala ji, když si jí zvedala do náručí.

„Nech mě," zavřískala ale holčička a pěstmi začala bušit Hermioně do ramen. „Strejdo, ať mě ta paní pustí!"

Hermiona opravdu šokovaně trochu polevila ve svém pevném sevření.

„Co se děje, cvrčku?" zeptal se starostlivě Draco. Při vstupu do místnosti doslova zkameněl překvapením a doteď se ze svého místa ani nehnul, jen si dřepl na bobek, aby se mohl Lucii dívat z očí do očí.

Proto zahlédl zmatek v její tváři, když ustupovala vzad, aby mohla chytit Viktora za ruku.

„Já je tady nechci. Jsou divný..." Podívala se prosebně na zachmuřeného muže.

„Co jsi s ní udělal, ty..." zařval Draco, zatímco se zvedal do stoje a rychle vztyčil ruku, ve které stále třímal hůlku. Zlověstně přimhouřil oči.

„Jak už jsem ti napsal, Malfoyi... Vyměním tvoji dceru za Hermionu. Na toho tvého spratka jsem použil jen malé kouzlo, na které do konce života nepřijdeš... Nemůžu vám bránit si ji odvést. Ale bude ona chtít?" nepříjemně se zasmál. „Když mi tu Hermionu necháš, zruším to kouzlo a Lucinka bude jen a jen tvoje..."

„Viktore, on mě tu nemůže jen tak nechat. Já jsem svéprávná osoba! Umím se za sebe rozhodovat sama!" vykřikla Hermiona rozhořčeně, zatímco i ona zvedala ruku s hůlkou, připravená zaútočit při sebemenším podnětu. „Lucinko, pojď k mamince. Pojď ke mně, prosím!" žádala zatím malou blondýnku neúspěšně.

„Já se rozhodovat nebudu, Krume," vyplivl Draco jeho jméno ze svých úst. „Budu je mít obě a ty to dobře víš! Jsme proti tobě dva a pochybuju, že by Hermiona nezrušila to tvoje geniální kouzlo během několika minut!"

„Chyba, chyba, Malfoyi... Ty vtipy o blonďácích jsou pravdivé," uchechtl se Viktor. „Mami, to je dobře, žes nás přišla navštívit..." přivítal radostně svou matku, která vstoupila do místnosti. „Hezky jí tu hůlku zabodni do zad..." navigoval ji, co má dělat a pak se spokojeně díval, když paní Krumová držela Hermionu v šachu. Pak sám vytáhl svou zbraň a zamířil ji dívce, stojící těsně u něj, přímo na spánek.

„Tak a teď si vyber... Jednu si odvedeš, Malfoyi. Jen jednu!"


	13. Růže pro Draca

„Ty ses dočista pomátl, Viktore!" vykřikla nevěřícně Hermiona a vzápětí zděšeně vyjekla, když se jí hůlka Viktorovy matky zapíchla hlouběji do zad.

Ztěžka oddechovala, snažila se zaplašit další z již důvěrně známých pocitů. Chtělo se jí zase zvracet. Těch devět měsíců, po které nosila Lucii, proběhlo téměř neuvěřitelně hladce. Ale přesto si byla teď na sto procent jistá, že je opravdu těhotná, že její stavy nevolnosti jsou způsobené těhotenstvím. To vědomí ji nahánělo daleko větší hrůzu než to, že jí paní Krumová stojí za zády, připravená zabít ji při nejmenším pohybu.

Věděla, že dokud o dítěti Viktor neví, jsou životy Draca i Lucie poměrně v bezpečí. Ale jakmile se to dozví, bude schopen jít i přes mrtvoly. Proto se snažila nedát na sobě žádnou nevolnost znát, byla by to jen voda na jeho mlýn.

Snažila se také nebrat moc na vědomí to, že její bývalý snoubenec míří hůlkou na její dceru, protože to v ní vyvolávalo jen další chvění a svírání žaludku.

_Dýchej zhluboka... Dýchej!_ přikazovala si v duchu a pečlivě zkoumala složitý vzor perského koberce, na kterém stála, ale okamžitě vzhlédla, když Viktor promluvil.

„Hermiono, tohle rozhodnutí není na tobě," napomenul ji se slizkým úsměvem na plných rtech, při kterém se jí jemně roztřásla brada a zpotily dlaně. Nechápala, jak mohla být tak slepá a nevidět tu podobu s úplně jiným slizkým úsměvem už dřív. Voldemorta viděla při několika příležitostech se smát úplně stejně.

Její srdce zrychlilo svůj rytmus, když zpozorovala důvěřivý pohled své dcery, který věnovala Viktorovi i přesto, že musela dobře vědět o hůlce, mířící na její spánek. S překvapením si uvědomila i jeho mrknutí, kterým Lucii oplatil jejich soukromé spiklenectví.

„Tak co, Malfoyi?" zeptal se lhostejným tónem, když vzhlédl. „Kterou si vezmeš sebou?" nadzvedl obočí v mírném, zvědavém oblouku.

„Draco, vem Lucii a vypadněte od..."

„_Silencio!_" přerušil ji Viktorův povel.

Chtěla se svou větu dokončit, ale z úst už jí nevyšla ani hláska. Aspoň očima tedy Dracovi chtěla naznačit to, co měla na mysli, ale on se na ni ani nepodíval.

„Jak mi zaručíš, že nás necháš odejít?" zeptal se jen chladně Viktora.

„Slíbím ti to, ale záruku nemáš žádnou... Tady," vytáhl z vázy, stojící na starožitném stolku, krvavě rudou růži. „Pomocí růže se dostanete do Hermionina knihkupectví. Přenášedlo je jen jednosměrné. A být tebou bych se do Bulharska už nevracel. Je tu to obvinění z vraždy tvé tchyně. Při dalším pokusu opustit království je tady jisté riziko, že tě znovu zavřou do Azkabanu. A ujišťuju tě, že už znovu kauci platit nebudu," pousmál se Viktor spokojeně jako kočka, která zrovna slízla všechnu smetanu.

„Takže jestli tomu dobře rozumím – teď dostanu tu růži a s jednou ze svých dam se můžu přenést pryč. Je to tak?" Draco si nervózně prsty prohrábl vlasy.

Viktor jen přikývl, stále s tím úlisným úsměvem a Hermiona měla sto chutí mu ho nějak vymazat z tváře a to nejradši hodně bolestivým způsobem.

„Odvedu si Hermionu."

Kdyby nebyla tak vyděšená, asi by se rozesmála. Dracova věta dokázala přesně to, co předtím chtěla udělat ručně.

_Cože?_ Až po chvíli jí došlo, co to vlastně řekl. _Ale to... To nejde! Nemůžeme ji tu přece nechat jen tak!_

V hrudníku ucítila silný tlak a jediné, na co se zmohla, bylo nevěřícné a nesouhlasné vrtění hlavou.

„Cože!" zařval zklamaně Viktor. Očividně čekal jinou odpověď.

„Odvedu si Hermionu," opakoval trpělivě blonďák s napjatým výrazem. Čelisti měl pevně sevřené tak, že kosti hrozily protrhnout pokožku tváří. „Nebudeš mi bránit, doufám..."

„Ale..."

„Jestli Lucii zkřivíš jen jediný vlásek, zabiju tě. Rozuměl jsi mi? Vrátím se pro ni, o tom nepochybuj. A teď mi dej tu růži!" vyštěkl Draco na svého soupeře, stojícího jako solný sloup, neschopný jakéhokoli pohybu. „_Accio růže!_" vykřikl, když se k tomu Viktor neměl.

Ještě za letu květinu zachytil a vydal se k Hermioně.

Ostatní jako by zamrzli v čase. Jediné, co dokazovalo, že ještě žijí, byly divoce se míhající duhovky jejich očí. Paní Krumová těkala pohledem mezi svou hůlkou, jako by nemohla uvěřit, že ji pořád ještě drží, a Viktorem, kdyby ji náhodou chtěl naznačit, co má dělat dál. Viktor visel očima na Hermionině obličeji s výrazem žíznivého na poušti, který zjistí, že jediná studna v okolí je prázdná. Jen občas zkontroloval Draca, jestli nedělá něco, co by neměl. A Hermiona se střídavě sledovala svou dceru, tiše se dívající do země a Draca, blížícího se k ní.

„Jdeme," vyzval ji, když se k ní přiblížil na dosah, aby se společně s ní mohl přenést pryč. Ještě se naposledy otočil na Lucii, aby se ujistil, že se s její pamětí nic nezměnilo.

Hermiona poraženecky zavřela oči, nemohla uvěřit, že se Draco rozhodl riskovat život jejich dcery jen proto, aby na chvíli ochránil jí. Dobře věděla, že jí bude Viktor hledat a honit, dokud ji nedostane. _Je to jen otázka času... Získali jsme ho jen trochu navíc... Ale za jakou cenu!_

Pak už ucítila jen nepříjemné táhnutí, které provází přenášení a za chvíli tvrdě přistáli na podlaze její pracovny.

„Jak jsi mohl!" vykřikla srdceryvně ještě vleže. Tedy snažila se vykřiknout. Díky kouzlu, které na ni poslal Viktor, nebylo slyšet jediné písmenko. Bezmocně složila hlavu do dlaní a dala svému zoufalství volný průběh. Jako by zvedla stavidla přehrady, z jejích očí se vyřítily stovky slz, které dopadaly na starý koberec.

„Miláčku," uslyšela jeho smutný hlas i jemnou ruku ve vlasech. Trhla sebou při tom dotyku, když se jí pokoušel zvednout do sedu a přivinout do své náruče. Nepřestával ji hladit po hlavě a starostlivě zkoumal její zarudlé oči, rozpouštějící se v slzách.

Znovu se pokusila něco říct, ale z jejích úst vyšla jen malá bublinka, která vzápětí praskla.

„_Finite incantatem,_" zašeptal omluvně, že si na to nevzpomněl dřív.

„Proč jsi to udělal? Proč sis vybral mě? Proč?" konečně promluvila, když kouzlem uvolnil její hlasivky. „Mohli jste být teď už v bezpečí, on chce mě, ne Lucii. Stejně si pro mě přijde, Draco. Tohle bylo k ničemu. A naše dcera je s ním teď sama!"

„Hermi..." zasténal, než přitiskl svá ústa na její měkké rty, chutnající po soli. Oplatila mu polibek, ale její hrudí stále otřásaly nekončící vzlyky, když se k němu tiskla. Jeho blízkost jí dodávala útěchu, kterou nutně potřebovala.

„Drž mě, prosím..." šeptala mezi jednotlivými polibky, něžnými jako okvětní plátky růže, která ležela na zemi nedaleko od nich. Přitiskla se k němu blíž a nechala se objímat, vychutnávala jeho přítomnost se zavřenýma očima. „Měl jsi mě tam nechat... Lucie by byla v bezpečí a já bych to zvládla, dokud bys nepřišel..."

„Miluju tě," mumlal do jejích vlasů. „Nikdy bych tě tam nenechal! Ne s ním, už nikdy ne... On Lucii neublíží, příliš se bojí, že by tě pak už nedostal. Máme teď aspoň trochu času na vymyšlení strategie a navíc se můžeme pokusit zjistit to kouzlo, kterým zamlžil Lucii paměť..."

„On není hloupý, Draco... Určitě tohle všechno čeká a už teď se na nás připravuje. Měl jsi mě tam nechat... Protože tohle je stejně bezvýchodná situace. Čekám jeho dítě!"

„Hermi, to není takový problém... U svatého Munga to zařídí rychle a bezbolestně..."

„Mlč, prosím." Přitiskla mu dlaň na ústa, aby nemohl říct už ani slovo a jen na něj upřela bolestný pohled. „Já na potrat nepůjdu... Myslíš, že bych na to někdy dokázala zapomenout? Že ve mě rostl nový život a já ho zmařila? To ne..."

„Na Lucii jsi taky zapomněla!" rýpl si sobecky, když jemně sundal její ruku. Stále jí držel ve své dlani, proto ucítil záchvěv, který jí projel.

„To nemyslíš vážně!" vyjekla a celá se roztřásla. „Nemůžeš mě přece vinit za to, že mi Viktor vymazal paměť!" vykřikla na něj zoufale.

„Hermiono, uklidni se, prosím! To dítě ještě není na světě! Adopci můžeme rovnou vyloučit, vzhledem k tomu proroctví... Je to jediné možné řešení!" snažil se ji přesvědčit, než se mírně zarazil. „Cože jsi to říkala o Krumovi a o paměti? Vždyť... Vždyť jsi ztratila paměť při výbuchu magie, jako všichni ostatní! Měl jsem zakázáno se k tobě vůbec přiblížit, dokud si nevzpomeneš, protože by to mohlo mít nedozírné následky... Neříkej mi, že on... Že..."

Ruku jí mačkal tak silně, že nepochybovala o tom, že bude mít pořádnou modřinu. Ale bolest skoro ani nevnímala. Na tvářích ucítila další slzy.

„Panebože... Mohli jsme mít tak krásný život, kdyby nám ho nezničil... A on nám ho pořád ničí, že jo?" poznamenal tiše.

„Všechno to může ještě dopadnout dobře... Musíme jen vymyslet, jak dostat zpátky naši dceru. A pak... Já se toho dítěte nevzdám, Draco. Buď to přijmeš tak, jak to je, nebo budu muset... Já nevím... Ale to dítě budu mít. Za nic nemůže!" Položila si na podbřišek druhou dlaň v čistě mateřském gestu a dokonce si dovolila mírný úsměv. „Viktor ho nedostane. Jen přes mojí mrtvolu..."

„O tom vůbec nemluv. Nenechám tě umřít! A nedám tě Krumovi. On tě chce jen kvůli tomu, že spolu máte mít dítě, které jednou ovládne svět... Hermi, já tohle nedovolím. Ať se budeš snažit jak chceš, i když bych ti pomáhal s výchovou, tak to proroctví je jasné... Já..." Povzdechl si, když odvrátil tvář, aby mu neviděla do obličeje a chvíli přemýšlel.

Pak se k ní naklonil zpátky a ona zpozorovala slzy i na jeho tvářích. Naklonil se k ní a vtiskl jí další polibek, než téměř nesrozumitelně zamumlal: „Promiň..."

Pevně ji k sobě přivinul a tak nenápadně, jak jen mohl, vyndal z kapsy kalhot svou hůlku.

„_Imperio,_" zašeptal s bolestným výrazem ve stříbrných očích.


	14. Šach

Hermionu probudila bodavá bolest hlavy a neodbytná vzpomínka jí vehnala slzy do očí. Malé potůčky se nejdřív zachytily na dlouhých řasách, než pokračovaly svou cestu po spáncích a ztratily se v rozcuchaných vlasech.

Tlak na hrudi jí zabraňoval dýchat. Za zavřenými víčky viděla, jak se po Dracově příkazu spolu s ním bez jakékoli známky odporu přemístila do nemocnice u svatého Munga, jak spolu s ním bez jediného slůvka protestu vyhledala porodnické oddělení...

_Proč jsem se nebránila? Jak jsem se mohla nechat ovládnout tak snadno?_

Obraz toho, jak jí mladá čarodějka přiložila hůlku k podbřišku a vedle nich se objevil tmavě modrý obláček, který znázorňoval její dělohu a rostoucí dítě v ní, ji přinutil hluboce zasténat. Když podstupovala podobné vyšetření při těhotenství s Lucií, obláček byl růžový, značil, že čeká holčičku. Teď malý hologram ukazoval dokonalého malého modrého chlapečka.

_Chlapečka... Byl by to chlapeček! Ale to jsem přece věděla..._

Tiše si povzdechla. Krátce po pohledu na svého budoucího syna ztratila vědomí, takže mohla jen hádat, co se stalo potom. Donutil Draco léčitelku, aby provedla potrat? Její vzpomínky zahalila černočerná tma a dál už slyšela jen výkřiky a různé neidentifikovatelné povely.

Namáhavě zalapala po dechu a překvapeně sebou škubla, když na čele ucítila chladivé ruce, které jí shrnovaly zpocené vlasy z tváře. Pak promluvil skoro stejně chladivý hlas. Byl to hlas té mladé léčitelky, který už jednou předtím slyšela – když proti své vůli přišla na její oddělení.

„Paní Grangerová, uklidněte se..." přikazovala jí jemným tónem a k vyprahlým rtům jí přiložila tvrdý předmět. „Napijte se!"

Hermiona jakoby na truc sevřela ústa ještě víc. Nechtěla nic pít, i když téměř umírala žízní. Neměla chuť teď dělat vůbec nic.

„No tak, paní Grangerová! Udělá to dobře vám i miminku! Napijte se!"

_Cože?Miminku? Já jsem pořád ještě těhotná!_ Nenadálý pocit štěstí jí vytryskl do těla, jako by měla místo krve v žilách šampaňské. Okamžitě pootevřela rty, aby jí do nich mohla žena vpravit trochu lektvaru. Polykalo se jí namáhavě, jako by nepila a nejedla několik dní.

Než se nadála, něžná ruka i nádoba s lektvarem zmizely. Ještě si poslechla tiché kroky a klapnutí dveří, než se odvážila otevřít oči. Denní světlo ji úplně oslepilo. Bolestně sebou cukla, ale nevidoucí oči nechala otevřené. Pátrající dlaní nahmatala své břicho, aby pohladila v něm rostoucí dítě.

„Broučku můj..." zabroukala tiše, skoro nepoznala vlastní hlas.

Náhlé napětí v místnosti ji přinutilo sklopit zrak.

_On je tady..._ Ani ho nemusela vidět, prostě věděla, že je Draco v místnosti. Ruka na jejím podbřišku se zachvěla, když konečně pohlédla směrem, kde tušila, že se nachází.

Polekaně sebou trhla, vypadal, jako by hodně dlouho nespal. Vlasy měl stažené dozadu, ale obličej s propadlými tvářemi lemovalo pár světlých pramenů. Pod očima se mu rýsovaly tmavé kruhy, které předtím nebyly tak patrné. Srdce se jí rozbušilo tolik, že si byla jistá, že ho musí slyšet.

„Promiň," promluvil i on trochu nakřáplým hlasem.

Jen přikývla na znamení, že slyšela. Nechtěla se o tom teď bavit. Nemohla.

„Co je s Lucií? Jak dlouho jsem tady?" vychrlila na něj rychle své dva dotazy.

„Blaise a Viktorovy sestry ji hledají. Už tři dny. Jsme tu tři dny..." vysvětloval jí, zatímco se přibližoval k její posteli. Měla pocit, že se v jeho blízkosti zalkne.

„Promiň," znovu se pokusil ji přimět k řeči o tom, co se stalo. „Neměl jsem... Nemám právo..."

„Nechci o tom mluvit," procedila mezi stisknutými zuby. Nemohla si ani představit, co se mohlo stát, kdyby dokončil svůj záměr, aniž by znovu ucítila těžký kámen na svých prsou. _Ale nic se nestalo... Pořád ještě čekáš syna! Rozmyslel si to. Ale dovedl mě sem proti mojí vůli!_

„Nemohl jsem..." nebral na vědomí její protesty. „Ne, když jsem ho uviděl. Vypadal úplně jako Lucie, když jsme tu tehdy byli... Pamatuju se, jak jsme byli nadšení... Byl to jeden z nejšťastnějších okamžiků mého života. Nemohl jsem... Neměl jsem... Promiň mi to..."

Smutně se na ni podíval a v jeho očích viděla krystalky slz. Srdce jí usedalo nad milovanou tváří, ale nezmohla se ani na hlásku. Nedokázala mu říct slova odpuštění, i když by tolik chtěla.

„Ale to, že jsem ho nemohl zabít, nic nemění na tom, co cítím, Hermiono. Miluju tě a hrozně moc tě chci zpátky, abychom byli zase s naší dcerou jedna velká rodina..." na chvíli se odmlčel a jí začaly stékat slzy po tvářích. Věděla, kam míří. „Ale ne za tuhle cenu. Já prostě nedokážu přijmout jeho dítě. K smrti ho nenávidím a tohle bych nedokázal..."

Celým jejím tělem otřásl hluboký vzlyk, když to opravdu vyslovil. Nevěděla, co jí trhá vevnitř na kusy víc – to, že ji ovládl kouzlem a chtěl ji donutit jít na potrat nebo to, že ji teď tak snadno opouští. Po tom všem, co se mezi nimi uplynulý týden stalo. Po tom všem, co si řekli, ji teď opouští.

„Takže to je konec?" zašeptala. Najednou jí jakékoliv problémy připadaly titěrné. To, že na ni použil _Imperius_, že nechce její dítě, že jejich dcera je v nebezpečí. „Draco, spolu bychom to zvládli!"

Mírně zavrtěl hlavou a z jednoho oka mu sklouzla první slza, když se na ni díval.

Sedl si na kraj její postele a vztáhl ruku, aby se mohl bříšky prstů dotknout její tváře.

„Miláčku..." zasténal, než se k ní natáhl, aby spojil své rty s jejími. Něžně a krátce. „Půjdu jim pomoct najít Lucii, Krum s ní někam zmizel. Chtěl jsem tu jen být, až se probudíš. Teď bys měla ležet, léčitelka říkala, že tvoje těhotenství je rizikové, proto ti asi bylo pořád tak špatně. Neměla bys teď vůbec vstávat z postele, ani se nijak rozrušovat, jinak je tu nebezpečí samovolného potratu..."

„Ale..." namítla, ale zarazil ji, když položil svůj ukazováček přes její rty.

„Nemluv. Až Lucinku najdu, pošlu ti jí na návštěvu. Ty tu mezitím odpočívej."

S těmi slovy rozhodně vstal. Ještě se na ni dlouze podíval, jako by se pokoušel vrýt její tvář do paměti a pak bez jediného otočení odešel.

_Odešel... On mě nechal..._

I když odešel, pořád cítila jeho přítomnost. Objala se pažemi, protože se cítila tak ztracená, jako ještě nikdy předtím. Ani když se probrala po poslední bitvě tady v nemocnici a zjistila, že si nepamatuje poslední rok svého života, nepřipadala si tak ztracená. Ani když se dozvěděla, co je Viktor zač, ani když unesl Lucii. Vždycky tu byla naděje na lepší zítřky. Teď ji ale postrádala. Co ale nepostrádala, byly jemné bublinky vzteku, které stoupaly do hlavy celým jejím tělem.

_Nemám se nijak rozrušovat..._ pohrdavě si odfrkla. _Tak proč mi to teda říkal?Proč mi to udělal?_

Na stolku vedle postele uviděla ležet sklenici s lektvarem, tak ho vypila do dna a doufala, že ji aspoň trochu uklidní. Zimomřivě se třásla po celém těle, i když v místnosti bylo vedro k padnutí.

Opatrně si sedla a zkusmo spustila jednu nohu na sluncem vyhřáté linoleum. Když se jí nezvedl žaludek, téměř radostně vstala. V uklidňujícím gestu si položila ruku na podbřišek, aby svého syna ujistila, že se nehodlá rozčilovat a že by samovolný potrat nijak neuvítala.

„Půjdeme za tvojí sestřičkou. Nemůžeme ji nechat s tvým tatínkem samotnou. Odvezeme si ji spolu domů. Ať už je to kdekoli. Až se o tobě dozví, určitě bude nadšená," broukala tiše, zatímco se přesunovala ke skříni. Zvědavě ji otevřela, jestli v ní nenajde své věci – zjistila, že na sobě má jen nemocniční hábit.

Zklamaně dvířka zase přibouchla, když objevila jen tři další takové hábity.

Měla jasno v tom, co chce udělat a bylo jí jedno, že je bosa a téměř neoblečená. Ze všeho nejdřív musí odvést svou dceru od Viktora. A pak se uvidí.

Sice netušila, kde by mohla Viktora znovu najít, ale zrovna tak věděla, že to ani nemusí vědět. Jakmile opustí nemocnici, on si najde ji... Vždycky věděl, jak ji najít. A vždycky toho náležitě využil.

Když spěchala rušnou nemocniční chodbou směrem ke krbům, skoro funěla vzteky, když si uvědomila, že kvůli Dracovi strávila Lucie s Viktorem o tři dny víc, než musela.

_Kdyby si nehrál na něco, co stejně nechtěl dovést do konce, mohla být v bezpečí... A já nemusela být tři dlouhé dny u svatého Munga!_

Ruce se jí zachvěly touhou ho pořádně praštit, když si vzpomněla na jeho jemnou, aristokratickou tvář. Toužila mu udělat stejnou modřinu, která zpod jeho oka zmizela zhruba před týdnem. Za to, co jí provedl. Za to, co provedl jejich dceři. Za to, co provedl jim.

Do zvlhlé dlaně si nabrala hrst letaxového prášku a prudce jím mrštila do ohně, aby si aspoň trochu vybila vztek dřív, než se s někým setká.

Když vstoupila do setmělé místnosti v cílové adrese, kterou udala, oklepala se jako pes, aby se zbavila sazí z krbu. Musela zhluboka dýchat, protože jí cesta neudělala zrovna dobře od žaludku.

„Konečně jsi přišla..."

Znovu se otřásla, tentokrát nad vřelostí, která přímo sálala z pronesené věty. Zjistila, že se předtím mýlila. Viktor ji nenašel. Ona našla jeho.

„Už jsem si myslel, že se tě nedočkám..."

„Kde je Lucie?" zeptala se ho tiše a podívala se mu přímo do tváře. Stíny zvýrazňovaly jeho ostře řezané rysy, zvenku nedoléhalo do místnosti skrz těžké záclony skoro žádné světlo. Nechápala, co její bývalý snoubenec dělá v jejich domě, kde ho každý s trochou zdravého rozumu mohl najít, kdyby jen trochu přemýšlel.

_Ale tady se očividně s přemýšlením nikdo neobtěžoval..._ pomyslela si znechuceně.

„Tak kde je! Nebudu s tebou ztrácet svůj drahocený čas!" vykřikla podrážděně a poprvé se nezastyděla za svůj nesnášenlivý tón. Má právo být rozčílená a navíc za to nemůže – to ty hormony. _Jsem přece těhotná... Tak co bych nemohla trochu vyšilovat?_ ospravedlnila se sama před sebou, když uviděla jeho mírně šokovaný výraz.

„Viktore, přísahám, že tě uškrtím, jestli mi to okamžitě neřekneš! Chci zpátky svoji dceru a to teď hned!" Oběma rukama naznačila svírací pohyb a netrpělivě nadzvedla obočí.

„Miláčku, nerozčiluj se, prosím!"

Hermiona ho probodla nesnášenlivým pohledem, když se k ní začal přibližovat.

„Miláčku, nesmíš se rozčilovat..." opakoval znovu nervózně. „Mohlo by to ublížit miminku..."

„Miminku? O čem to mluvíš?" zašeptala nevěřícně. _Nemohl se to dozvědět tak rychle... Jak to zjistil?_

„Dobré zprávy se nesou rychle, to jsi nevěděla?" něžně se usmál a postoupil o další krok směrem k ní. „Ani nevíš, jak jsem šťastný. To je ta nejlepší zpráva, jakou mi kdo kdy řekl, Hermi. Budeme mít miminko!"

Posledním krokem překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a jakoby nábožně natáhl ruku, aby se mohl dotknout jejího břicha. Do očí mu stouply slzy. „Budeme mít miminko," opakoval, jako by tomu sám nemohl uvěřit. „Tolik se těším, udělala jsi ze mně toho nejšťastnějšího muže na světě. Moc tě miluju, Hermiono... Tebe, i našeho syna."

Hermiona se nemohla ani pohnout a všechny smysly jako by měla ochromené dojetím. Tohle byla přesně ta reakce, přesně ten úsměv i lesk v očích, které si představovala. Ale bohužel u jiného muže...

Nebránila se, když se Viktor sklonil, aby ji políbil.


	15. Pravdivé lži

Viktor si na svém polibku dával záležet. Snažil se v Hermioně vzbudit stejnou vášeň, jakou cítil sám, ale ona vnímala jen divný chlad, vycházející z jejího srdce a nesmírnou únavu, zaplavující její tělo místo touhy po něm. V očích jí zaštípaly palčivé slzy. Ať se snažil jak chtěl, prostě to nebyl Draco a nikdy nebude. A Draco byl jediný muž, který chtěla, aby ji právě teď líbal.

Teplými dlaněmi jí přejížděl po holých pažích a ona ten dotek vnímala spíš jako dotek rozžhaveného železa, které vypaluje jizvy do duše. Jazykem jí plenil citlivá ústa a jediné, čeho tím dosáhl, bylo to, že se jí zhoupl žaludek.

Rozhodným gestem ho od sebe odstrčila a zimomřivě si přitáhla bílý nemocniční hábit těsněji k tělu. Před zimou ani jeho chtivým pohledem ji ale neobránil o moc víc, než před chvilkou.

„Viktore, to nebyl dobrý nápad... Už se to nesmí opakovat," promluvila chraplavě a poočku se na něj podívala, jak bude reagovat. Ruku si položila na břicho, aby trochu upokojila svůj žaludek. V duchu pro uklidnění počítala, kolik přesně kroků ji dělí od záchodu.

„Ne?" zeptal se překvapeně. „Proč ne?"

Hermiona párkrát zamrkala, aby se ujistila, že slyšela dobře. Hlava se jí sama naklonila mírně na stranu jako vždycky, když něčemu tak úplně nerozuměla.

„Proč ne? Po tom všem, co jsi mi udělal, se ještě ptáš? Oni tě na Merlinovu univerzitu vážně vzali jen kvůli famfrpálu. Přísahám, že žádný z mých spolužáků nebyl tak natvrdlý a nestál si na vedení tolik, jako ty!" obvinila ho. Během řeči stáhla svou ruku z podbřišku a začala s ní divoce gestikulovat. Druhou si položila chlácholivě na čelo. Nemohla uvěřit, že se jí na to zeptal a hlavně jí nešlo do hlavy, jak se od něj mohla nechat tak zmást a dovolit mu, aby ji políbil.

_Trocha soucitu a empatie se mnou dělá divy, jak se zdá..._ pomyslela si znechuceně.

„Miláčku, u mě aspoň měli pořádný důvod, proč mě na univerzitu vzali. U tebe to absolutně nechápu!" přerušil její myšlenky posměšně. „Protože každý člověk s minimálním IQ tykve ví, že by neměl provokovat někoho, kdo má hůlku a umí s ní zacházet. A tuplem ne, když sám hůlku nemá!"

Hermioně se zastavil dech. _On má pravdu... Já nemám hůlku... Kde jsem ji mohla nechat? A jak jsem sem bez ní vůbec mohla vyrazit?_

Naposledy, kdy určitě věděla, že ji měla, bylo, když šli s Dracem pro Lucii. Když se přemístili do jejího obchodu v Příčné ulici, už o ní nevěděla. _Ale možná mi ji vzali v nemocnici..._ uvědomila si. Po Dracově odchodu z jejího pokoje byla tak rozrušená, že ji nějaká hůlka ani trochu nezajímala.

„Viktore," vyjekla zděšeně. Její dech se znovu rozeběhl a hned vzápětí ještě zrychlil. V uších slyšela burácení svého tepu.

_On mi vyhrožuje! Nic ti neudělá, nemůže... Tak se neboj!_ utěšovala samu sebe v duchu. Měla pocit, že přetlakem v hlavě jí exploduje mozek. Ruce se jí už tradičně třásly a ona nepochybovala, že to Viktor velice dobře registruje.

„Jsem těhotná... Nemůžeš na mě používat žádná nebezpečná kouzla," připomněla mu pro jistotu, protože netušila, jestli o tom Viktor ví. „A jakékoliv kouzlo může mít nežádoucí následky na dítě. Tvoje dítě."

Chvíli se na ni jen zkoumavě díval, asi aby odhadl, jestli mu říká pravdu. Snažila se do svého výrazu vložit co nejvíc rozhodnosti a přesvědčivosti.

„Dobře," přikývl potom. „Budu na to brát ohledy..."

Místností zaznělo její hlasité oddechnutí. Znovu si položila ruku na podbřišek. _Nikdy bych si neodpustila, kdyby se ti něco stalo..._ mumlala k dítěti v duchu.

Pomalým krokem přešel k velké pohovce, na kterou si sedl a přátelsky poplácal na místo vedle sebe. Když nereagovala, povzbudivě na ni kývl.

„Pojď sem... Musíme si promluvit," zaznělo jeho pobídnutí spíš jako příkaz a ona dobře vnímala nebezpečný nádech v jeho hlase.

„O čem chceš ještě mluvit?" zeptala se Hermiona překvapeně. Nepohnula se směrem k němu ani o milimetr.

„Třeba o nás dvou..." navrhl s nepříjemným úsměvem téma, o kterém se s ním nehodlala bavit.

„A co chceš na tomhle ještě probírat? Začala jsem si s tebou jen kvůli tomu, že jsi mi vymazal paměť. Od té doby, co se mi vrátila – mimochodem jsi to kouzlo musel formulovat špatně, protože správně by se mi paměť neměla vrátit nikdy –, se mi dál snažíš zabránit v normálním životě. Myslíš, že tady existuje ještě nějaké _my dva_, o kterém bychom mohli mluvit?" zakřičela na něj Hermiona nevěřícným tónem.

„Hermiono," pronesl varovně. Jejím jménem šlehl jako bičem. „Moc si nevyskakuj. Moje trpělivost není bezedná!"

„Promiň..." omluvila se za svou prudkou reakci. Poslední dobou se vůbec nedokázala ovládat, její chladnokrevnost roztávala stejně rychle, jako malá vločka sněhu na poušti.

„Když nechceš mluvit o nás dvou, co si takhle promluvit o nás třech? Nebo snad čtyřech? Pěti?" posmíval se. „No začneme s těmi třemi. Jaké máš plány do budoucna? Vsadím se, že si teď budeš chtít vzít Malfoye, abyste spolu s dětmi žít šťastně až do smrti, co?"

„Draco mě odmítl, ne že by ti do toho něco bylo... A ještě nevím, co chci dělat v budoucnosti, kromě toho, že nebudu v žádném případě s tebou..."

Když se široce usmál, ztuhla jí krev v žilách zlou předtuchou.

„Tak to je skvělé, to se mi akorát hodí..." ujistil ji naprosto nečekaně. „Já už plány mám, teda několik verzí plánů. Ale ten nejlepší – plán A, řekněme – s tebou v budoucnosti taky nepočítá... Dovol mi, abych tě do něj zasvětil. Ale nejdřív – pojď si sednout, prosím. Bolí mě z tebe nohy. A navíc je to na delší vyprávění, bude opravdu lepší, když si sedneš."

Znovu vesele poplácal na místo vedle sebe a ještě na ni mrknul. Hermiona bezmyšlenkovitě přešla k pohovce a sedla si na druhý konec, než on.

„Takže můžu začít?" zeptal se slušně a trochu víc nahlas, než bylo nutné. „Plán A zní: Ty se na příštích pár měsíců přestěhuješ do Bulharska, kde setrváš až do porodu mého syna. Aby sis nemyslela, že jsem nějaký gauner, bude tam s tebou samozřejmě i Lucie. No a až porodíš, můžeš si dělat co chceš. Odjedete spolu kam chcete, dostaneš ode mě celoživotní rentu..."

„Proč bys něco takového proboha dělal?" nechápala Hermiona.

„Nevyjádřil jsem se přesně... Po porodu odjedeš s Lucií kam chceš. Mně necháš syna," řekl tvrdě.

„Tak na to můžeš rovnou zapomenout, nevzdám se svého dítěte! A Draco nás jen tak nenechá se přestěhovat na půl roku do Buhlarska! Když už tomu nebude chtít zabránit kvůli mě, bude chtít zpátky Lucinku..." vysvětlovala mu Hermiona, proč nemůže svůj plán uskutečnit.

„Aha, ještě něco jsem vynechal," usmál se Viktor a s nakrčeným nosem začal spiklenecky šeptat. „V tuhle chvíli asi Malfoye zatýkají. Všechny důkazy svědčily proti němu a bystrozoři vyšetřili, že za vraždu jeho tchýně je opravdu zodpovědný on... Pravděpodobně ho odvezou rovnou do Azkabanu, kde bude tak dlouho, dokud nezčerná nebo dokud nedostane od jednoho z ochotných žalářníků dlouhý polibek na dobrou noc... To máš jako bonus. Je to můj dárek tobě – za mého syna. Budeš mít aspoň jedno dítě a nebudeš se o ně muset dělit. Taky ti připadá, že jsem štědrý? Dám ti dítě, dám ti peníze... Žasnu sám nad sebou!" zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a pak na ni vrhl soucitný pohled. „Vadí ti moc, že bude Malfoy celý zbytek svého mizerného života ve vězení? To mě tak mrzí! Ale nechtěla bys přece, aby po světě běhal vrah, ne? A aby vychovával tvou dceru... Třeba by z ní taky vyrostla vražedkyně! A navíc – co s ním? Stejně nemá žádné peníze a píše jen mizerné romány bez semebenší šance na úspěch u čtenářů... Vlastně jsem ti prokázal laskavost, ne? Možná i jemu, třeba teď dostane ve vězení takovou inspiraci, že přece jen vymyslí nějaký kloudný příběh... Taková škoda, že ho nikdy nebude moct napsat..."

Hermiona si upřeně prohlížela své třesoucí se ruce v klíně.

_Možná bych mohla zkusit příště karmínově červený lak na nehty..._ uvažovala. _Nebo co takhle nehty jako lentilky? Pastelové barvy, každá jiná. To by taky mohlo vypadat fajn..._

Dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle a najednou nemohla vydechnout. Před očima se jí vytvořily mžitky.

_Kolik bych potřebovala lahviček laků na nehty? Kolik mám prstů?_ přemýšlela urputně. _Jeden, dva, tři, čtyři, pět..._

„Ty ses úplně zbláznil!" zakřičela tak nahlas, že to jí samotné rvalo bubínky v uších, aniž by dopočítala do kýžených deseti. Ať se snažila jakkoliv, ať počítala jak chtěla, nijak jí to nepomohlo se uklidnit. „Vždyť ty nejsi normální!" pokračovala rozčíleně. „Jak si můžeš myslet, že by ti to mohlo projít? Draco svou tchýni nezavraždil o nic víc, než já! Měla jsem vědět, že v tom máš prsty ty! A že bych ti dala svého syna, to nepřipadá v úvahu, nikdy se ho nevzdám!"

Ticho, které následovalo po jejím monologu, ji skoro ohlušilo. Ozývalo se nesnesitelně ze všech koutů pokoje.

Oba leknutím nadskočili, když se prudce otevřely dveře do pokoje.

„Nemůžeš být aspoň trochu tišeji? Právě se pokouším uspat Lucii! A za chvíli máme sraz v Malfoy Manor, abychom si řekli, jak pokračujeme v pátrání," křikla do místnosti Junia. Když spatřila Hermionu, překvapeně vykulila oči. „Hermi," usmála se na ni překvapeně. Viktora probodla pohledem, říkajícím: _co ona tady dělá_?

Hermioniny kosti jako by se roztekly a vmísily se do krevního oběhu. V tu chvíli by nebyla schopná jakéhokoli pohybu, i kdyby chtěla.

„Běž pryč," vyzval Viktor svou sestru nepříjemně. Junia za sebou okamžitě zase zaklapla dveře.

„Co to má znamenat?" zaskřípala hlasem, který ani sama nepoznávala. „Tím chceš říct, že tvoje sestry ti pomáhají schovávat Lucii a přitom předstírají, že ji hledají? To si snad děláš srandu, ne?"

Když Viktor s odhodlaným výrazem vytáhl znovu svou hůlku, krk jí stáhla neviditelná šála a Hermiona panicky zalapala po dechu. Po chvíli své sevření uvolnila a Viktor promluvil.

„Ale ale, Hermiono... To kouzlo ti zakazuje mluvit, ne dýchat! Takže si tu nehraj na chudinku... A příště si dávej pozor na jazyk... Pochybuji, že by tohle kouzlo bylo pro dítě nějak nebezpečné. Jen po použití přestaneš mluvit, což je to, co si určitě každý člověk ve tvé přítomnosti úpěnlivě přeje... Teď můžeš jít k nám do ložnice se trochu prospat. Ráno vyrážíme."

Zvedl se z pohovky a vyrazil ke dveřím. Ani se neohlédl, aby se ujistil, že ho poslechla.

„Chci vidět Lucii!" zakřičela za ním prosebně.

Jen ji sjel nepříjemným pohledem.

„Ráno. Teď už stejně spí a i ty si potřebuješ odpočinout. Chci, aby byl můj syn v pořádku."

xoxox

O několik hodin později druhého dne ráno si Hermiona vyčítala, že se jen slovem zmínila o tom, že jí přemísťování ani letaxování na delší vzdálenosti nedělá dobře, protože kymácení lodi, na které se právě plavila, jí způsobovalo daleko větší nevolnost, než cokoliv předtím. Svou námitkou jen chtěla zabránit jejich stěhování do Bulharska; netušila, že ji Viktor odbude takovýmto způsobem. On se s Lucií a Juniou přemístili do Bulharska pomocí přenášedla. Jakékoli její naděje ale zhatil tím, že ji nechal ve společnosti milých dvou pánů, kteří ji hlídali na každém kroku.

Právě seděla na palubě trajektu, aby se trochu nadýchala čerstvého vzduchu. Oči měla zavřené, protože poznala, že je jí o poznání lépe, když nic nevidí. Zcela uvolněná na pohodlném lehátku dýchala zhluboka slaný vzduch a na klíně hladila bříškem prstu Dracovu tvář na fotografii v novinách. Nadpis oznamoval, že známý spisovatel šlechtického původu byl odsouzen za brutální vraždu matky své zemřelé ženy. Mladý muž to svými gesty na obrázku zcela popíral – nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou a neustále ukazoval na někoho, kdo na fotografii nebyl, i když článek, umístěný vedle jeho podobizny, prokazoval jeho vinu.

Hermiona se na fotografii nedívala, nemusela. Každý jeho rys už znala zpaměti, i tu malou vrásku mezi obočím, která se mu tvořila vždycky, když s něčím nesouhlasil.

V podobné poloze strávila několik dalších dní. Málokdy se zvedala, aby se prošla nebo se šla prospat do kajuty. Neustále si v hlavě přehrávala všechny své možnosti – nebylo jich moc. Bez své hůlky si připadala jako bezruká, bez Lucie podivně prázdná a bez Draca jako bez části své duše. A když si představila, že by měla přijít i o svého syna, nemohla se ani nadechnout.

Většinu času trávila se zavřenýma očima, ale občas zvědavě sledovala krajinu, když se náhodou objevila v dohledu přes husté mraky neustálé mlhy. Všechny okolní barvy jí splývaly do jednolité šedé. Stejně šedé, jako její vyhlídky do budoucnosti. Pozdně letní počasí se očividně přidalo k její pochmurné náladě.

Jediné, co ji chránilo od úplné apatie, byla čirá škodolibost – její dva nohsledi museli stát na palubě u ní, aby jim náhodou neutekla a ani jeden z nich si to zrovna neužíval.

V duchu proklínala Viktora všemi jmény, která jí přišla na mysl. Vymýšlela stále nové a nové teorie, jak se s Lucií dostanou na svobodu a vysvobodí Draca. Dál už její sny nesahaly – netroufala si doufat, že by se s ním mohla dát znovu dohromady.

Cesta do Bulharska jí utekla při těchto myšlenkách stejně rychle, jak rychle ubíhala voda kolem jejich lodi. Stejně bouřlivě a stejně bezútěšně.

V obrovském přístavu, kam dopluli, na ně čekalo pohodlné auto, které je dovezlo až skoro ke hranicím s Rumunskem, do hor, kam obvykle ve strachu před podivnými existencemi dobrovolně nevstoupí živá duše. Tam, uprostřed hlubokých lesů, se na jedné z rozeklaných skal tyčil malý hrad. Hermioně se zatáhl žaludek.

_Tady nebudu... Ani náhodou!_

Auto kodrcalo po sotva viditelné cestě, dvě zarostlé stopy od kol dokazovaly, že tudy nikdo už několik let, možná i desetiletí, nejel. Když konečně zastavili přímo před vstupem do hradu, už tam na ní čekala Junia.

„Hermi, jak ti je?" zajímala se hned, jak jí otevřela dveře, aby mohla vystoupit. Možná úmyslně, možná, že si to ani neuvědomovala, na ni mluvila bulharsky a to jí vyděsilo ještě víc. Angličtina by jí aspoň trochu uklidnila, ale bulharština, která se jí vždycky tak líbila a která jí přišla neuvěřitelně melodická, jí teď připadala jako zvuk skřípění nehtů po tabuli. Po zádech jí běhal stejný mráz, jako kdyby to Junia opravdu udělala. Ta se na ni ale jen trochu starostlivě zadívala.

„Kde je Lucie?" zeptala se Hermiona a ani se neobtěžovala chovat se k ní přátelsky.

_Na tomhle místě prostě já ani moje dcera nebudeme!_ prolétlo jí hlavou, když zaslechla první zavytí vlka a ucítila, jak jí vstávají chloupky vzadu na krku nad nepříjemnými pocity, které místo vzbuzovalo.

Junia jen pokrčila rameny a pokynula, aby jí Hermiona následovala. Tmavými chodbami z velkých kusů kamene ji vedla stále dál až do míst, kde se začaly zužovat a jejich strop snižovat a po chvíli dorazily k točitým schodům, které vedly do jedné z hradních věží.

Na jejich konci ji překvapil za bytelnými dřevěnými dveřmi malý okrouhlý pokojík, překvapivě moderně zařízený.

Hermiona se okamžitě vrhla k velké posteli, na které ležela její malá zlatovláska a jemně ji pohladila ve vlasech.

„Nebuď jí," nabádala ji její společnice. „Viktor... Nevrátil ji paměť. A Lucinka by začala vyvádět, kdyby uviděla někoho neznámého hned po probuzení. Dneska jsme si docela užily a je hrozně unavená. Po ránu bude určitě lepší... Moc mě to mrzí, Hermi."

„Tak tebe to mrzí? Tvůj bratr unesl mě i mou dceru a tebe to MRZÍ?" šeptala zuřivě Hermiona. „Juni, musíš mi pomoct... Pro všechno, co jsme si spolu prožili, pomoz mi, prosím..."

„Já... já..." zalykala se druhá dívka při pohledu na Hermionin zoufalý výraz. „Nemůžu. Promiň... Pokusím se ho přesvědčit, aby Lucince vrátil paměť, ale nic neslibuju. Ale Hermi, když se budeš snažit, oblíbí si tě, určitě! Ona si nepamatuje jen své blízké, osobnost jí nijak nezměnil..." ztěžka polkla. „Máte tu zůstat až do tvého porodu. Já i domácí skřítci se vynasnažíme, aby vám nic nechybělo... Tady na hradě je zakázané přemísťování, tak se o to ani nepokoušej. A já... ať si teď myslíš cokoliv, je mi to moc líto, vážně..."

S těmi slovy se otočila a vyšla ven z pokoje. Hermiona sebou prudce trhla, když uslyšela cvaknutí zámku.


	16. Záchrana

„Víc hlav," pronesla Hermiona do houstnoucího ticha, „víc ví..."  
Dala si pečlivě záležet na tom, aby v jejím hlase nezazněla ani stopa hysterie, která v ní neustále rostla. Rukou si nepřestávala uklidňujícím pohybem hladit vystouplé bříško. Seděla na parapetu okna, ale dívala se směrem do místnosti, protože se děsila té výšky, která se rozprostírala pod ní.  
„To říkal Viktor taky..." zazněla ironická odpověď.  
„Přestaň to pořád opakovat!" požadovala autoritativně Hermiona.  
„Nemůžu si pomoct. Prostě to říkal!"  
Hermiona pevně stiskla rty, až byly v její sinalé tváři ztěží patrné. Měla pocit, že každou chvíli vybuchne. Nejen, že tu byla zavřená už přes tři měsíce, po které měla možnost promluvit jen s několika málo osobami, ale teď byla přinucena snášet i Viktorovy směšné rozmary.  
„Jediné, co po tobě chci, je, abys přemýšlela, jak z toho ven... Je to tak těžké?" pronesla pomalu, zatímco se snažila dostat své emoce pod kontrolu. Svírala a roztahovala prsty jedné ruky, aby vybila přebytečnou energii, protože se bála, že jinak začne křičet nahlas.  
„Viktor nám vlastně splnil to, co jsme dělaly celý život..." připustil druhý hlas.   
„Přestaň o nás laskavě mluvit v množném čísle!" vykřikla Hermiona nešťastně a třesoucí se ruku si položila přes oči. „Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit..."  
„Už je to týden, mohla sis na to za tu dobu zvyknout."  
„Parchant, jak mi to mohl udělat?" zasténala Hermiona.  
„Byl vzteky bez sebe, když zjistil, že Lucinka utekla... Ale přiznej si, že kdyby to neudělal, zbláznila by ses tu..." zazněla útěšná slova.  
„Mám pocit, že už blázen jsem... Kdo jiný si povídá sám se sebou nahlas?"   
„Kdo jiný k tomu má tak perfektní příležitost?"  
Hermiona potlačila nutkání vypláznout na protest jazyk.  
„Přestaň do mě rýt a přemýšlej, jak nás odsud dostat!" řekla místo toho nevýrazně.  
„Vidíš, taky už o nás mluvíš v množném čísle!" zajásal druhý hlas.  
„Mluvím o sobě a svém synovi..." zarazila ho Hermiona.  
„Myslím, že my dvě máme docela dobrou šanci vymyslet geniální plán... Přece jen – víc hlav víc ví..."   
„Nech mě!" okřikla Hermiona potisící svůj vlastní hlas.  
Nešťastně se zadívala na svůj obrys v zrcadle na protější stěně pokoje, který se za těch pár posledních měsíců naučila považovat za domov. Obraz toho, jak jí z krku roste ne jedna, ale dvě hlavy, ji znovu přiměl se otřást vzteky po celém těle.  
„Vždycky říkal, že jsi hlavička..." prohlásila rozpustile její druhá ústa.   
„Přestaň se chovat jako puberťačka! Máme tu vážný problém..." obořila se sama na sebe. „Musíme promýšlet souvislosti."  
„OK, OK!" uklidňovalo ji její druhé já, dočasně přičarované do přesně identické hlavy, jako byla ta správná. „Hůlku už vyrobit nemůžeme, nemáme tu žádné dřevo, které na ni mít musíme..." konstatoval její hlas už vážně.  
„Dveře jsou ze dřeva..." zaregistrovaly Hermioniny divoce se míhající oči, které se snažily najít aspoň jednu jedinou dřevěnou věc v místnosti.  
„A jak bys chtěla rozsekat dveře na třísky? Židle je jedna věc, to jde celkem snadno, ale dveře? Na to nemáme ani jedna... Židle tu už nemáme a ani postel ani stůl. Dřevo do krbu nám sebrali a teď musíme topit briketama... A navíc, nacpala jsi tam Luciin vlas. Ten teď nemáme. Takže je to neproveditelné."   
„Nepoužívej to slovo, nemám ho ráda!" upozornila Hermiona svou druhou hlavu. „Tady se jedná o další život můj i mých dětí. Nebudu tu sedět jako pecka. Lucii jsem dostala pryč, je teď snad v pořádku u Blaise Zabiniho, ale tím to nekončí..." zhluboka se nadechla, než mohla pokračovat. „Mluvila jsi o krbu. Co něco udělat s krbem?"  
Nikdy by to nepřiznala, ale v tuto chvíli byla za svou druhou hlavu skoro ráda. Někdo, kdo jí mohl odpovídat, byl cenný pomocník. Pouze ve svých myšlenkách by si svůj plán ujasnit nedokázala.  
„To myslíš tak, že bys ho chtěla použít jako krb a ne jako kamna? A máš letaxový prášek?" zněla odpověď. „Bez něj jsme namydlený..."   
„Nemám," zasténala Hermiona. „Nejde to zařídit jinak? Co přenášedlo?"  
„I kdyby sis znovu zplácala provizorní hůlku, stejně by nebyla dost dobrá na to, aby mohla vytvořit přenášedlo. Navíc nemáme ani dřevo na hůlku, ani žádnou náplň, teda jestli by sis tam nechtěla cpát vlákna z matrace. Ani postel nám tu nenechali! A přenášedlo tu žádné není, to by si jedna z nás určitě za těch pár měsíců všimla..."  
„Sakra!"   
„Souhlasím s tebou..."  
„Taky tě to s Lucií tak překvapilo? Netušila jsem, že je zvěromág..."  
„To ani ona..."  
„Nemohla bych být taky zvěromág?"   
„To by sis asi taky už všimla, zlato..."  
„Nedělej ze mě debila, prosím tě! Kdybys byla o něco chytřejší než já, tak už tady dávno nejsme!" zaječela Hermiona.  
Rozhořčeně sebou trhla, když její ruce automaticky vzlétly, aby zacpaly uši její druhé hlavy.  
Nesnášela, když její tělo dělalo něco, co mu sama neporučila.  
„A nechápu, proč se tu ještě nikdo neobjevil. Lucii jsem k nožičce přivázala jasnou zprávu, kde jsme... Někdo nás už měl najít a osvobodit!"  
„Ale tady nejsme v pohádce... Třeba Blaise nemá rád sojky a prostě Lucii ani nepustil do domu..."  
„Nebuď směšná. Řekla jsem jí přesně, kde Blaise bydlí a že mu musí předat důležitou zprávu... Nenechala by se jen tak odradit. Myslíš, že se jí něco cestou stalo?" hlas se jí trochu roztřásl, když to vyslovila.  
Jedna její ruka se snesla dolů, přistála na pravém stehně a jemně ji poplácala pro útěchu. Hermiona si povzdechla a mírně zaklonila jednu ze svých hlav.  
„Mám to!" vykřikla po chvíli. „Junia říkala, že na hradě je obrana proti přemísťování. A že ochrana proti přemísťování je i na okolních pozemcích. Nechápu, proč mě to nenapadlo dřív... Skočím."  
„Neskočíš," ujistilo ji její druhé já. „Tady nikdo skákat nebude. Jak tě mohlo jen napadnout, že bys to takhle blbě skončila!"  
„Ale ne... Je tu velká šance, že zákaz přemísťování je na hradě a přilehlých pozemcích. Po-zem-cích," odslabikovala a otočila hlavou, aby si viděla dobře do druhých očí. Zamrkala a pokynula hlavou. „To znamená na zemi. Ne ve vzduchu. Skočím a zkusím se přemístit. Co ty na to?"  
„Zapomeň... Někdo pro nás přijde, cítím to v kostech. Jsi těhotná! Co kdyby to nevyšlo? Ty jsi blázen... Nechápu, proč si myslíš, že ve vzduchu není zákaz proti přemísťování. Tak zkusíme vyskočit a přemístit se tady. Ale skákat do volného prostoru přece nemůžeme..."  
Hermiona snad nikdy neviděla své vlastní šokem rozšířené oči tak blízko, ale ani to ji neodradilo od jejího úmyslu. Ztěžka se postavila, musela se chytit rukama za stěny u okna, aby to vůbec dokázala, protože jí už jen při představě skoku do propasti pod ní měkla kolena.   
„Musím to udělat... Ty to nechápeš? Žádná záchranná akce se tady pořádat nebude! Je to všechno na nás dvou! Hrad je uzavřený prostor, tady by to nefungovalo. Prostě si myslím, že tak metr od hradu ta hranice zákazu přemísťování končí. Pořádně se odrazím a skočím do dálky. Vyjde to. Musí... A já prostě nedovolím, aby Viktor vyhrál," šeptala rychle, náhle se bála, aby ji někdo neslyšel a nepověděl její plán Viktorovi dřív, než se jí ho podaří uskutečnit.  
S rozhodným výrazem v tváři se oběma rukama opřela o široký parapet a namáhavě se na něj vyhoupla. I když ještě nebyla v úplně nejvyšším stupni těhotenství, už na sobě začala pozorovat jistou nemotornost. Chvíli těžce oddechovala, než se podívala dolů. Srdce se jí prudce rozbušilo a v ústech ucítila kovovou pachuť. Skála pod ní se najednou začala přibližovat a oddalovat.  
Rychle se ohlédla přes rameno zpátky do místnosti a na chvíli si dovolila úlevně vydechnout. Klouby prstů jí zbělaly od toho, jak křečovitě svírala chladné kameny stěn z obou stran okna.  
Klamné bezpečí jejího pokoje ji lákalo víc a víc.  
Pak se ale znovu rozhodně otočila směrem ven a udělala první vstřícný krok.  
„To se ti nemůže povést, Hermiono. Ty jsi už vážně zešílela z těch neustálých představ toho tvého zatraceného Malfoye, jak vyráží dveře sem do pokoje, zabíjí Viktora a se zjihlýma očima tě prosí za odpuštění a o ruku..."  
„Nic takového si nepředstavuju! Ani o něm nepřemýšlím!" rozhořčeně se ohradila Hermiona a udělala další krůček na širokém parapetu. „A rozhodně není můj..." dodala tiše.  
„Přemýšlíš o něm každou noc, každý den, každou hodinu, každou minutu... Zkus to popřít! Nezapomeň, byla jsem i v TVÉ hlavě!"  
„Nemyslím NA NĚJ!" popřela kategoricky, aby zahnala veškeré pochybnosti a zhluboka se nadechla, než postoupila o stopu dál. Tmavě zelené vrcholky smrků pod ní se chvěly ve větru a přinášely k ní zpěv meluzíny. Jejich barva jí na chvíli připomněla barvu keřů v parku, kde se na konci léta procházela s Dracem a Lucií a to, jak šťastně se tehdy cítila. Sice ještě neznala skutečnou pravdu, ale všechno důležité věděla ve své mysli, ve svém srdci. Teď si připadala, že neví vůbec nic. Její dcera byla neznámo kde, mohla být ztracená, zraněná nebo dokonce mrtvá. Z Viktora se vyklubal pravý Zmijozel ve všech významech toho jména a Draco... Draco tu nebyl. I když ho v duchu vyzývala každou minutu, aby za ní přišel. I když ji všude pronásledoval jeho starostlivý pohled, nebyl tady. A ani být nemohl.  
„Vážně na něj nemyslím," ujišťovala teď spíš samu sebe.  
Náhlý zvuk otevírání dveří přinutil obě její hlavy se otočit znovu do pokoje.  
„Draco," vydechla Hermiona, ale vzápětí by si nejradši nafackovala. Nechápala svoji bujnou představivost. Věděla, že je ve vězení a stejně byl první osoba, která ji přišla na mysl.   
Ale přesto nechápavě vykulila oči, když uviděla přicházející postavu.  
„Lulu!" vykřikla její druhá hlava překvapeně.  
O Hermionino „pohodlí" se starala Junia, žádnou ze zbylých sester na hradě nespatřila ani koutkem oka. Netušila, jestli se jen bojí jejího hněvu a proto k ní nechodí nebo jestli na hradě opravdu nejsou. Rychle postoupila o další krok dál, aby dívka nemohla zmařit její plán.   
„Honem, seskoč z toho okna, ani se nechci ptát, co jsi tam dělala, když se bojíš výšek. Ten Viktor je vážně debil, že tě strčil do věže... No tak pojď už, nemůžeme udržet zdejší zaměstnance o moc dýl a chceme odtud vypadnout dřív, než se objeví Viktor," popoháněla dívka Hermionu k rychlosti. „A mimochodem – můžu vědět, proč máš dvě hlavy nebo to je tajemství? Vypadá to docela šik..." mluvila, když se přibližovala k oknu, aby pomohla Hermioně dostat se zpátky na zem.  
„Vypadnout? Takže jsi mě přišla odvézt?" ptala se Hermiona, když seskakovala dolů. „A je Lucie v pořádku? Kdo tady všechno je?"  
„No jasně že vypadnout! Nechtěla jsi tady doufám zůstat do soudného dne? Neboj, Lucinku hlídá Blaisova žena a dorazila sice úplně vyčerpaná, ale v pořádku. Nevěděla jsem, že je zvěromág! Jinak tady jsme já s Veru a Blaise s Dracem," šeptala a za ruku ji vedla po točitých schodech dolů.  
_On je tady... Draco je tady..._ Hermioně bušilo srdce jako splašené jen při tom pomyšlení. _On je tady... Co mi řekne? Je tady..._  
„Dávej pozor na cestu," musela ji Luana upozorňovat, když Hermiona na jednom schodu klopýtla. „A jak je to teda s tou hlavou?"  
„Prostě nám ji přičaroval Viktor za trest, když Lucie odlétla..." vysvětlovala Hermionina druhá hlava. Hermiona toho schopná nebyla, třásla se po celém těle jako v horečce, když si jen představila, že dole bude stát Draco a čekat na ni. Rozprávějící hlasy ani trochu nevnímala.   
_Jak je to možné? On je tady! Panebože... Co udělá? Co mi řekne?_  
Nepochybovala o tom, že se krvavě červená, když si vzpomněla na to, jak jí Draco poprvé řekl, že ji miluje. Když si vzpomněla na jejich první polibek, první milování, když mu oznámila, že budou rodiči... Hlava se jí roztočila v návalu horka a nohy odmítaly poslušnost.  
Zmateně sebou škubla, když se jí přímo u ucha ozvalo hlasité lupnutí a hlava se jí posunula zpátky na své místo uprstřed.  
„Hermi, já vím, že se ti to tak asi líbilo, ale oni by se ti ostatní možná smáli..." omlouvala se jí Luana s kajícným výrazem, že odkouzlila její druhou hlavu.  
Hermiona nejdřív vůbec nevěděla, o čem dívka mluví. Svitlo jí až po chvíli usilovného přemýšlení a zkoumavě rukou přejela po svém krku, aby se ujistila, že už má jen jednu hlavu.  
„Proč mi vlastně pomáháš?" zeptala se, když si uvědomila, že Luana je ta poslední osoba, od které by očekávala, že ji vysvobodí ze zajetí. Srdce se jí znovu rozbušilo, když si představila, že je to možná jen další lest, že si z ní Viktor jen znovu dělá legraci.  
Luana na ni jen překvapeně pohlédla.  
„Jsi moje nejlepší přítelkyně. Řekni mi jediný rozumný důvod, proč bych ti neměla pomáhat!" pronesla ublíženě. „Neházej mně s Viktorem do jednoho pytle jen proto, že je to můj bratr..."  
„Lulu tady nejde o žádné pytle, tady jde o můj život! On unesl mně i mou dceru a jakmile porodím, chce mi vzít i mého syna. Myslíš si, že tohle je čas na nějaké hry? Odveď mě prosím k Dracovi..."  
Hermiona stále nevěděla, co si o Luanině přítomnosti má myslet, ale poslušně ji následovala po schodech dolů a dál chodbou.  
Překvapilo ji, že se nikde nebojovalo, že se její osvobození koná tak hladce. Po chvíli ztěžka popadala dech, protože Luana zřejmě před strachem z prozrazení utíkala čím dál tím rychleji.  
„Ale, ale!" rozřízl ironický hlas ticho, přerušované předtím jen klapotem jejich bot po kamenné podlaze. „Co to vidím? Moje milovaná sestřička nás přijela poctít svou návštěvou! A... Ale ne! Matka mého budoucího syna už má jen jednu krásnou hlavičku! Taková škoda! Nestihl jsem si udělat fotku!"  
„Viktore, jdi nám z cesty," napřáhla Luana před sebe hůlku neohroženým pohybem a stáhla Hermionu za sebe, aby ji mohla v případě jakéhokoli útoku chránit. „Tohle není žádná přátelská návštěva a ty to dobře víš."  
„Ale sestřičko, myslíš, že nestačím na dvě ženské?" ušklíbl se pohrdavě Viktor a začal se k nim přibližovat. Neobtěžoval se ani vytáhnout svou hůlku z kapsy.  
Hermiona ztuhla. _Tohle ne, nemůže mě znovu zavřít!_ prolétlo jí ještě hlavou, než bleskové sáhla po Luanině hůlce.   
Viktor se zachechtal radostí, když pozoroval jejich chvilkový souboj o nadvládu nad hůlkou, ale ona ho ani nevnímala. Záleželo příliš moc na tom, aby se dostala pryč, než aby se nechala odradit.  
„Krume!" zazněl chodbou sytý baryton. Hermiona zalapala po dechu, protože jen zvuk Dracova hlasu dokázal to, že se jí před očima vytvořily mžitky.  
Následný zápas proběhl takovou rychlostí, že nestihla ani zamrkat. Před ní se začaly míhat kletby všech intenzit i barev a výsledný obraz ji proti její vůli uchvátil. Dva muži v pozadí přes vzniklý dým skoro nebyli vidět, ale jejich černé šaty dávaly vyniknout zářivé škále barev, prskající z jejich hůlek, znásobené bílou mlhou.  
Pak náhle všechny barvy zmizely a v míhání těl bylo nemožné rozeznat jednotlivou osobu. A všechno zcela přehlušila jiná, daleko zářivější a děsivější barva, než všechny předchozí. Hermioně ztuhla krev v žilách a i Luana v jejím objetí ztuhla. Ani nevěděla, kdy jí skončila v náruči.  
Připadala si, že zelené světlo dýchá a vstřebává celým tělem. Žaludek se jí zvedl a zachvátila ji nevolnost tak silná, jako nikdy předtím.  
Neschopna pohybu se zavěsila na Luanu. Po tváři jí začaly stékat slzy a brada se jí roztřásla, když se chodbou rozlehl zvuk dopadnutí bezvládného těla. Očima se snažila proniknout skrz hustý dým, aby se ubezpečila, aby měla jistotu, že člověk, který právě zemřel, nebyl Draco.  
Tichý Luanin povel její nejistotu vyřešil, když jedním mávnutím hůlky mlhu odstranila.


	17. Hořký konec

Když se dým během okamžiku ztratil, náhle odhalený obraz se vtiskl Hermioně hluboko do duše, hluboko do srdce i do mysli. I když už viděla spousty mrtvých těl při poslední bitvě s Voldemortem, nic ji nedokázalo připravit pohled, který se jim naskytl.  
Už to nebyla Hermiona, kdo se nechával utěšovat, to ona utěšovala svou přítelkyni.   
V mozku měla prázdno a nenacházela ta správná slova, která by mohla vyjádřit něco víc, než hloupou frašku, která by Luaně jen přitížila a tak ji jen zlehka pohladila po vlasech.  
„Panebože... Panebože... To ne..." zajíkala se dívka v jejím náručí a tělem jí pojížděl jeden mohutný vzlyk za druhým.  
„Ššš šššš," zabroukala tiše a dál jí soucitně hladila vlasy, ničeho jiného nebyla schopná. Sama sotva dokázala dýchat šokem a ztěžka lapala po vzduchu. Přes slzy se jí před očima rozplývala ležící postava Luaniny sestry Veronicy, její krásná, stále tak živá tvář, výraz neskutečného klidu, černé vlasy, lemující její bledý obličej. Ruce měla divoce rozhozené kolem svého těla, zašmodrchaného do černého hábitu.  
Tmavě hnědé oči byly stále ještě široce otevřené, ale i ze vzdálenosti několika metrů bylo vidět, že Veronica už nežije. Její hrudník se nezvedal, řasy se ani nezachvěly a nestiskla povzbudivě Luaninu dlaň, když ji sestra vzala za ruku.  
„To nemůže být pravda, to ne... Ona ne..." vzlykala Luana chraplavým hlasem. „Prober se, prosím!" vybízela ji a vůbec si nevšímala slz, které se jí jako vodopád řinuly ze široce otevřených očí a dopadaly sestře do obličeje.   
Hermioně se hlavou rozléhaly burácející rány, její srdce zrychlilo, jako by se jí snažilo přikázat, ať se nadechne.  
Přesto, že Veronicu měla ráda jako svoji vlastní sestru, si nemohla pomoct a nesměřovat motlitbu díků komukoli, kdo ji byl ochotný vyslechnout, za to, že zhroucené tělo na podlaze nepatří Dracovi. Pohledem vyhledala jeho planoucí oči, zatímco si klekala vedle Luany, aby ji podpořila aspoň svou blízkostí.   
„Ale to..."  
Všichni tři se jako jeden otočili za hlasem, který bolestně vyslovil ta dvě slova.  
„To nemělo zasáhnout ji. Ta kletba nebyla určena pro ni!" zasténal Viktor téměř neslyšně.  
„Tak ty jsi ji nechtěl zabít? Ale udělal jsi to!" Luana se snažila promluvit tvrdě, ale její hlas zastíraly slzy smutku. Kýžený dojem zcela pokazily těžké vzlyky, které se jí neustále draly z hrdla. „Zabil jsi naši sestru! Jak jsi to mohl udělat? Jak jsi mohl vyslovit smrtící kletbu, když jsi věděl, že jsme nablízku a že je víc než pravděpodobné, že bys mohl minout? Copak ses vůbec nic nenaučil? Copak ti na nás nikdy ani trochu nezáleželo? Jak jsi mohl? Nikdy ti to neodpustím a doufám, že i ty budeš její tvář tak, jak vypadá teď, vidět každý večer před spaním až do konce svého bídného života! Proklínám tě, Viktore Krume, ať nikdy nenajdeš klid za to, co jsi provedl!" křičela na svého bratra jako smyslů zbavená, než se jí zlomil hlas. „Ona je mrtvá, Viktore..." přidala už tiše. „A je to jen a jen tvoje vina. Všechno tady je jen tvoje vina. Ničíš životy na počkání a teď je i maříš. Doufám, že shniješ v pekle!" nenávistný šepot se ještě rozléhal chodbou, když prudce švihla hůlkou, spoutala svou sestru do neviditelných obručí a opatrně s ní kráčela pryč.  
„Ani se nehni, Krume," zavrčel Draco bez jediné známky emocí v hlase, zatímco na Viktora pevně namířil svou hůlku. Pohledem stále držel Hermioniny oči v sevření tak pevném, jako by se jí dotýkal. To pomyšlení ji vypálilo do hrudi díru velikosti dělové koule. „Běž zvednout jeho hůlku," poručil jí a bradou pokynul k místu, kde Viktorova zbraň ležela.  
I když krůček po krůčku opatrně postupovala určeným směrem, nedovolil jí přerušit spojení jejich očí.   
„Za chvíli tu máme bulharské bystrozory, už se nemáš čeho bát," snažil se ji uklidnit svým hřejivým tónem.  
Během několika chvil, které jí připadaly jako několik hodin, během kterých se topila ve stříbrných hlubinách jeho očí, se opravdu chodbou rozlehly spěšné kroky a za poslední zákrutou se objevilo asi pět mužů v úředně vyhlížejících hábitech.  
Ani nestačila mrknout a natož rozloučit, i kdyby náhodou chtěla, a muži už spoutaného Viktora odváděli pryč.   
V očích se jí objevily další slzy, když sledovala jeho vzdalující se záda. Nemohla si pomoct, bylo jí ho líto. Líto, že nedopatřením zabil svou sestru, líto, že ona nikdy nepřipustí, aby třeba jen na okamžik uviděl svého syna. A zároveň ho prudce nenáviděla za to, že jí zničil všechno štěstí, kterého kdy mohla dosáhnout.  
„Stoupla si přede mě..." Proniklo do jejích myšlenek.  
I když se tomu chtěla ubránit, znovu Dracovi pozorně pohlédla do očí.  
„Cože?" zeptala se zmateně.  
„Veronica. Stoupla si přede mě, když uviděla, o co se Krum snaží..." vysvětloval udiveně a ledová šeď jeho duhovek získávala pomalu bouřkový nádech. „Proč to udělala?"   
„Draco..." zmohla se jen na vyslovení jeho jména, než překonala vzdálenost, která je dělila a objala ho. Chlácholivě ho hladila po vlasech, stejně, jako před pár minutami Luanu. A stejně jako předtím, ani teď nenašla vhodná slova, která by mohla vyslovit a neplýtvat přitom vzduchem nebo jeho i svým časem...   
„Co tady děláš? Jak to, že nejsi ve vězení? Nebo mi Viktor zase lhal?" zavalila ho radši vlnou dalších otázek. Nechtěla teď myslet na Veroničinu smrt. Přitiskla se k němu ještě víc, v jeho blízkosti se cítila lépe, než kdykoliv dřív. Poprvé za poslední měsíce se cítila v bezpečí.  
„Pustili mě, když našli důkazy proti někomu jinému, už je to několik týdnů..."  
„Ani nevíš, jak jsem ráda, že to Viktorovi nevyšlo. Celou dobu jsem věděla, že všechny důkazy, které proti tobě našli, podvrhl on," šeptala mu přímo do ucha. Musela přivřít oči rozkoší nad tím, že se ho dotýká od špiček prstů u nohou až po nos, který mu zabořila do vlasů, aby se mohla nadechnout jejich dráždivě známé vůně. Ani vzedmuté břicho jí nezabránilo se k němu přitisknout i ňadry.  
„On s tím měl něco společného?" vydechl překvapeně. Potlačila zklamané zasténání, když se od ní mírně odtáhl, aby se jí mohl zkoumavě zadívat do očí.  
„On... To on přece zařídil, abys šel do vězení... Nebo ne?" zajíkala se pod jeho pohledem a automatickým gestem si položila ruku na břicho, aby jemně pohladila dítě uvnitř.   
„Hermiono... Tohle bychom si měli vyjasnit... Ona mi vyhrožovala, že mi vezme mojí dceru. Nikdo mi nevezme moje dítě, aniž by za to zaplatil..." nechal doznít svá slova a chvíli nic neříkal, jen se na ni díval, aby se ujistil, že pochopila to, co se jí snažil říct. Pak se prudce nadechl a pokračoval: „Zaplatí za to i Krum, ani to, že bude ve vězení, mi v tom nezabrání... Opovážil se na vás vztáhnout ruku... Kdybych Lucii od narození necvičil v tom, jak se v nebezpečné situaci proměnit v něco malého a rychlého, ani jedna z vás už nemusela žít, uvědomuješ si to?"   
Herimona prudce zavřela oči. Najednou ho nechtěla vidět...   
_On zabil svou tchýni... On ji opravdu zabil!_ křičela v duchu nevěřícně. Vnitřnosti se jí kroutily, když si vzpomněla na to, jak pro něj šla do Azkabanu, když mu Viktor zaplatil kauci. Tehdy si myslela, že to mohl udělat, ale pak už nikdy ani nezapochybovala o jeho nevině.  
_A záleží na tom?_ zněla jí hlavou důležitá otázka. _Změní to něco v tom, co cítíš? Změní to něco na tom, co si myslíš? Změní to tvoje rozhodnutí?_  
Zvedl se jí žaludek a ona si rychle dala dlaň před ústa, aby potlačila chuť na zvracení.  
„Takže ty jsi učil Lucii, jak se stát zvěromágem?" zeptala se zcela zbytečně, jen proto, aby získala víc času na přemýšlení. Za zavřenými víčky se jí míhaly představy toho, jak se blonďatý muž plíží pod rouškou tmy do luxusního domu, který jistě obývala matka jeho manželky, jak se krade do její ložnice a...   
„Ano, samozřejmě. Je to rodinná tradice," přerušil udiveně její myšlenky. „Myslíš, že by náš rod přežil tak dlouho, když se v každé generaci, podobně jako u Zmijozelů, rodí jen jeden syn? A právě Zmijozel mi teď moje právo na syna odepřel..." vyplivl nenávistně.  
„Ale Draco, to přece neznamená, že bychom my dva nemohli mít další děti! Jediné, co z mého těhotenství vyplývá, je, že je nemůžeme mít teď hned! Ale až se to malé narodí, nic nám nemůže zabránit..."  
„Ale může... Myslíš, že by mi nevadila představa Kruma v tvojí posteli, jak ti dělá dítě? Nebo to, že mi jeho malý syn pobíhá po domě? Pokaždé, když bych ho viděl, bych si musel vzpomenout na jeho otce!" přerušil ji prudce. „To po mě nechtěj..." zavrtěl hlavou a pomalu udělal krok zpět.  
Pyšně zvedl bradu.  
„Malfoy nikdy nepřijme od své ženy dítě někoho jiného."  
Hermiona ztěžka polkla. Ještě nikdy jí tolik nepřipomněl nadutý výraz svého otce, jako právě teď.  
I ona ukročila dozadu, pryč od něj.  
„Láska asi nestačí, že ne? Nikdy jsi mě nemiloval tolik, aby jsi za mě bojoval... Nikdy jsi mě nemiloval tolik, jako já tebe. Měla jsem to vědět. Měla jsem si to pamatovat. Ale nevyměním tě za svoje dítě, to nemůžeš čekat..."  
„Ne, to nemůžu..." splynulo tiše z jeho úst. Tím pohybem na ně upoutal její pozornost a ona z nich najednou nemohla odtrhnout pohled. Když si jazykem navlhčil spodní ret, zatmělo se jí před očima, srdce jí začalo bušit až někde v krku a kolena jí změkla. Náhle neexistovalo nic jiného, než oni dva.  
Ani trochu se nedivila, když o vteřinu později ucítila jeho žádostivé rty na svých. Líbal ji se zoufalou touhou, i když s neobvyklou něžností, s nejasnou chutí konečnosti, slz a slov, která nebudou už nikdy vyřčena.  
Zkoumajícími prsty jemně uvolňoval napětí její šíje, ona bříšky prstů slabě kopírovala kontury jeho tváře, aby si je vryla do paměti navždy.  
Ve svém srdci tušila, že právě překročili hranici, bod, ze kterého není návratu. Přesto se ho dál držela jako klíště, nechtěla ho nechat jít. Ať už provedl cokoliv, ať už je rozdělovalo cokoliv...  
„Je Lucinka v pořádku?" zamumlala téměř neslyšně. „Vůbec jsem netušila, jak daleko doletí, jestli vůbec někam, ale musela jsem ji poslat pryč. Jednou se přeměnila v sojku, zrovna když ji vyděsil jeden z domácích skřítků, ani si to neuvědomila. Musela jsem to risknout. Nevěděla jsem, co s ní Viktor chystá a jakmile bych porodila, nemohla bych na ní pořád dávat pozor, tak jako teď..."  
„Neboj, zvládla to perfektně, je to přece tvoje dcera," uklidňoval ji Draco mezi dobře mířenými polibky na krk. „Neexistuje nic, co bys nedokázala..."  
„Nedokážu ti dát důvod k tomu, abys se mnou zůstal..." promluvila bez dechu.  
„Napíšu o tobě... Bude to bestseller," ujistil ji s mírným úsměvem, když ji naposledy pohladil po tváři. „Miluju tě..."  
„Já vím," konstatovala smutně. „Tak běž, já budu v pořádku... Já i můj syn..."  
Palcem a prostředníčkem jedné ruky si promnula spánky, aby ji hlava tolik nebolela. Dlaní si tak cíleně zakryla výhled. Nechtěla ho vidět odcházet.  
Hlasité ozvěny jeho kroků nahlodávaly její odhodlání, ale i když na něj chtěla zavolat, její ústa se už znovu neotevřela, hlasivky nedovolily promluvit. Kolena se pod ní podlomila a ona se po chladné zdi svezla až na zem.  
Po několika hodinách, když se, zmrzlá, ani nepokoušela pohnout, ji tak objevila Luana. Tiše si sedla vedle ní a ruku jí položila chlácholivě kolem ramen.  
„Viktor už nikomu neublíží. Když vyvolali poslední kouzlo z jeho hůlky, vyšlehl zelený paprsek a k tomu jim stačilo moje svědectví... Už ho nepustí. Zatkli i Juniu, za napomáhání. Chudák máma. Chudák Veru..." šeptala zlomeně. „Ale my máme ještě jedna druhou. Už víš, jak se bude jmenovat můj synovec?" pohlédla na ni zvlhlýma očima a položila si hlavu na její rameno. „Teď už všechno bude v pořádku... Draco se k tobě určitě vrátí a já si taky konečně najdu svého prince, vím to..."

**KONEC**


End file.
